The Feelings
by seluddict
Summary: [COMPLETED] Luhan tidak diharapkan untuk lahir, harus menikah karena kecelakaan, dan dulu cintanya ditolak oleh seorang yang ia kagumi. Bagi Luhan, Sehun itu brengsek. Tiap laki-laki sangat egois, masa lalu adalah kunci, dan semua berakhir pada gunjingan reputasi yang membuatnya muak sejak kecil. [HunHan, GS (genderswitch), Mature]
1. Prolog

Luhan tahu Sehun telah terbangun untuknya. Menjadi seorang istri yang baik bukan bagian dari dirinya. Maka, hal yang mengusik intuisinya di pagi hari seperti ini ialah tetap berbaring tenang di dalam pelukan Sehun. Terbangun oleh gerakan Sehun atau tatapan Sehun yang seakan-akan memukul tangannya supaya terbangun sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi matanya selalu memberikan respons yang sama; seperempat membuka dan tak berapa detik kemudian tertutup lagi. Luhan tidak memiliki niat untuk sekadar terbangun, mungkin membuat sarapan, bahkan ketika ia bisa merasakan suatu kenyal menekan keningnya—kecupan pagi Sehun, yang terasa sangat hangat dan romantis. Pada kenyataannya, sesuatu yang membuat Luhan merasa seperti dibutuhkan dan dikasihi, Sehun, beranjak pergi dari ranjang.

Sehun tidak bisa berlama-lama menghadapi wanita seperti Luhan. Di sisi lain, hal yang menampar Sehun adalah… bagaimana cara wanita itu tidak mengacuhkannya sedikit pun.

Luhan selalu mengabaikannya.

Sehun tidak tahu punya salah apa dirinya pada Luhan. _Mungkin ia trauma._ Luhan hanya tak suka dengan aturan. Suka bebas, menyalahi aturan, atau kemungkinan… Luhan terlalu menyedihkan untuk bisa mentaati aturan. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun tahu, Luhan sangat membenci aturan yang telah menggarisi kakinya supaya terus melangkah, untuk tetap berhenti berpijak pada suatu hal yang agak membuat perut Luhan mual; perjodohannya dengan Sehun.

Hanya karena sebuah skandal bajingan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **© Copyright 2015, seluddict. All Rights Reserved. Inspired from a novel; The Ruthless Charmer.**

.

.

 **HunHan | Gender Switch | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah vas bunga berbahan kaca berwarna biru transparan pecah berkeping-keping ketika menghantam lantai di hadapan Sehun. Dengan beringas Luhan ikut menarik alas meja tamu dan mencoba melemparkannya pada Sehun yang nihil menyentuh sedikitpun kulit pemuda pucat itu sebab alas mejanya terlalu ringan dan terbang tak terkendali, lalu tercampak miris tepat di ujung sepatu kerja mengkilat Sehun. Derai air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata madu Luhan membuat Sehun tidak tahan. Tak sanggup lagi supaya terus bertahan di posisi berdiri untuk tidak menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Tetapi dari tindak Luhan, Sehun sangat mengerti jika dirinya sedang tak diperlukan di sisinya, walaupun Sehun berniat untuk menenangkan situasi._

 _"Aku tak mau tahu,_ kau _sudah memperlakukanku sebagai pelacur! Di mana lagi harus kutaruh harga diriku?"_

 _Menindih Luhan di atas meja kerja Sehun, bukan lain hanyalah hasrat semata._ Toh _, Sehun ingat betul jika Luhan tadi_ tidak _menolaknya sama sekali. Luhan melahirkan sebuah paham, kalau Sehun yang salah. Dan Luhan telah membuat aturannya sendiri bahwa Sehun salah dan hal tersebut mutlak. Tak bisa diubah lagi._

 _"Luhan…"_

 _"Jangan mendekat, Brengsek!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke arah Sehun. Kaki Sehun diam. Terpaku ketika sebutan itu meluncur sangat licin dari lidahnya dan melesak masuk melewati rongga dada Sehun. "Beberapa jam lagi ayah akan tahu dan kuyakin, kepalaku sudah tergantung di atas lampu ruang makan besok pagi!"_

 _"Ayahmu takkan pernah berani melakukan itu." Sehun sangat ingin mendekati Luhan, tapi dia setengah was-was, mungkin saja Luhan menendang kejantanannya tiba-tiba. Dan Sehun rasa itu sudah lebih dari mengerikan untuk sekadar dibayangkan. "Jangan berpikir sebegitu rendah, Luhan."_

 _"Rendah, katamu?" Tanpa alasan yang Sehun tahu pasti, Luhan tertawa sarkastik. Suaranya mengalun layaknya deringan halus, namun menjengkelkan. Dahi Sehun mengernyit, perasaannya campur aduk melihat hidung bangir Luhan yang memerah, pipi yang lembap, dan bibir yang terkuak begitu indah ketika ia tertawa. Tak pernah ia melihat Luhan sekacau ini, atau… sudah lama Sehun tak melihat Luhan kacau. Sehun terperangah. "Kau yang membuat pikiranku rendah, Tuan Oh. Bangga akan dirimu, hm? Mencoba memenuhi kenikmatanmu di dalam ruangan yang bahkan pegawaimu bisa melihat ke dalamnya? Ya Tuhan, kupikir kau cukup cerdas!"_

 _Sehun benar-benar perlu menegaskan kalau ia nekat menindih Luhan di atas meja kerjanya karena Luhan yang tak menunjukkan sifat defensif. Akal Sehun hilang kala itu, tak ingat jika ruangannya hanya berbataskan etalase tebal. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rahang Sehun mengeras. Lumayan tersinggung saat Luhan membahas sesuatu yang menjadi potensial kesuksesannya selama ini. Luhan salah, ya, Sehun tahu jelas akan hal itu. Semua bukan tentang kecerdasannya, namun gairah yang meluap ketika melihat dada Luhan terapit oleh lengannya sendiri hingga menciptakan garis sensual di antaranya, serta belahan rok yang nyaris menghancurkan pertahanan Sehun untuk tidak menyibak rok hitam itu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Luhan, dengarkan aku. Aku tak mau kau berpikiran bahwa ayahmu akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Astaga, ayahmu juga laki-laki, dia tahu apa yang kurasakan dan dia merasakan apa yang telah kuperbuat pada putri tunggalnya!"_

 _"Itukah alasanmu supaya aku tidak khawatir?"_

 _"Kubilang saja ya, alasan satu-satunya supaya kau tak perlu khawatir adalah ikut sadar, bahwa kau juga tidak menolakku tadi. Atau setidaknya, itu telah menjelaskan dari mana datangnya ketenanganku karena telah meraba areamu."_

 _"Persetan, Oh Sehun! Intinya, reputasiku sudah hancur karenamu."_

 _"Hancur? Karenaku lagi?" Dari tadi Sehun sangat ingin tertawa mendengar pembelaan Luhan terhadap dirinya sendiri, namun untuk kali ini, tawa yang ditahannya sungguhan lepas. Menertawai Luhan, itulah yang terjadi. Luhan hanya mengejar reputasinya saja. "Kurasa kau yang menghancurkan reputasimu sendiri."_

 _"Ini yang kubenci. Laki-laki selalu egois."_ Sehun tidak seegois itu. _Dia merelakan seseorang yang dicintainya mengatakannya "Brengsek". Tak terhitung sudah berapa lama satu orang wanita yang bersangkutan masalah percintaan dengannya mengatai brengsek. Sehun tidak pantas untuk sebutan itu dan Luhan telah melabelinya dengan status Brengsek. Semua hanya berasal dari perutnya dan turun ke kejantanannya demi memuaskan gairah yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun ini pada Luhan. Sesederhana itu. Luhan terlalu indah. Dan Sehun buta karenanya, hingga sampai saat ini lagi-lagi Sehun hampir melupakan fakta jika Luhan_ telah menyebutnya brengsek.

 _"Aku menawarkan padamu, Luhan, sungguh. Jika kau pikir aku-lah yang sepenuhnya merusak reputasimu," kata Sehun pelan. Ada sedikit jeda yang membuat Sehun merasa semakin gamang sekaligus tak mampu membuat sulut api Luhan mereda. Sehun mulai merasakan urat di pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Kemudian ia berkata, "Biarkan aku menikahimu, kalau begitu."_

 _Sehun akan bersyukur._

 _Kecuali cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Dateng bawain FF revolusi Luhan berdada penuh dan bergaris pantat tembus karena rok kerjanya hewhew :v

Ini FF perwujudan challenge giveaway dari **HunHan Indonesia**.

Ada yang bingung sama status HunHan apa? Siapa yang tersiksa dan menyiksa? Ada apa dengan reputasi Luhan? Bagaimana masa lalu mereka? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun dan Luhan satu sama lain? Bhaks. Kelewat banyak yang masih gantung. **New** things and more **fresh** parts will be revealed soon! Pokoknya, next chapter bakal ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Jadi, tungguin chapter selanjutnya aja, yaa.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Past Isn't Home Anymore

**Title : The Feelings**

 **Main Casts : Oh Se Hun and Lu Han**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Author/Writer : seluddict**

Warning : There are no notice for some flashback part. Puzzle storyline. Be a sensitive!

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

 **HunHan | Gender Switch | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Sehun memiliki perasaan aneh yang dominan buruk. Sehun berfirasat, hidupnya takkan pernah mulus semulus ketika ayah dan ibunya masih ada. Hidupnya takkan pernah baik setelah Zitao ikut pergi, dan Sehun salah satu faktor yang mempercepat kematiannya. Rasa bersalah tak pernah habis di ulu hatinya. Realitas jelas terbukti. Hidupnya tak mulus dan itu sungguh tidak menghibur Sehun.

Sampai sekarang Sehun masih belum percaya bahwa Luhan telah menjadi istrinya. _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja._ Sehun teringat akan ucapannya dulu. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, dan Sehun sudah mengira bahwa Luhan mengetahuinya.

 _"Tidak," katanya protes dengan suara parau dan jemari yang bergetar. "Setengah pegawai di lantai atas melihatnya… akulah… yang ada di bawah tubuhmu, bersamamu, dengan posisi…_ seperti itu _. Kau tahu sifat manusia dengan lidahnya yang tak bisa diam, besok, semua akan tahu!"_

 _"Sebuah pernikahan. Kita harus membicarakannya di rumahku."_

 _"Kau gila! Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya? Kau pasti bercanda!" Luhan mulai merasakan kepanikan yang berlebih, seolah mencekik lehernya. Lehernya mulai pegal dan Luhan menekan pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Pipinya terasa agak panas._ Ayahnya akan membunuhnya. _Jabatan tinggi mengharuskan pembuatan skenario yang penuh kebohongan di mata dunia. Tapi tak akan ada lagi skenario seolah-olah perusahaan ayah Luhan dan Sehun terlihat baik dan bersih. Setelah ini,_ mungkin _._

Pilihan baik apa yang Luhan punya sejak pertengkaran di dalam ruang kerjanya yang terus berlanjut di ruang tamu rumah Sehun? Luhan tak mempunyai solusi dan hanya Sehun yang tahu satu-satunya solusi tersebut. Tetapi Luhan tidak akan menikah hanya karena mencoba merasakan kenikmatan jasmani di atas meja!

Luhan tak pernah merasa sebingung ini seumur hidupnya. Ibunya pasti sangat terpukul karena kejadian bodoh yang begitu konyol.

 _"Dengarkan aku, aku akan membawamu dengan mobilku. Mari pergi dari sini, kita akan mencari tempat pribadi untuk berbicara."_

Seharusnya Sehun tak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya Sehun membiarkan reputasi Luhan sebagai wanita sekaligus putri tunggal pria terpandang terancam dan memilih untuk tidak membicarakan apa pun dengan Luhan.

Terakhir kali melihat Luhan setelah keributan itu, semuanya hening. Dan besok paginya, bukan kepala Luhan yang tergantung di atas meja makan keluarga Xiao, tapi ayah Luhan yang mendatangi rumahnya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. _Oh Tuhan._ Luhan yang menolak tawarannya, lalu untuk apa Sehun perlu dipaksa lagi untuk menikahi Luhan?

 _"K_ _au cukup jantan untuk itu, Oh Sehun. Kau telah merusak reputasinya dan rumor di perusahaan meluas dengan sangat buruk._ _"_

 _"K_ _au tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menikahi Luhan sedangkan putrimu sendiri tidak menyetujuinya. Putrimu_ membenciku. _"_

Luhan membenci Sehun, itu sangat menamparnya. Dan andai saja ayah Luhan tidak mengotot, juga Sehun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sifat ayahnya itu, mungkin tiada cerita tentang perjodohan. Nasi telah menjadi bubur—sejak lama Luhan sangat membenci istilah ini, meskipun ia jauh lebih membenci lelaki yang meraba paha dalamnya.

Terlepas dari itu, tak pernah Sehun sangka Luhan pernah menjadi seorang yang ia benci. Dulu. Sudah lama sekali. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Suatu hal membuat Sehun membenci Luhan, _mengusir_ Luhan. Sehun tidak mau melihat gadis itu. Sehun pernah tidak menginginkan Luhan. Sehun malu dan rasanya… jijik.

Sehun takkan berdusta, saat itu—kira-kira delapan belas tahun yang lalu?—Luhan tidak lebih dari sekadar gadis mungil berpipi tembam dan bergigi kelinci. Luhan murah menebar senyum lebar, jauh berbeda seperti Sehun ketika seusia Luhan. Sehun bertingkah dingin, menjaga Luhan, Baekhyun, dan dua gadis kecil lain dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia tak sebegitu kuat menaruh perhatian pada gadis kecil tersebut. Tetapi dari segalanya, ada yang berhasil menyapa diri Sehun. Dan semua itu berasal dari jernihnya dua mata Luhan seperti pantulan madu.

Sehun mendesah keras sambil memijit pelipisnya di kursi kebesarannya sebagai _CEO_. Melihat pintu masuk yang tepat berada di depannya membuat pikiran Sehun terasa tertarik ke dua bulan lalu ketika Luhan membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk untuk memberikan beberapa berkas hubungan kerja dengan ayah Luhan. Luhan datang seperti calon sekretarisnya yang seksi—ah, Sehun sangat mengharapkan status itu.

Tidak masalah kalau Luhan menginginkan hubungan seksual di dalam ruangannya walau bergerombol pegawainya menonton dari luar. Takkan ada yang menganggap serius karena wajar saja, zaman sekarang apa yang tidak bagi keinginan nafsu seseorang? Tapi sayangnya, ada suatu status yang melarang. Dan hal itu benar terjadi. Larangan telah dilanggar, dan mereka terpaksa menikah. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sehun di bahunya menyebar ke dadanya. Pernikahan apa yang lebih buruk dengan dasar skandal dan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin? _Ini sudah cukup buruk, berhentilah menjalankan rumah tangga yang pada akhirnya menyakiti dua belah pihak._

Sehun tidak pernah menerapkan larangan pada Luhan semenjak pernikahannya. Pergi dengan siapa, pergi ke mana, percuma saja, dia tak berhak untuk itu. Luhan boleh melakukan urusannya, dan Sehun melakukan urusannya juga. Luar biasa, tapi apa pedulinya? Terkecuali, sifat penyuka minuman keras seperti Luhan. Luhan tak boleh dan takkan pernah Sehun izinkan untuk minum di luar rumah. Tidak hanya karena sesuatu yang berbahaya dapat mengancam tubuhnya, namun reputasinya di mata semua orang sebagai istri Sehun juga. Sehun pernah memergoki wanita itu mabuk di salah satu bar ternama, dan itu sangat sukses menjadikan kepalanya panas karena ada pemandangan sial; Luhan terhimpit kuat oleh seorang pria. Sehun tak mau hal serupa terjadi lagi karena menurutnya sangat berbahaya dan tak etis. Kesimpulannya, Sehun telah menerapkan klaimnya pada Luhan. Maka dari itu, Sehun lebih memilih membeli sebuah almari besar untuk menjadi tempat penyimpanan berbagai alkoholnya. Luhan boleh mengambilnya, tapi dengan batas wajar dan waktu yang tepat.

Awalnya memang tolol. Ceroboh ketika Sehun berada di dekat Luhan yang baru. Luhan yang anggun dan menggairahkan di pesta. Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang dilihatnya seperti gadis delapan belas tersebut baru keluar dari cangkang kepompongnya dan memekarkan sayapnya yang indah.

Lima tahun yang lalu juga—astaga, Sehun sangat suka bagian ini—semua yang ada pada Luhan berubah begitu pesat. Semua, terkecuali matanya yang membuat para pria hanyut dengan mulut yang terbuka. Semenjak terakhir kali melihat Luhan, jujur saja Sehun tak menemukan hal yang sangat menonjol di bagian dadanya. Sehun mengakuinya meskipun kesan pertama tersebut terdengar sedikit cabul—masa bodoh. Pinggulnya tidak begitu terbentuk sehingga dulu Luhan remaja terlihat biasa saja dan tak memiliki hal yang dapat menarik perhatian. Dan ini menakjubkan, Luhan datang ke pesta perusahaan dengan gaun yang mempesona layaknya putri kerajaan. Belahan dada putih yang memberi Sehun sedikit pengertian bahwa payudara itu merasa sesak dan tidak tahan berada dalam kekangan korset gaun. Pinggulnya yang berlekuk seakan merayu Sehun untuk mencengkramnya kuat. Astaga, fisik Luhan banyak memang berubah. Bentuk kejantanannya saat itu juga sempat berubah; terangsang.

Perubahan tersebut dan perubahan bagian dalam Luhan yang hanya Sehun tahu, membuat Sehun jatuh pada pesonanya. Rasa tertarik yang tak tahunya berkembang drastis menjadi rasa rindu dan perasaan sesak seperti sedang jatuh cinta—ya, sialnya ia memang telah jatuh cinta—di tahun kedua setelah pesta itu berakhir. Luhan memabukkan. Luhan telah membuatnya gila.

Sehun berharap seseorang dapat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat. Tanpa sadar, hal tersebut sekaligus berguna untuk mengobati perasaannya yang kebas.

* * *

Sehun sudah pergi. Demi Tuhan, _Sehun sudah pergi._ Dengan senang hati, Luhan membuka matanya. Pinggulnya terasa hendak patah saat ia mengganti posisi berbaring. Perlahan ingatannya datang. Malam hebat bersama Sehun dan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan telanjang di bawah selimut. Pertama, Luhan menyentuh keningnya, mengusapnya pelan, ada sesuatu yang terasa membekas di sana yang seharusnya tidak bertahan se-lama ini. Mungkin efek dari kecupan Sehun satu jam yang lalu? Kenapa bibirnya masih terasa di kening? Ya ampun, berhenti memikirkan bibir Sehun beserta kecupannya, Luhan sudah terlambat kerja! _Luhan tak peduli._ Kemudian tangannya kontan meraba meja nakas. Satu tekstur yang biasa Luhan temukan, ini rutinitas Sehun jika ia lebih dulu berangkat kerja. Luhan menariknya dan melihat dengan mata menyipit sebuah kertas berwarna kuning.

 _ **"Aku berangkat lebih dulu. Sarapan sudah ada di bawah dan jangan terlambat bekerja.**_

 _ **Milikmu, Sh."**_

Luhan menjatuhkan tangannya, matanya kembali tertutup senang. Asal Sehun tahu saja, hari ini Luhan takkan bekerja. Dia sedang malas melakukan apa pun. Pengecualian untuk membesuk ibunya seminggu sekali. Demi Dewa Neptunus, Luhan setengah malas juga untuk hal sepele itu.

Dan di sinilah Luhan. Dengan _blouse_ satin hitamnya, di depan pintu rumah orangtuanya. Berdiri tak terlalu yakin akan rencananya ini. Kepalanya pusing hanya karena bergelut untuk masuk atau tidak. Luhan punya kenangan buruk untuk menginjakkan kakinya di sini dan rasanya Luhan lebih ingin hilang, tenggelam oleh tanah yang tengah ia pijak. Luhan menekan belnya satu kali. Tapi tidak ada yang memberinya respons bahkan ketika Luhan mulai sedikit kesal dan menekan lagi belnya secara beruntun. Luhan menoleh dengan anggun saat seorang pria dari arah taman di sebelah berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya. Luhan jadi berpikir, ada apa lagi dengan keanehan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya…"

"Tenang saja, apa yang terjadi?"

Ilwoo, pria berumur empat puluhan tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali. Hening menyergap ketika pria yang telah bekerja selama separuh umurnya itu belum juga menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan menepuk dahinya, Luhan teringat bahwa di usianya, Ilwoo sudah cukup pelupa untuk apa pun, kecuali namanya sendiri mungkin. "Apa Mama ada di dalam?"

"Saya kurang tahu, Nyonya. Tadi Nyonya Xiao…" Ilwoo mulai kelihatan berpikir-pikir lagi.

"Oh, tidak, Ilwoo. Maksudku, apakah kau memperbolehkanku untuk masuk sekarang?"

Ilwoo mengangguk sopan dan membuka pintunya. Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar dan masuk ke dalam. Ia mengira jika ibunya itu tengah duduk di kursi makan sambil mengupas apel merah kesukaannya. Tapi, jika betul begitu, mungkin tadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya bukanlah Ilwoo. Kakinya yang dibalut jins biru melangkah ke lantai atas. Di depan kamar sang ibu inilah Luhan sempat berpikir lagi akan keputusannya. Dentingan kaca di dalam kamar membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahi kemudian menggenggam kenop perak berukiran bunga di pintunya. Luhan mengenal sangat baik jenis dentingan itu dan untuk apa dentingan tersebut berasal dari kamar wanita tua di dalam ruangan seperti ini.

Luhan mendengar gumaman kecil yang aneh dari dalam, seperti, _"Jangan hari ini. Jangan pernah datang."_ Atau, _"Aku menyayangimu,_ tapi _kau perempuan."_ Ia tak tahan dan segera membuka pintunya. Ibunya yang masih memakai piyama abu-abu—Luhan mencari jam dinding melalui penglihatannya dan ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi—sedang duduk kacau di lantai dengan menyandar pada sisi ranjang. Yang membuat Luhan semakin geram adalah botol-botol minuman keras yang berdiri di sekitar ibunya. Sebagian sudah terjatuh.

Luhan mendapat interaksi mata dengan ibunya, dan wanita berumur tersebut terlihat amat tidak suka. Lalu Luhan mulai berpikir sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ini salah. Keputusannya salah untuk datang ke sini di waktu yang tidak tepat, atau _selama-lamanya_ memang tidak tepat.

"Kau datang?"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab dengan agak terbata. "Salahkah aku?"

Ibunya tertawa sesaat. "Harusnya kau tahu itu, bodoh." Luhan merasa bulu-bulu halusnya merinding. Ia membutuhkan seseorang. Sehun… _Di mana Sehun?_

"Mama…" Dengan sedikit keberaniannya, Luhan maju berjalan mendekat. Air matanya sudah siap tergenang di pelupuk mata dan pipi Luhan sudah mulai terasa menghangat. Saat Luhan menyentuh lengannya dan berjongkok di samping ibunya, ibunya tersebut mendadak muntah di kaki Luhan. Cairan bening dan sisa makanan yang masih terbentuk menyelimuti kakinya. Dengan begitu jelas Luhan merasakan hangat-hangat licin yang menjijikkan. Ibunya kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti mengobrol dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Pelan berlanjut, Luhan merasa iba dengan keadaannya. Ia ingin marah mengingat kakinya sudah berlumuran muntah. "Sadarlah, apa kau bisa sadar? Kau mengotori kakiku." Luhan melirih, menahan tangisnya, tapi wanita dengan keriput samar di tangannya masih saja berkata tak jelas. Mingtze, ibu Luhan, mengangkat botol yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangannya kemudian meneguknya kuat. Luhan membelalak dan ia merebut botol tersebut. "Hentikan! Kau sudah tua, berhentilah minum-minum!"

"Kembalikan, Pelacur!"

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

Tepat ketika itu, pipi Luhan terasa terbakar. Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sangat baik di sana dan Luhan merasakan darahnya menggelenyar begitu deras. Dia baru saja ditampar, itu sangat perih dan baru kali ini ia mencicipi tamparan yang begitu hebat. Dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Jangan coba-coba untuk mencegahku! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini dan semua sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun!"

Luhan berhasil menjatuhkan air mata beningnya. Dengan cepat ia menyekanya, mencoba untuk terlihat kuat, dan menatap Mingtze dengan dahi yang berkerut beserta hati yang perlahan hancur. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu hancur, aku tidak bersalah dan kau tak berhak seperti ini."

"Kau selalu saja menjadi anakku yang sialan. Berterimakasihlah padaku, kau boleh melakukan apa pun tapi jangan menghalangiku! Dan, _Pelacur_ , berhentilah seperti ini. Menangis membuatmu terlihat lemah… dan menjijikkan."

Hati Luhan seperti teremas oleh tangan ibunya sendiri. Menyakitkan dan Luhan sangat ingin berlari sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan aku seperti dulu." Luhan menangis lebih deras. _Kenapa Sehun tidak datang juga? Di mana pelindungnya?_ Hatinya semakin hancur tak berbentuk. Perasaannya sakit tak terkira ketika Luhan harus mengatakan satu kenyataan. "Aku ini anakmu…"

Ibunya tidak sudi, mungkin Luhan juga tidak pernah berharap dapat lahir dari rahim yang salah. Luhan _tidak_ diinginkan, Luhan begitu paham akan hal ini.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa melarangku untuk meminum alkohol, dungu! Kurasa Sehun punya lebih banyak dari ini, kan? Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" Ibunya mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang menabrak keras lantai serta dentingan antara botol kristal di tangannya dan lantai. Wanita itu merebut lagi alkohol di tangan Luhan dan menyiram perempuan tersebut dari kepala hingga kakinya yang terkena muntahan. Luhan tak dapat bergerak. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan tak mau bergerak. Membiarkan ibunya melampiaskan apa saja. "Pergilah dari rumah setelah ini." Bagaimana ia akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti kucing yang jatuh ke selokan?

Sekarang Luhan tak peduli. Tubuhnya basah dan baunya sangat tak nyaman. Karena aroma minuman keras tidak pantas untuk disiram ke tubuhnya. Menangis dengan badan basah kuyup membuatnya kembali teringat masa lalu. Ia tak akan mencoba bangkit untuk meminta maaf _lagi_. Ini bukan salahnya. Sama sekali bukan.

Luhan mulai bisa melihat cerminan dirinya dari ibunya itu.

Kepala batu. Penyuka minuman keras. Pelanggar aturan. Dan _mandul_.

Mungkin dirinya juga mandul, tak dapat memiliki keturunan dari Sehun. _Luhan pun tak peduli._ Seperti orangtuanya yang salah melahirkan seorang anak perempuan di saat mereka menginginkan seorang laki-laki bersamaan dengan kemandulan ibunya setelah itu. Luhan menangis lagi di sela air yang masih mengalir dari helai rambutnya. Bibirnya terasa membengkak dan matanya mulai perih. Ini teramat menyakiti perasaannya. Seharusnya sejak awal Luhan tak pergi ke sini. Bahkan untuk kembali merencanakannya di kemudian hari.

Ini bukan rumahnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Weyoooo~

Karena di prolog kemaren kayaknya respons sangat mudah ditebak, yaitu **kebingungan** dengan bahasa dan alurnya, atau malah nganggap diri sendiri yang **lambat mikir** (lol, please), sebenarnya semua itu saling berhubungan hahaha XD Saranku ya cuma baca ulang.

Masalahnya, kalau di prolog enggak paham, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya cuma beberapa hal aja yang bisa nyangkut. Di prolog kemarin, bagian awal sebelum dipisahkan dengan judul adalah present (dan itu menyambung ke chapter ini) dan setelah muncul judul itu adalah flashback yang menjadi dasar; skandal apa, kenapa mereka jadi suami-istri, dan blah blah XD

Karena masalah gaya alur ini kupikir bakal buat kalian enggak nyaman, jadi aku nurutin untuk mengubah flashback atau tidaknya dengan suatu perbedaan. Ini FF yang butuh waktu buat update, bedakan dengan novel yang sudah selesai. Alur yang missing bakal jelas seiring update kok.

Special thanks buat owner OA Line **HunHan Indonesia** yang sedang butuh kesabaran tinggi, I feel you~ Happy Anniversary, semoga makin sukses, jangan bosen bahas couple ini sampai mereka nikah hwhw LOL.

Mind to Review?

.

.

And big thanks to :

MissPark92 | nisaramaidah28 **(karena alurnya sengaja dibuat teka-teki~)** | lulu-shi | LisnaOhLu120 | Lisasa Luhan **(as your wish. Thank you)** | Selenia Oh | Baby niz 137 | seluhunhanshp **(cek PM)** | Juna Oh **(my pleasure~)** | labaikands | ruixi1 | _Guest_ **(pls jangan nebak-nebaaaak)** | _Kitty Miu_ | rikha-chan | BananaHun | Ty Kim | DEERHUN794 | sehundick | anisaberliana94 | candelyrufela28 | ohrere1208 | redmascarphone | _Ludeer_ **(please don't XD)** | _gigi onta_


	3. Chapter 2 : Another You

Pulang dengan badan basah kuyup ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Ini masuk dalam segi pelanggaran dan Luhan merasa baik-baik saja akan hal itu. Pandangan penuh belas kasihan dari para pelayannya banyak terlempar untuknya sepanjang perjalanan kurang lebih tiga belas meter sampai ke mobil. Aroma khas minuman keras yang akrab dengan penciumannya, sebagai dasar utama supaya kehilangan sisi wanitanya; _mabuk_ , tak jarang membuatnya menarik napas kuat. Terlalu teradiksi dengan aroma berandalan ini, tapi terasa salah. Bir bukan untuk mandi; salah satu lelucon yang dapat Luhan simpulkan. Luhan akan malu sekaligus bangga dengan keberaniannya jika dirinya memakai pakaian tembus pandang, dan untungnya ia mengenakan blus berwarna hitam. Panjang umur-lah Sehun. Istrinya tidak menjadi bahan tontonan lebih buruk dari kondisi layaknya kucing tercebur selokan.

Bicara tentang ibunya, Luhan jelas sekali _diusir_ , dan hal itu sudah terbiasa untuk ia terima. Luhan tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan, tapi tak tahu ada di mana kesalahannya. Dan mungkin suaminya yang saat ini masih bekerja tahu.

Luhan takkan pulang secepat ini. Duduk di mobil selama beberapa jam sambil menyalakan lagu keras-keras hanyalah cara Luhan untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tak mau pelayan di rumah mendapatinya pulang cepat dan memberi informasi itu pada Sehun. Hidupnya sudah cukup susah dan Luhan tidak berniat membuat kepalanya meledak.

Aroma menyengat dari minuman keras yang masih menempel di pakaiannya menggoda untuk mengajak Luhan ikut mencicipi. Ia ingin minum-minum, tapi Luhan tahu rencananya tak cukup baik. Luhan seperempat tidak mau menyia-nyiakan perlindungan sisi baik Sehun, karena Luhan juga telah melihat sisi lain dari Sehun ketika Zitao meninggal. _Duduk diam di sebelah peti mati Zitao, menunduk dengan dahi yang berkerut. Selama tiga hari penuh ia menjadi lelaki yang tertutup, membentak orang-orang di sekitarnya, meminta agar mereka meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _Dan jauh sebelum hidup Sehun terlihat berantakan, ketika masih kecil, kira-kira sejak usianya dua belas, Luhan memuja Sehun, berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur agar memiliki saudara laki-laki sepertinya—kuat dan tampan, dan dengan senang hati memberikan perhatian besar, sama juga seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap Zitao, Baekhyun, dan Yixing. Wajar baginya sebagai seorang remaja untuk tergila-gila pada Sehun._

 _Waktu berjalan dan rasanya semua mulai tak terkendali._ _Mengikuti naluri dan hasratnya yang begitu besar, tanpa berpikir panjang dan dengan malu-malu Luhan mencium Sehun di teras pria itu pada suatu malam._ _Luhan tidak terlalu ingat kapan tepatnya hal memalukan itu terjadi, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Luhan tak pernah merencanakan apalagi berniat melakukannya, tapi malam itu wajah Sehun yang disiram cahaya bulan begitu indah dan mempesona, ia terbuai dalam pesona pria itu yang sangat sial karena telah mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal gila. Kaki Luhan berjinjit dan ia berhasil mencium bibir Sehun; setidaknya berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Sehun. Setelah itu, dengan keras Sehun mengusir Luhan dari rumahnya. Luhan tak sempat memikirkan kegilaan bodohnya sampai Sehun menariknya kuat sampai-sampai rasanya lengannya itu akan terlepas dari bahu_ _nya_ _. "Kalau kau nekat melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, aku akan menjadi penolakmu dan akan menjelaskan pada ayahmu mengapa kau tak diterima lagi untuk bermain di sini!" bentak Sehun dengan suara yang mengerikan. Leher Luhan melilit oleh rasa takut dan cemas, ia berlari dari teras menjauhi Sehun dengan air mata malu._

 _Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, dan kenangan itu jelas terasa masih menyakitkan._

 _Luhan menduga bahwa setelah kejadian tersebut, Sehun menjadi sangat membencinya._ _Sehun mungkin tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya adalah Luhan._ _Mungkin Sehun juga jijik padanya._ _Tetapi hal itu tidak mampu menghentikan hasratnya kepada Sehun._ _Ia tetap memujanya hingga dewasa. Luhan bahkan mau saja untuk memberikan apa pun agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang bermain di atas ranjang bersama Sehun!_

 _Tapi tak sedikit pun Sehun menunjukkan minat pada Luhan. Buruknya, pria itu menghancurkan semua harapan Luhan ketika berusia delapan belas tahun._ _Di pesta perusahaan._ _Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah wanita tercantik di ruangan itu, bahkan dengan mudahnya Sehun membawa Luhan untuk berdansa sebagai pemanasan._ _Berputar-putar dengan anggun, bersamaan jemari Sehun yang menyelip di antara jemarinya. Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun akan memberinya kecupan manis di pipi dan berbisik padanya. "Kau mau berdansa denganku lagi di acara utama nanti?" Oh Tuhan, dengan cara apa Luhan dapat menolaknya? Luhan tak punya kesanggupan untuk itu, maka ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menunggu Sehun di atas tangga._

 _Tapi Sehun menggandeng Jung Soojung._ _Sehun bahkan tak sedikit pun melihat ke arahnya lagi._ _Soojung dan Sehun adalah perpaduan yang sempurna dan Luhan tak pernah berpikir jika dirinya dapat menjadi sela di antara mereka._

Sehun telah menghancurkan hatinya, dan untuk selamanya, Sehun merupakan lelaki terbajingan yang pernah ia temui.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **HunHan | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun belum pulang dari kantor._ Itu kabar baik. Luhan bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan selagi hanya ia yang berkuasa di rumah ini. Dan satu destinasi awal yang membuat kaki Luhan beserta matanya tertarik, adalah berjejer minuman keras yang berdiri rapi di dalam lemari besar. Ya Tuhan, Luhan sangat ingin meraup beberapa botol ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke kamar, lalu bersenang-senang. Secara tak sadar, ia menelan air ludah. Tangannya yang bersih menyapa permukaan kaca yang membatasi botol kristal tersebut di dalam lemari. Telunjuknya bertahan, dan kaki Luhan berjalan. Navigasi yang baik, Luhan memilih dengan teliti botol mana yang kelihatan menarik dengan ujung telunjuk, bersamaan matanya yang jeli seperti sang perfeksionis.

"Nyonya, Tuan Oh tidak pernah mengizinkan Nyonya untuk hari ini."

 _Aha!_ Satu dengan botol berwarna biru gelap di pojok bawah kanan telah mengambil perhatiannya. Masa bodoh dengan pelayan lelaki berbadan kekarnya; Luhan berjinjit girang dan bertepuk tangan riang. "Astaga, astaga, calon minumanku!"

Mengabaikan dengusan pelan dari si pelayan, Luhan berfantasi. Luhan penasaran bagaimana rasanya, sensasi apa yang akan ia dapat dari alkohol yang satu itu. Persetan dengan jadwal, peraturan Sehun tidak berlaku selama Sehun belum pulang. Sehun pasti bisa memakluminya. Luhan teramat yakin jika Sehun dapat mengerti jika ia tahu kondisinya—Luhan baru saja pulang dari kejadian yang membuat emosinya tertahan di kerongkongan.

"Kangin, Sehun tidak akan marah padaku. Jangan khawatir," katanya bernada. Wanita itu berlari ke kamar, menyabet dengan gesit handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Membasahi tubuhnya dari aroma minuman beralkohol menggunakan air hangat, mengeramasi rambutnya dengan gembira, dan membayangkan bagaimana segarnya ia terlihat setelah mandi sambil meneguk botol biru yang telah ditargetkan.

* * *

Tegukan pertama, kalau boleh jujur, dunia Luhan serasa terputar. Kepalanya langsung tersengat oleh beribu tegangan tak kasatmata efek kandungan alkohol yang sialnya tak begitu Luhan tahu, mungkin di atas enam puluh persen, dan siapa yang peduli? Masih mengenakan handuk juga terasa begitu nyaman. Semilir angin yang melewati sela pahanya membuat area dalamnya dingin dan Luhan menikmatinya dengan baik. Mungkin rencana selanjutnya ialah membiarkan tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun. _Haha!_

Tegukan kedua, rasanya menjadi aneh. Leher Luhan seperti menebal, tercekik. Luhan mengerang, menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan mengernyit. Ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa, kemudian habis oleh keheranan. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang ada di dalam cermin mengikuti ekspresinya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, Luhan sendiri tak yakin otaknya masih ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Karena beberapa patah kata telah diucapkan dengan sembrono seperti, "Sial, aku terlihat sangat menggairahkan."

Tentu saja! Setiap pria juga pasti akan tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri ketika melihat wanita secantik Luhan yang menggenggam botol minuman beralkohol di depan cermin hanya dengan berselimut handuk! Bahkan Sehun.

Ya, tapi seharusnya Luhan tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan lelaki itu. Intinya, Sehun belum pulang, dan Luhan yakin seribu persen kalau dirinya tak akan ketahuan tengah mabuk.

Sial. _Dirinya sudah mabuk._ Secepat ini, dan tiba-tiba Luhan jadi lebih yakin jika Sehun akan tahu kebenaran bahwa ada pencuri kecil yang mengambil minumannya, karena ia pasti akan terkapar di lantai setelah ini. Astaga, jangan. Tahan sedikit lagi. Luhan masih ingin menikmati beberapa tegukan nikmat sebelum dirinya terkulai jatuh karena mabuk.

"Sehun- _ah_ , jangan pulang dulu bisa? Aku belum siap mati di tanganmu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Kemudian Luhan tertawa geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuhan Yang Maha Baik, dengan begitu jelas Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah tertawa sendirian di depan cermin. Sebegitu rusaknya-kah tiap saraf di otaknya? Atau… Ah, ada botol kristal di tangan istrinya, Sehun mengerti kenapa wanita cantik itu berbicara sendirian… dengan wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Luhan terlihat gila, tapi menggoda perut Sehun. Lekuk Luhan dari belakang dan begitu bersihnya bahu Luhan membuat tanda lelaki di lehernya gelisah naik-turun. Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan dasi yang ia kenakan mengetat dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi butuh angin segar.

Demi Dewa Angin, Sehun sudah pulang dan sedang menonton kegilaan Luhan.

Mengikuti kemauan manja tubuhnya, Sehun melepas dua sepatu dan sepasang kaos kakinya dengan senyap. Tangannya berpindah ke dasi, melonggarkannya sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan yang masih saja menatap cermin dengan ucapan mabuk yang tak ayal membuat Sehun merasakan kegelisahan gairahnya naik begitu pesat.

Sesaat hanya kemeja putih yang Sehun kenakan, ia mengangkat kain bagian lengannya hingga ke siku, dan tanpa keraguan sama sekali memasukkan pinggul Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun hanya dapat mengecup telinga Luhan saat tubuh Luhan terasa menegang untuk sepersekian detik. Tapi dengan cepat ketegangan Luhan berubah, wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil ketika gigi Sehun menggoda telinganya.

"Apa hari Jumat adalah hari yang kuizinkan untuk mengambil minuman di lemari?"

"Aku tidak boleh mengambilnya?"

"Itu tidak masuk dalam jadwal."

Luhan terdiam. Tanpa kesadaran, ia meneguk lagi bir di tangannya. "Kumohon, jangan _egois_."

Sehun berhenti memainkan sekitar wajah Luhan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan ucapan Luhan. Atau mungkin ia hanya terkena efek yang otomatis menghubungkan kata sifat itu dengan masa lalunya. "Luhan, aku muak dengan segala persepsimu selama ini. Aku tidak dan sama sekali bukan seorang egois."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan Sehun tiba-tiba meraba payudaranya dan menyelip melalui sela pada handuk. "Kau mau apa saat ini? Aku sedang dalam kondisi buruk."

Jujur saja, Sehun masih mencari di mana puncak payudara Luhan sembunyi, dan setelah ia menemukannya, Luhan tak sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah potongan dari desahannya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Luhan?"

"Lahirnya aku di dunia ini." Luhan meremas sisi lemari merasakan sensasi dari permainan jari panas yang penuh akan titik gairah Sehun, sementara tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengalirkan air minuman di kerongkongannya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada ibuku karena telah lahir. Harusnya aku tidak ada, kan? Percuma juga ia mengharapkanku, kemungkinan aku tak bisa hamil, dan faktanya aku memang _tidak_ mau punya anak."

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan baik jika Luhan tengah tertawa setelahnya. Hatinya pelan-pelan dirobek oleh sesuatu yang ditimbulkan karena ucapan Luhan. Setidaknya jika Luhan tak ada, perjalanan panjang Sehun tak akan pernah ada juga. Sehun tidak bisa menceritakan kisah dan kenangan tentang pertemuan dengan ibunya pada calon anaknya di masa depan, ya Tuhan, Sehun semakin sakit memikirkan perihal keturunan. Luhan tak salah, Sehun tahu itu begitu jelas, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya, pemikiran Luhan terlalu sempit, Sehun maklum. Tapi kenapa niat atas keengganan keturunan harus ada di ucapannya? Apa Luhan tak tahu jika Sehun memiliki keinginan yang teramat besar tentang keturunan sebagai tanda ikatan mereka? "Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal? Kau tidak salah, Luhan. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Mereka menginginkan seorang bayi laki-laki ketika kau lahir. Dan setelah kau lahir, kemampuan ibumu untuk mengandung diambil Tuhan. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Tidak mendengar respons apa pun dari Luhan, dan hanya mendapat desahan karena keberaniannya yang telah mencubit puting Luhan, Sehun malah semakin tak tahan pada area yang sedari tadi melantunkan nada erotis. Luhan yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang panjangnya tak lebih dari setengah paha adalah kelemahan Sehun. Ia mencium sesuatu yang wangi dari helai lembut Luhan, Sehun menghirupnya lebih dalam; Luhan bergerak gelisah. "Rambutmu berbau alkohol. Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa kau mandi dengan air itu?"

Oh! Rasanya Luhan ingin tertawa hebat, dan gemuruh tawa renyah benar-benar tertahan di tenggorokan Luhan. Tangan kiri Sehun berpindah dari pinggulnya ke bawah, masuk ke dalam handuk dan mencari celah di mana pahanya sedikit terbuka. Dan gerakan pelan penuh gairah itu membuat Luhan kembali menyelesaikan sebuah desahan lembut yang seakan-akan memberi feromon pada Sehun tentang "sentuh aku lebih jauh". Tangan Sehun berhenti mencari jeda tepat di bawah selangkangannya, dan kesempatan tersebut Luhan jadikan untuk sesi menjawab. "Kelihatannya begitu. Hebat?"

"Hebat. Kupikir hanya dulu kau sangat nakal, Luhan. Tapi sampai saat ini kau juga nakal, dan keras kepala."

Jauh dari topik memang. Tapi Luhan pikir bahwa Sehun yang menuntunnya pada pembahasan lain, lagipula tangan Sehun sudah keluar dari dalam handuknya dan memilih untuk memeluk tubuhnya erat serta hangat. Ketika bibir Sehun menciumi leher kanannya, sebuah kenangan melintas di benak Luhan. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau salah besar," jawabnya dengan nada agak aneh. "Yixing dan Baekhyun yang dengan bodohnya berniat mengambil kupu-kupu biru itu dengan mengejar, melewati semak belukar, melompat-lompat, dan _hup!_ Mereka jatuh ke lumpur. Kenapa itu jadi salahku? Zitao dan aku bersih dari masalah, hanya saja, Zitao menyenggol lenganku untuk ikut masuk ke lumpur. Dan itu menggoda naluri anak kecilku. Kau saja yang terlalu keras pada kami."

"Keras? Aku keras?" Sehun tertawa, tangannya berjalan di perut Luhan. "Jangan menyalahartikan hal disiplin dengan kekerasan. Jujur ya, menerapkan sedikit disiplin pada empat gadis kecil bukan tugas yang mudah seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Tak heran kalau kau menganggapku keras, bukan Baekhyun dan Yixing saja, tapi seharusnya aku memukul bokong kalian berempat karena pulang sore dengan tubuh seperti gajah habis bermain, terutama bokong _mu_." Tepat saat itu, Luhan merasakan pantat bagian kanannya teremas. Ia tak sengaja mendesah pelan dan ikut meremas sebelah tangan Sehun yang masih bergerak di perutnya. "Suaramu sangat indah, Luhan… Aku menginginkanmu. Kau cantik."

Tangan Sehun kini mengambil alih botol bir dari tangan Luhan dan meneguknya satu kali, lalu ia menaruh botol itu di meja nakas. Luhan tertawa keras, dengan liar ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahan. " _Please_ , bisakah kau menghentikan rayuanmu? Aku takut kau akan menyebabkan dadaku meledak atau cedera serius lainnya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Dada Luhan mulai berdebar, lulutnya gemetar, dan hal itu membenarkan kembali pemahamannya jika dulu Sehun merupakan pria yang mampu menaklukan wanita manapun dengan mudah dan membuatnya meleleh. "Sial," Luhan mengumpat pelan.

"Jujur saja, kenanganmu tentangku sangat buruk. Tapi aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Luhan."

Tekanan lembut dari bibir Sehun mengacaukan pikiran Luhan. Ia kehilangan semua akal sehat ketika lidah Sehun menyentuh pundaknya, hangat dan basah. Sehun memindahkan tangannya ke payudaranya, menekan sama lembut seperti lidahnya yang tengah bermain dan perlahan mulai memberikan pijatan. Luhan meredam lenguhannya dan tanpa sadar kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menemukan bibirnya dan lidah itu berganti untuk masuk menjelajahinya. Mulai dari gigi, kulit halus dan basah di rongga mulut Luhan, serta di lidahnya. Luhan mundur untuk merapatkan diri tapi kakinya tersandung kaki Sehun—Sehun segera memutar Luhan dengan lengan yang mencengkram pinggul Luhan dan mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Luhan mulai tidak tahan. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak sabar dan tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya agar terkunci di atas ranjang. Lidah Luhan mulai membalas sentuhan Sehun. Geraman keluar tertahan dari Luhan saat ia merasakan paha Sehun yang menekan selangkangannya. Tangan Luhan naik untuk menyelip di surai Sehun, meremasnya penuh gairah dan tanpa kesadaran penuh Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri untuk merasakan tekstur paha Sehun lebih jelas. Hal itu merangsang Sehun. Gairah di suara Luhan membuat Sehun ketakutan akan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya meremas bantal di sebelah kepala Luhan, meredam gejolak di dalam dirinya, tapi sia-sia saja ketika Luhan mulai nakal untuk menggigit bibir bawah Sehun.

Sehun tidak yakin untuk ini, tapi setengah pikirannya telah tenggelam dalam sisi kelamnya.

Luhan masih memejamkan mata bahkan saat Sehun berhenti menyentuhnya. Ia hanya mendengar suara laci nakas yang tergeser membuka dan menutup. Kemudian Luhan baru membuka matanya ketika tangan kanannya tertarik oleh tangan Sehun dan pergelangannya terlingkari oleh seutas tali berwarna putih yang begitu lembut dan lentur, terdapat kepala sabuk berukuran kecil, lalu tangan kanannya terbelenggu di tiang ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada Luhan terdengar lemah, tanpa semangat tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk menarik tali tersebut tapi rasanya tali itu tak sedikit pun memberi kelonggaran untuknya lepas.

"Tenang, sayang. Itu hanya kulit domba muda. Kau bisa merasakan lembutnya, kan?" Sehun membisik, memberi kecupan di telinganya dan sebuah engahan muncul. Tak dapat bagi Luhan untuk menyangkal, tali itu tak menyakiti pergelangannya. Terasa dingin. Luhan merasa pernah melihat benda itu di laci nakas, tapi ia tidak berniat menanyakan apa pun pada Sehun, dan ternyata seperti inilah kegunaannya.

Sehun berpindah ke bibirnya dan menghadiahkan beberapa lumatan hingga Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun melepas simpulan handuknya.

Handuk lembut yang ditempeli wangi _strawberry orange mint_ itu terlempar ke bawah, Luhan memandang kainnya tanpa minat, dan sebelum ia dapat kembali melihat Sehun, lelaki di atasnya sudah mendapatkan bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Gigitan dan permainan tarik dari geligi Sehun membuat Luhan merasa ingin bergerak meremas, tangan kanannya menarik, tangan kirinya ke atas mengincar surai Sehun tapi Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dan menguncinya kuat.

"Mmph!" Luhan membutuhkan oksigen, kakinya bergerak liar dan sialnya paha itu menggosok bagian selangkangan Sehun dengan sangat jelas. Dan saat itu Luhan bisa mendengar bahwa Sehun menahan erangannya, lalu melepas lumatan basah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada penisku?"

* * *

Luhan tidak sengaja, demi Tuhan. Kakinya hanya mengekspresikan sebagian sengat kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan. Berhubung kedua tangannya minim hak untuk bergerak, kakinya-lah yang mengambil alih, dan gosokan kuat pada penis Sehun dari luar celana bukanlah kesengajaan Luhan. Bahkan tidak untuk sekadar direncanakan.

Mata Luhan yang berkilat, memohon Sehun untuk turun ketika pria tersebut tengah membuka baju dan celananya di atas Luhan. Perut Luhan terputar aneh lagi, sialan, seharusnya ia tak boleh melakukan hubungan badan sambil mabuk.

"Perutmu berbunyi, apa kau sudah makan?" Sehun turun untuk mencumbu lehernya, dengan tubuh yang sama polos seperti Luhan.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Luhan telah diambang batas dan penis Sehun yang beberapa kali menyentuh sisi pahanya membuat Luhan semakin menginginkan pria itu, meskipun kulitnya mulai merinding. "Lupakan, Sehun, makan saja aku."

 _Makan saja aku._ Benar-benar… Sehun mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan meremas pantatnya. Desahan Luhan mengajak tubuh Sehun naik dan pertemuan antara kelamin keduanya sekilas memaksa aliran nafsu melaju lebih deras. "Apa yang perlu kulakukan?"

"Apa saja."

"Dengan apa?"

"Apa saja, kataku! Tubuhmu, tubuhku, di atas ranjang ini…"

Sehun menelan ludahnya, tangannya mengunci tangan kiri Luhan dan tangan kanannya semakin kuat meremas pantan sintal Luhan. Luhan menahan suaranya, itu sangat terbukti, tapi Sehun dengan cepat memindahkan jarinya ke perpotongan paha Luhan dan menggoda area sensitif istrinya hingga wanita itu bergerak semakin gelisah. "Jangan pernah menyesali apa pun." _Sungguh, jangan pernah._ Apa pun yang akan terjadi, seharusnya Luhan bisa menerima dan tak mengambil keputusan pada kata sesal. Sehun menekan jari telunjuknya pada garis vagina Luhan yang membuat Luhan merintih. _Tahan aku…_

 **Plak!**

"Akh!" Pekikan begitu hebat datang ketika sebuah tamparan menyapa bokong Luhan dan selang detik kemudian, penis Sehun menjajah kewanitaannya. Luhan dengan napas yang tertahan, terkejut bukan main atas tamparan Sehun dan dengan alasan yang tak ia ketahui pula, air matanya mengalir. Ini bukan Sehun. Sehun yang _suaminya_ akan melakukan penetrasi perlahan dan menunggunya jika telah siap. Dan kenyataan yang tengah ia rasakan bahwa Sehun tidak memberinya kesempatan, mata pria itu langsung menutup penuh penghayatan, dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan irama konstan cepat di dalam tubuhnya. "Sehun- _ah_ …"

"Luhan…" Sehun mencium bibirnya liar. Luhan meringis saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat dan meninggalkan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut. Tangan Sehun bergerak ke paha kirinya, mendorong tulang pahanya menjauh dan Luhan tahu belahan pahanya semakin terbuka lebar. Luhan juga bisa merasakan bahwa kejantanan Sehun bergerak begitu kuat dan menekan sangat dalam. Ia menjerit tertahan. Memohon untuk dapat meremas sesuatu tapi tangan Sehun tetap setia menahannya. Dan cara terakhir adalah menangis. Menangis antara merasakan penyatuan yang begitu nikmat, yang baru kali ini Luhan rasakan, atau merasakan perlakuan keras dari Sehun, yang baru kali ini juga ia rasakan.

Hingga Luhan hanya bisa pasrah terinvasi oleh Sehun, mendengar bagaimana deritan kasur bernyanyi, serta kecipak penyatuan tubuh mereka mengiringi, dan menambahnya lebih sempurna dengan desahan pendek yang terus mengalir menyemangati Sehun dari lidah Luhan. Kontraksi yang datang, melawan keinginan Sehun, ia ingin bertahan lebih lama lagi tetapi gerak eksperimen Luhan di sekitar kejantanannya yang masih bergerak telah berhasil membuatnya mengerang sangat nikmat dan menarik ratusan ribu benih-benihnya untuk membasahi rahim Luhan.

Sehun beristirahat sebentar di posisi yang sama, merasakan sangat nyaman bagaimana kontraksi Luhan di bawah masih terasa memanjakannya untuk beberapa saat dan ia melepas ikatan di tangan kanan Luhan; _minus_ melepas pertautan kelamin mereka.

"Apa kau sanggup berdiri?" Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya tertutup dan Sehun duga Luhan sangat memerlukan oksigen lebih banyak, terlihat dari dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun begitu cepat. "Berdirilah, dan menungging." Luhan membuka matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada Sehun, pada apa yang Sehun perintahkan, mengajukan penolakan tanpa suara dan Sehun mengerti tanda-tanda adanya penolakan itu. Tangan Sehun berjalan turun, menekan perut bawah Luhan seperti memijatnya. Dan terus seperti itu hingga ke tulang pinggul Luhan yang berlekuk; Sehun merasakan vagina Luhan meremas kejantanannya lagi. Lalu setelah tangannya berada di bawah Luhan, ia meremas-remasnya dan kembali menampar pantat Luhan. "Aku tak berniat menunggu jawabanmu, jadi bangun dan menungginglah! Pegangan yang kuat pada kepala ranjang, dan kuharap tidak ada lagi tatapan penolakan!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang hangat ini, Luhan bangun dengan perut yang dililit rasa mual dan kepala yang seakan habis terhantam bongkahan batu. Sekadar membuka mata saja tubuhnya yang bahkan tak bergerak pun terasa tercabik-cabik, dan Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin lupa. Pinggul bagian kanannya terasa nyeri, lalu ketika ia bergerak, vaginanya agak ngilu dan perih di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Luhan juga lupa dengan penyebabnya.

Luhan memutar memorinya, yang ia ingat pertama kali adalah saat ibunya menyiram seluruh tubuhnya dengan sisa minuman keras, lalu ia memutar kenangan buruk di dalam mobil dengan iringan lagu yang membuat kaca mobilnya agak bergetar, kemudian pulang untuk membersihkan rasa lengket di tubuh sambil menjadi wanita nakal dengan satu botol minuman beralkohol, dan berakhir di… _Sehun?_ Di bawah Sehun! Ya! Tak salah lagi. Tapi rasanya wajar saja. Tidak ada yang aneh…

Tak menemukan jawaban, Luhan menghela napasnya. Rasa pegal masih menyerang sendi. Ia memijat pundaknya dan ada yang aneh di pergelangan tangannya. Ketika Luhan melihat ikatan berwarna putih dan menyadarinya, hatinya juga ikut sadar kalau sesuatu yang tidak Luhan kira dari Sehun, melengos keluar seperti singa menerkam mangsa di balik rumput setinggi dada. Ia teringat kembali akan percintaan semalam. Teringat bagaimana dua pahanya yang gemetar terbuka begitu lebar, bagaimana tangannya terbelenggu, dan bagaimana jemari Sehun menahan pinggulnya ketika sesi bercinta dengan penetrasi belakang. Sehun penyuka kekerasan seksual yang pelan; penyimpangan. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu menyakiti fisiknya, tapi itu sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya. Dan Luhan mulai yakin, dirinya telah salah menyetujui ayahnya untuk memiliki status istri Sehun. Luhan menyesal akan itu, dan penyesalannya semakin terasa jelas di bagian dadanya ketika Sehun tiba-tiba bergerak di sebelahnya lalu membuka mata.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Luhan mengalir, hal tersebut membuat Sehun khawatir. "Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

" _Kuharap seperti itu._ "

Itu suatu dusta. Sehun mengenal kebohongan tersebut begitu dalam dari diri Luhan. Tapi Sehun sangat yakin jika Luhan benar-benar mengatakannya, berharap jika ini mimpi buruk. "Luhan?"

"Kau gila!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun. "Tadi malam, tadi… Kau memperlakukanku seperti… budakmu." Luhan mendorong dada Sehun di depannya, tapi tangan Sehun kembali menariknya. "Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadianmu dengan Soojung, dan kau membuat segalanya semakin buruk! Kenapa kau sangat bajingan?"

"Luhan, aku…"

"Kau bajingan!" Sehun kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya ketika istrinya menangis lebih keras. Ada yang menghancurkan hati Sehun mendengar tangisnya, dan rasanya menyakitkan bagaimana wanita indah ini menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan, bukan seperti itu…" Sehun mendengar Luhan mengucapkan makian yang bervolume pelan. Sumpah yang Luhan lantunkan mengiris hatinya, Luhan pasti sangat membencinya. Bahkan jauh sebelum ini. Kesesakkan di dalam dada Sehun begitu mengancam kehidupannya, ia kesusahan bernapas normal mendengar isak tangis Luhan. "Oh, Luhan, Sayangku, berhentilah menangis."

Luhan takkan berhenti. Luhan bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, tapi mungkin tidak dengan hatinya, dan akan selalu begitu. Sehun telah menyakiti hati polos penuh kemurnian Luhan, dan Sehun tak tahu lagi dengan cara apa ia meluruskan kejadian ini. Atau, setidaknya bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

CRY UNTIL WORLD FULL OF WATER X"D

Maafkan aku smut partnya hngg banget wkwk. Aku enggak punya pengalaman baik untuk nulis smut dan (sepertinya sudah ada yang tahu bahwa—) aku penulis YAOI dan jujur udah agak LUPA GIMANA COWOKxCEWEK PADA ENSI-AN. Lol. Dan satu lagi, jangan berharap banyak dengan adegan bondagenya TwT Itu hanya bumbu doang, gak penting.

Dan ketika sadar antara chapter smut dibandingkan yang tidak malah kelihatan jelas peningkatan wordsnya begitu pesat, seharusnya kalian tahu itu ciri-ciri author siapa wkwk XD Padahal, aku dari awal niat nekan jumlah words biar 2K+ atau sekitaran itu, dan ketika smut ada, duaaaarrrr! Meleleh semua wordsnya HAHAHA.

Nah, di atas udah tau kan ada masalah apa sama mamah Luhan? Jadi, yang bilang mamah Luhan lesbong/? /iniapa, bukan yaa~ Aku gak tau ke mana lesbong ini memiliki sangkut paut sama insiden penyiraman Luhan hahaha. Dan yang salah fokus sama air alkohol, bukan air keras ya, tapi bir. Yakali air keras, ntar kasian Luhannya melepuh-lepuh :((

So, ada yang masih bingung? Yang buat Sehun jijik sama Luhan, sudah jelas? Kalau belum, boleh go PM. Jangan malu dan jangan takut. Aku gak bakal nyakar deh, aku bukan generasi kucing. Tapi kalau kalian teliti, masih ada yang missing kok dengan jalan ceritanya.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan apresiasinya dengan muncul di sini. Yang masih takut/bingung review karena jalan cerita yang setengah terbang/?, sekarang masih bingung mau review apa lagi? Ya udah deh, aku tunggu kesediaannya aja~ XD

Semangat buat peserta lain, aku mendukung kalian juga! Semangat ya semangat! Sekaligus buat **kak Re** , so much thank you for your Giveaway event, love ya!

Btw, karena cuap-cuap ini panjangnya udah kek tyt*d oppa, terakhir, **aku sayang kalian!**

Mind to Review?

.

.

Big thanks to :

anisaberliana94 | Seravin509 | Lisasa Luhan | Lieya EL | LisnaOhLu120 | sehunsdeer | _Elisye Sihombing_ | Selenia Oh | laabaikands | _Guest_ | _reina oh_ | _PERVRT_ | _Nami_ | SFA30 | rikha-chan | Juna Oh | Aria F | _Guest_ | Baby niz 137 | candelyrufela28 | seluhunhanshp | crfla | _nona bling_


	4. Chapter 3 : Behind

Luhan tahu persis apa itu tangis. Luhan mengerti kesakitan dan keterpurukan. Sejak dulu Luhan tahu tangis pasti ada di kehidupannya, di sekitarnya. Dan yang tak pernah Luhan sangka, pemikiran tersebut mulanya berasal dari penolakan Sehun yang membuatnya menangis. Tangisan yang benar-benar terasa sakit dari dasar hatinya. Luhan pikir setelah kejadian itu ia akan menjadi lebih kuat, namun semua tidak seperti dugaannya. Jauh dan sangat melenceng. Seperti ketika Sehun menunjukkan sisi lainnya, itu menohok diri Luhan, dan tak pernah sekali pun Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun, suami yang telah merusak reputasinya, merupakan lelaki yang menyukai aroma menyimpang dalam percintaan. Dulu Luhan tidak tahu, tapi sekarang, tepat pada pagi ini, Luhan mengerti preferensi tersebut sangat baik.

Kata maaf yang berulang kali Sehun ucapkan tak berpengaruh besar pada perasaannya yang terlanjur hancur lebur. Walaupun Sehun mengatakannya begitu lembut dengan dua tangan yang sedari tadi mencoba merengkuhnya, tapi Luhan rasa hal tersebut terlalu cepat. Baru kali ini Luhan merasa tak ingin Sehun sentuh. Ia tidak lagi mencintai Sehun, begitu menurutnya—dan permintaan maaf Sehun telah berhasil mengkontaminasi lambungnya. Luhan merasakan air dari dalam sana naik ke atas kerongkongannya dan rasanya sangat mengerikan. Luhan sadar ada sesuatu yang harus segera dikeluarkan ke luar tubuhnya lalu ia menyempatkan diri untuk menampik keras lengan Sehun yang tengah memegang lengannya dan berlari dari atas ranjang ke wastafel yang ada di kamar mandinya.

Luhan ingat dirinya muntah kalau ia memakan makanan berbahan udang-udangan. Hanya itu, selebihnya mungkin karena masuk angin atau hal-hal normal lainnya. Dan ia peduli ada apa dengan nasibnya hingga hari ini berjalan sangat buruk. Ia muntah deras, tapi sekadar air licin bening yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cairan tersebut terasa pahit dan getir di lidahnya. Rasa pahit itu berputar di kerongkongan Luhan. Perutnya seakan terlilit, lehernya tercekik, dan ia menatap enggan suaminya yang menyusul melalui cermin wastafel dan pria itu bertanya, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Andaikan perut Luhan dalam kondisi normal dan lehernya tidak seperti terblokir, Luhan bisa memuntahkan kalimat bahwa ia tak pernah merasa baik-baik saja sejak insiden Sehun-menindihku-di-atas-meja. Luhan membersihkan mulutnya dan saat Sehun menyentuh bahunya untuk memastikan apakah Luhan baik-baik saja, Luhan berteriak berang, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Dan agak menyakitkan bagaimana Luhan dapat melihat reaksi Sehun menjauhkan tangannya, juga ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu terluka. Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi itu, mungkin pernah satu kali ketika malam pertama mereka habis oleh persenggamaan yang lumayan menggairahkan, tapi Sehun tahu ia telah bercinta dengan siapa; wanita berhati kosong yang hanya menyerahkan raganya.

Tak mau habis dalam penyesalan karena telah membentak Sehun, Luhan membalik badannya dan meninggalkan Sehun, namun hal yang ia takutkan ialah Sehun yang menangkap tangannya. Dan ketakutan itu menjadi nyata. Kakinya terhenti dan seluruh darahnya menggelenyar saat jari-jari lelaki tersebut menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

"Luhan…"

"Aku tak pernah mengiranya."

"Aku tahu." Sehun sangat ingin mengeratkan genggamannya, tetapi sarafnya menolak. Ia sudah cukup tahu alasan mengapa sarafnya melarang, dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain tidak berusaha nekat. "Kau membenciku?"

"Sangat."

 _Demi Tuhan, berilah kekuatan bagi Luhan untuk menaruh kepercayaan pada kata itu._

"Apa kau merasa kesakitan?"

"Aku merasa terlecehkan."

Sehun mengerti. Sepertinya Luhan akan selalu merasa dilecehkan olehnya. Dadanya terpukul oleh kalimat Luhan, dan hatinya terpecahkan oleh tangis Luhan yang kembali mengalir di hadapannya. "Luhan… aku tak pernah melakukannya untuk kesenanganku. Kupikir kau akan menyukainya juga…"

"Menyukainya juga?" Luhan bertanya agak keras, menyindir Sehun dan ia memilih untuk diam saja setelah ini. Luhan terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata dan terlalu sakit untuk mengekspresikan kekecewaannya.

"Sayangku," kata Sehun, tangannya menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan beruntung istrinya itu menerima dengan pasrah. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Jika kau membenciku, benci saja aku sesukamu." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. "Aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk membenciku karena aku tahu aku salah. Tapi untuk sekarang, bisakah aku membawakanmu sarapan dan obat mual?"

* * *

Jangan tanya kenapa Luhan menjadi semakin kuat menumpahkan tangisnya. Itu semua karena perhatian yang Sehun limpahkan, dan tiada orang lain lagi yang bisa memberikan perhatian seperti itu padanya. Selain suaminya sendiri yang _brengsek_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **HunHan | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti orang bodoh Luhan mengenakan rok ketat berwarna hitam yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Lingkaran pinggang roknya terasa sangat jauh dan Luhan sedikit kesulitan untuk mengaitkan kunci resletingnya. Di tengah kesulitannya, ia mendengar Sehun tertawa tipis. Luhan melirik ke cermin almari dan mendapati Sehun yang telah diselimuti jas semi formal mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan nyaris berlari menghindari Sehun seperti melihat monster, tapi tangan Sehun yang menyentuh pinggangnya membuat tubuhnya beku seketika. Tangan suaminya tersebut mengambil alih resleting roknya kemudian mengaitkan kunci resleting dan menarik roknya sedikit ke bawah untuk membetulkan letak rok kerja Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Luhan berniat duduk ke kursi meja rias, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Pasangkan dasiku dulu."

Permainan apa lagi ini? Memasangkan dasi merupakan sesuatu yang dapat Sehun lakukan sendiri, astaga. Sehun juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau setelah kemarahan Luhan pagi ini ia akan mau menyimpulkan dasi abu-abunya. Ia menahan senyum menyaksikan Luhan yang mengerjakannya dengan mimik serius, Sehun juga tak pernah menyangka jika Luhan akan senyaman ini memasangkan dasinya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Luhan telah selesai memberi sebuah simpul dengan rapi dan Luhan kehilangan rasa puas melihat pangkal dasi yang sedikit terlipat. Wanita itu berdecak pelan.

"Sudah. Ini sudah rapi," kata Sehun mencoba menghentikan Luhan. Tetapi Luhan hanya mendesis menyuruhnya diam lalu merapikan lagi bagian yang ia rasa kurang rapi. Butuh waktu lima menit, Sehun tak meragukan hasil Luhan yang teramat rapi, namun ia rasa tiada artinya _toh_ dasi ini akan ia lepas setelah selesai bekerja. "Oke, ini sangat-sangat rapi. Aku berangkat?"

"Tunggu aku. Aku berangkat bersamamu."

Alasan yang sangat jelas dari kebahagiaan Sehun pagi ini. Semudah ini istrinya melupakan kekesalannya, dan Sehun takkan sudi menyia-nyiakannya.

Luhan duduk tenang di kursi meja rias. Hanya tangannya sibuk ke sisi lain meja lalu ke wajahnya lagi. Dengan senatural mungkin Luhan membubuhi wajahnya yang seindah boneka dengan polesan tipis serta lembut. Nampaknya Sehun lebih nyaman menyaksikan istrinya mempercantik diri daripada berangkat kerja sendirian. Dan meskipun begitu, terus terang saja Sehun mulai gelisah. Hampir satu jam Luhan sibuk memoles diri dan itu adalah kesalahan seorang _CEO_ dan sekretaris perusahaan. Sehun mengetukkan ujung sepatu kerjanya berulang-kali, itu kerjaan kecilnya sambil menunggu Luhan, dibandingkan ia harus mati kebosanan.

"Sehun, diamlah. Jangan menggangguku."

"Apa? Aku tidak."

"Sepatumu, bajingan."

Sehun hanya dapat menggulirkan bola matanya. Bajingan yang Luhan sebut sudah terlalu familiar di telinganya. "Apa kau masih lama?"

"Lima belas menit."

"Persingkat."

"Kau memaksaku atau apa?" Sehun agak terkejut melihat Luhan yang kini memandangnya kejam melewati cermin. Persimpangan di dahi Luhan jelas terlihat, satu hal yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari Luhan pagi ini.

"Bukan memaksa, tapi ada kerjaan yang menunggu di perusahaan. Aku tidak akan heran jika ayahmu akan marah padamu karena kita terlambat."

Brengsek. Ayahnya adalah masalah terbesar yang sebisa mungkin harus ia hindari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau pulang." Pria di seberang telepon mengerutkan dahi. Mulutnya terbuka mencari reaksi yang tepat, tapi wanita itu sudah menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu. "Jemput aku. Perutku sakit, aku mual."

"Jadi kau salah makan siang?"

"Aku belum makan siang," ralat Luhan. Sehun berniat memberi tutur kata yang panjangnya sangat berlebihan pada Luhan, dan sekali lagi sebelum ia berhasil mengatakannya, Luhan telah berkata, "Jangan memarahiku. Aku akan pulang ke rumah orangtuaku dan akan menyerahkan dokumen yang nanti ayah berikan ke wakil sekretaris. Baru setelahnya aku bisa makan siang."

"Memang ayah di mana?"

"Tidak di mana-mana. Dia di rumah dan dari tadi pagi dia tidak berangkat kerja. Jangan tanya aku kenapa karena aku tak tahu apa-apa." Ada jeda sesaat, lalu Luhan menghela napasnya. "Cepat ke sini atau aku akan muntah di kemeja satinku!" Luhan mulai merengek dan Sehun bergegas bangkit dari kursi kerjanya untuk pergi menjemput Luhan.

"Oke, tunggu aku di sana sepuluh menit."

* * *

Sehun datang ke ruangannya dua menit lebih cepat dibandingkan prediksinya. Dan saat itu Sehun nyaris dihampiri serangan jantung karena Luhan langsung berlari menerjang badannya dan memeluknya seperti anak berusia empat tahun yang mencari perlindungan setelah ia melihat seekor lebah. Pemikiran itu membuat perasaan Sehun merindu pada kejadian dua puluh tiga tahun lalu saat Luhan berlari ke arahnya dengan berlinang air mata. _Sehun hanya tertawa dan mendekap kepala Luhan ketika gadis kecil tersebut mengatakan betapa mengerikannya ulat yang meliukkan diri karena ranting yang sengaja Baekhyun tusukkan di tubuh ulat hijaunya._

Dan ia benar-benar tertawa saat ini, yang nyatanya membuat Luhan melepas peluk dan menghentakkan kakinya sebal. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku kedinginan di sini dan kau datang setengah jam dari janjimu? Itu yang kau tertawakan?"

"Setengah jam? Kurasa…"

"Masa bodoh! Yang penting kau antarkan aku ke rumah ayah. Sekarang."

"Tunggu." Sehun berjalan ke arah meja Luhan. Ia menyentuh benda berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan mata Sehun pindah ke Luhan. Luhan terlihat bingung dan pemuda itu berkata, "Katakan padaku, sejak tadi kau meneleponku, apa kau melepas _bra_ mu?"

"Apa?!" Luhan histeris dan berlari ke arah Sehun. Pria itu bisa melihat payudara istrinya bergerak kasar sesuai langkah cepatnya dan ketika Luhan tiba di hadapannya untuk merebut _bra_ nya, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan sambil menjauhkan _bra_ tersebut dari istrinya. "Kembalikan, Brengsek!"

"Jangan sebut aku brengsek atau kau takkan pernah berhasil keluar dari ruangan dengan _bra_ mu."

"Sialan. Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?"

"Ah. Aku paham. Mencoba mengulang kesalahan masa lalu?" Luhan terdengar sarkastik, tapi Sehun tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan istrinya.

Ia menyentuh bahu Luhan dan membiarkan wanita itu menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku hanya ingin kau." Sehun mencium rahangnya dan melanjut dengan hati yang perlahan terluka, "Perasaanmu. Bukan sekadar ragamu."

Demi Tuhan, apa yang Sehun katakan sungguh sakit adanya. Dan Luhan juga merasa hal tersebut benar-benar nyata bahwa dirinya selalu berpendapat jika dirinya tak lagi mau memberikan sedikit perasaannya pada Sehun. Luhan pikir pria bajingan itu akan puas dengan raga dan gairahnya saja, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun menginginkannya juga. Seluruhnya. Perasaannya.

"Sehun…" Sehun membungkam Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang membuat pipi Luhan memampilkan semburat merah muda. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia bisa merasakan lengan Sehun menekan daging kembarnya yang menonjol tanpa _bra_. " _Bra_ ku, _please_ ," lirihnya. Sebagai pria, Sehun juga mengerti bagaimana para wanita menahan garis nafsunya, dan meskipun Sehun sudah nekat menekan pinggulnya ke arah Luhan yang begitu sensitif, cengkraman jemari istrinya di lengannya membuat Sehun sadar kalau ini bukan lokasi yang tepat untuk bercinta.

Ia melepas ciumannya pelan-pelan, Sehun bisa merasakan embusan napas memburu Luhan yang keluar dari mulutnya menerpa bibir Sehun.

"Menjauh dari tubuhku atau aku akan menendang penismu, Sehun."

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi selain diam dan mengikuti kemauan Luhan. Mungkin terdengar menyebalkan namun lebih mengerikan jika Luhan berubah pikiran dan marah padanya—apalagi mempertemukan ujung _heels_ nya pada kejantanannya.

Semua jelas membosankan karena apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil setelahnya hanyalah keheningan. Luhan berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan namun ia merasa tiada gunanya, lidahnya masih enggan mengajak bicara lelaki ini. Dan meskipun Sehun memiliki puluhan topik yang ingin sekali ia bicarakan, nyatanya Sehun juga tahu kalau Luhan yang diam adalah Luhan yang tak mau diajak berbicara.

* * *

"Kembalilah ke kantormu."

Luhan mengambil ponselnya di dasbor mobil, Sehun mengetukkan telunjuknya di setir. Ketika Luhan hendak keluar, Sehun bertanya, "Apa kau selama itu di sini? Aku perlu menyapa orangtuamu."

" _Hell_. Kau hanya membuat mereka menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sinis." Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang tidak tengah memandangnya. "Aku akan pulang secepatnya, kau tahu itu."

 _Aku hanya harus menjagamu._

"Baiklah."

"Oke," kata Luhan. Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyergap. Luhan memainkan pinggiran roknya dan ia sungguhan perlu keluar dari mobil sebelum kecanggungan benar-benar melenyapkan _mood_ nya.

Sialnya sebelum Luhan keluar, Sehun kembali berucap, "Telpon aku jika sudah selesai." _Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa_ , batin Sehun memperbaikinya. Luhan berdeham sebagai jawabannya dan keluar mobil. Luhan bisa mendengar suara mobil Sehun pergi setelah beberapa detik kemudian, dan di saat itu ia merasakan tidak ada satu pun pelindungnya lagi.

Bersama jari-jari yang menggenggam erat ponselnya, Luhan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia ingat di luar kepala, nyatanya sang ayah memang ada di sana dengan ibu yang tengah memasak sesuatu. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ibunya masak, tapi lebih tepat lagi jika artinya Luhan tak ingin tahu apa itu.

"Kau datang agak lama." Luhan sedikit menegang ketika ayahnya yang tengah duduk di kursi berbicara. Luhan tahu apa alasan keterlambatannya, mungkin karena perdebatannya dengan Sehun yang lumayan cabul. Tapi, astaga, ia tidak berdebat dengan pria tampannya selama itu. Ia pikir ayah dan ibunya tidak perlu tahu kalau Sehun telah merebut _bra_ nya di kantor, lagipula ayahnya terlihat mengerti. "Kau tidak sehat?"

"Aku sehat."

"Sehun bilang kau hamil."

"Apa?" Luhan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri. Matanya refleks terbuka lebar. Ya Tuhan, Luhan tak pernah berpikir sebegitu jauh. Sehun pasti bercanda, atau ayahnya pasti bercanda. Dari mana lelaki brengsek itu tahu jika ia sedang hamil? "Aku tidak sedang mengandung…"

"Kau pembohong yang sangat buruk. Suamimu tahu kau terlambat mendapatkan periodemu dua bulan ini. Dan kau tidak tahu tentang dirimu sendiri?" Ayahnya menjawab dengan kalimat retoris, tapi ibunya terlihat tenang dengan tetap memasak. Ibunya lebih terlihat tidak peduli, terus terang saja. "Ambil berkas di meja kerjaku."

Luhan mendesah dan memalingkan tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat ia naik ke lantai atas, ayahnya kembali berkata, "Jangan pernah berani berharap bayimu adalah perempuan. Karena jika kau memilikinya, aku tak akan pernah sudi mengakuimu sebagai putriku."

Luhan mencoba mengerti tapi ternyata semuanya sia-sia saja. Yang dapat ia mengerti ialah segalanya buruk. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ayahnya tidak bekerja dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. Dan pantas saja sejak dalam perjalanan, Sehun membangun atmosfer canggung yang sungguh _bukan_ Sehun. Baru kali ini Luhan menyadari jika Sehun sama bodohnya dengan idiot karena gagasannya memberitahu apa yang Sehun ketahui pada ayahnya. Sehun tak beda jauh dari orang tergila di dunia.

Dan terkutuklah lelaki itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 4 : A New Empty Room

Ada yang janggal dan kejanggalan itu sudah sejak dulu Luhan rasakan. Luhan menggenggam erat ponselnya dengan gigi yang saling merapat. Ia merasakan rahangnya kian mengeras. "Kenapa perempuan adalah pengecualian?" Luhan merasakan tiap keping darahnya berlomba-lomba untuk naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia menahan napas dan dengan seluruh keberaniannya, ia membentak, "Ayah membenci perempuan? Apa kau menikah dengan laki-laki selama ini? Tidak!"

Persetan semengeri apa ekspresi ayahnya setelah ia mengucapkannya. Luhan hanya butuh mengambil berkas dan pergi secepatnya dari sini. "Ini kali kedua kau memberontak seperti saat aku memaksamu menikah pada Sehun. Jangan membuatku marah, Luhan! Ambil berkas yang kukatakan dan kembalilah ke kantor!"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **HunHan | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain apa yang ada dalam rahimnya. Apa benar ia tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Sehun? Mengapa secepat ini dan mengapa ayahnya tak bisa menerima apa pun apa adanya?

Terlepas dari segalanya, Luhan berhasil keluar dari rumah orangtuanya, tapi ternyata tak ada yang berubah pada perasaannya yang terpukul. Pada kenyataannya, hidupnya terasa seperti ditakdirkan untuk selalu tersakiti. Mungkin ini hanya masalah trauma dan masa lalu. Dan berdiri di samping pelayan laki-laki di bawah untaian sulur anggur hijau yang dibiarkan tumbuh di besi penyangga justru membuat Luhan merasa sangat ingin merobek berkas yang ada dalam jepitan jarinya. Luhan menyaksikan bersihnya bulatan anggur hijau di atasnya dan ia mencatat dalam hati jika dirinya harus membeli anggur setelah ini. Dengan segera Luhan menelepon Sehun melalui ponselnya yang diangkat cepat oleh pria itu. "Bajingan!"

Sehun meringis bercampur antara terkejut dan kebingungan di kantornya. Ia mendengar suara Luhan menarik napas seraknya. "Apa kau menangis?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai."

Jelas suatu kebohongan Luhan untuk siang ini.

* * *

 _Aku sudah selesai_ , adalah kalimat yang langsung Sehun artikan bahwa Luhan perlu jemputan.

Sehun datang. Luhan merasa lebih baik tapi ada yang tidak beres di dalam dadanya seakan hal itu mendorong emosinya untuk meledak. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya dan Luhan juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Heoseok di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau takkan baik-baik saja." Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, terus berlalu, dan Sehun tetap menyusulnya. Tak perlu tenaga banyak untuk menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Luhan tapi Luhan mendadak berhenti dan memukul dadanya satu kali.

"Ya, dan semuanya karena kau beserta ide gilamu!"

"Ide apa?" Tanpa menjawab, Luhan berjalan lagi dan masuk ke mobil. Setelah Sehun ikut masuk, lelaki itu bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Luhan?"

"Sebenarnya aku hamil. Kau tahu itu sebelum aku, kan?"

"Kau benar. Dan kau tidak menyukainya?" Tenggorokan Sehun terasa tercekat setelah menanyakannya. Rasanya begitu pahit dan mengecewakan. Terlebih jika Luhan mengiyakannya. Sebenarnya di mana kah pikiran Luhan selama ini hingga ia tak peduli dan tak ingat pada periodnya sendiri. "Ah, aku pernah mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau tak menginginkan keturunan, bukan?"

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sehun bisa merasakan mata Luhan menatapnya nyalang, mungkin wanita itu telah meremas jari-jarinya sendiri tapi ia hanya menyalakan mobilnya dan perlahan menginjak gas tanpa menoleh pada Luhan. "Kau benar-benar… Apa diriku sangat buruk di matamu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, dan kau menjawabnya."

"Oh, sialan. Apa kau sibuk di kantor?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Antar aku ke kantor ayah, aku akan menelepon Kangin dan pulang bersamanya."

"Terserahmu."

Seakan atmosfer tak pernah berubah, hening menjadi yang utama, Sehun mulai terbiasa tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Hatinya terasa agak berdenyut-denyut dan sedikit aneh jika kehamilannya tidak disertai acara memeluk calon ayah. Tapi itu gila. Luhan tahu memeluk Sehun sebagai wujud bahagianya adalah salah dan Luhan pikir setidaknya dirinya akan baik-baik saja tanpa meminta pelukan hangat. "Sehun… Kau marah?" Sehun tetap diam, pria itu fokus mengamati jalan yang mereka lewati sementara Luhan hanya terfokus pada jantungnya yang berdebar. "Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa…" Luhan menekuk wajahnya aneh dan melirik perutnya, "yang ada dalam rahimku membuatku tak suka. Aku bahagia dan tak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini." Seperti itulah. Tanpa senyuman dan tawa kebahagiaan, sama saja, Luhan merasa bahagia.

"Apa yang terjadi di rumah ayahmu?"

"Bukan masalah besar." Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Luhan ingin mengajukan pertanyaan tapi kelihatannya Sehun tidak butuh satu pun pertanyaan.

Sehun tetap diam untuk sesaat, kemudian ia menatap Luhan. "Kau takkan menangis dan meneleponku lalu berteriak padaku tentang kebajinganku di rumah ayahmu jika tidak ada sesuatu yang telah ayahmu ucapkan." Luhan berkata "ya, tentu saja" dalam hatinya, sependapat. "Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau ingin buah cinta kita tak pernah hadir?" Luhan memutar bola matanya geram, ia mendesis tak suka. "Jangan mencoba berbohong, kau tahu kau sangat buruk untuk itu."

"Dengar ya, Sehun, aku yang tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang bayi dan tak juga ingin mengharapkan kehadiran bayi, tidak pernah terjadi padaku. Tak masalah kalau aku mengandung anakmu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyingkirkannya. Hanya saja, aku sedikit merasa takut."

"Takut. Kenapa? Kau belum siap?"

Luhan memainkan kuku-kukunya di atas rok. Seperti kebiasaannya, wanita cantik tersebut menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu hingga ia membersihkan tenggorokkannya yang serak. "Aku hanya ingin hadiah darimu."

 _Apa?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?"

"Terima kasih. Aku menyukainya." _Dan puas sekali!_ Sehun berjalan ke arah istrinya, mengambil kantung plastik yang Luhan pegang dan wanita itu menahan tangannya kasar. "Jangan berani menyentuhnya, sialan!"

"Aku hanya berniat menaruh anggurnya di piring supaya bisa kau makan." Luhan mendengus dan menarik lagi tangannya hingga Sehun melepas pegangan pada plastik berisi anggur hijau. "Berikan padaku. Atau kau mau Kangin yang mengurus buahnya?"

"Oh, jangan pernah lakukan itu selagi kau bisa membantuku." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan memberi kantung plastiknya pada Sehun. "Ambil ini." _Bossy._ Sehun hanya bereaksi dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, ia tak ingin mengganggu Luhan karena saat ini ia tahu ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu. Matanya yang penuh sorot kebahagiaan, menyapu tiap sudut ruangan dan sisi dinding dari sebuah ruang kosong di sebelah kamar mereka yang Sehun berikan sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan. Satu ruangan kosong. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada ruangan ini? Setidaknya, apa tak ada lagi hal wajar yang Luhan inginkan selain ruangan kosong tanpa satu pun barang? "Hei, tunggu." Luhan menghentikan Sehun yang hendak berputar pada tumitnya. "Berapa hari lagi sebelum akhir bulan?"

Sehun menggumam pelan, lalu menjawab, "Empat hari lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengintip di sela pintu kerja Baekhyun ketika gadis berparas lucu itu tengah merapikan buku-buku tebal di rak buku sebesar almari alkohol di rumahnya. Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya dan atensi gadis berambut hitam tersebut tertarik pada sumber suara. Suara Luhan.

"Hei, kau. Masuk. Jangan seperti pencuri."

Luhan terkikik, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun dan dengan segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun yang sedang memunggunginya. "Kau sibuk?"

"Menurutmu?"

" _Yeah._ "

"Apa yang kau butuhkan? Apa Tuan Xiao memanggilku?"

Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat Baekhyun menahan desisan tawanya. "Bukan masalah pekerjaan." Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia justru menarik dan membuka beberapa buku untuk membacanya. Hal tersebut menjadikan Luhan sedikit tidak sabaran dan geram. "Hari ini datang ke rumahku, oke?"

"Maaf?"

"Yixing juga ada!" Sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Luhan yang tengah duduk seperti penguasa di hadapannya. Luhan menyeringai melihat mata sahabatnya yang melotot tak percaya. "Ya, ya, yang kukatakan barusan memang Yixing."

"Yixing?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau mau datang tidak?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun memakan _chips_ pedasnya untuk bungkus yang kedua di sofa Luhan. Kelopak matanya dalam posisi turun menonton acara televisi yang sama sekali tidak sukses mengambil perhatiannya. Ini sudah hampir ke satu setengah jamnya ia menunggu, dan Baekhyun akan menyita satu botol alkohol dari almari Sehun jika Luhan mengerjainya. "Kau membohongiku. Jangan salahkan aku jika satu dari sekian botol alkohol yang membuatmu berteriak tak rela akan kubawa pulang."

" _Yaaaa!_ Itu tidak adil, idiot!" Luhan meneguk air dingin di gelas tingginya dan memandang Kangin yang sedang berdiri tenang di samping piano di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tak bercanda. Yixing pasti datang." Luhan agak ragu mengatakannya, tapi bel yang berbunyi membuat Luhan berjengit girang! " _See?_ " katanya penuh antusias.

Kangin berjalan ke luar ruang utama dan tak lama berselang, seorang wanita berambut pirang datang dengan sebuah kantung kertas tebal berwarna coklat yang ia dekap di depan perutnya.

Luhan melotot, tapi matanya menyiratkan keprihatinan. "Astaga! Apa Kangin tidak membawa barang-barangnya?"

"Kangin sudah membawa dua dari barang yang kubawa…" Yang dikatakan Yixing sangat terbukti sebab setelahnya Kangin, ketua pelayan pribadi rumahnya, datang bersusah payah membawa dua kertas besar. "Baekhyunnieee…" Dengan tidak sabaran Yixing menaruh kertas beratnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat bersamaan mata yang melengkung ceria. Luhan menyaksikan mereka yang berpelukan begitu bahagia, berusaha menariknya pada masa lalu ketika mereka bukan bertiga, namun berempat. Dan saat itu pula, Luhan sungguh-sungguh merindukan Zitao. Yixing melepas pelukannya dan berkata heboh, "Astaga, maafkan aku, aku terlambat. Anson sempat rewel di rumah. Sehun masih lama pulang, kan?" Pertanyaan itu jelas tertuju pada Luhan.

"Kira-kira tiga jam lagi. Tapi tenang saja, kita bisa memulainya sekarang!" Luhan mengeluarkan dua kaleng cat dari kertas yang dibawa Yixing dan membawanya di depan perut. Dan cara membawa Luhan membuat Yixing beserta Baekhyun tersadar.

"Hei, Luhan, selamat atas kehamilanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju penuh semangat dan mengelus lengan Luhan. "Kuharap itu mempererat hubungan _kalian_ ," katanya menimpali Yixing. _Tentu_. Luhan juga berharap begitu. Tapi rasanya memang tak normal, ia telah kehilangan selera pada Sehun, dan mungkin harapan yang ia tumpukan hanya pada hal yang tengah ia kandung. Hanya itu saja.

"Kalian benar-benar…" Luhan menahan senyum dan menggeleng tak tahan. Air wajah Luhan berubah drastis, Baekhyun dan Yixing memahaminya sangat baik. "Zitao seharusnya ada bersama kita," kata Luhan pelan. Dan satu di antara mereka menyenggol bahu Luhan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Ayo, tunjukkan di mana kamar calon bayimu," ajak Baekhyun.

* * *

Jam berjalan terasa begitu cepat. Baekhyun di sisa sudut terakhir mengecat dinding dengan warna pastel merah muda, sementara Luhan dan Yixing merapikan tutup cat beserta kuas-kuasnya. Masih ada atap yang perlu diperbarui warna putih kusamnya menjadi cerah, Luhan mencatat dalam hati jika dirinya akan mengecatnya besok sebelum Sehun pulang kerja, atau ia akan diam di rumah tanpa berangkat kerja.

Yixing menopang masing-masing tangannya pada pinggul, sambil terengah ia memandang Luhan yang tengah membungkuk merapikan barang lalu bertanya gugup, "Kenapa harus warna feminim? Kupikir kandunganmu masih berusia sangat muda, kau tak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan." Yixing tahu baru saja Luhan berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat. Atau mungkin itu reaksinya untuk mencerna kembali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Tapi setelah itu, Luhan tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, wanita tersebut memilih untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Kak…"

 _Luhan tak sanggup._ Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut membalas pandangan Yixing, yang tak Yixing kira, Luhan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Aku berharap itu perempuan. Aku butuh teman kecil."

"Ah." Yixing paham dan mengangguk. Menganggap apa yang Luhan katakan tidak bermakna banyak. Padahal jika ia tahu sedikit saja, mungkin yang barusan Luhan ucapkan adalah bagian dari kalimat yang hati kecilnya ingin ungkapkan pada Sehun. Yang sakitnya lebih sakit dibandingkan mengetahui jika ayahnya tak pernah menginginkan seorang cucu perempuan hanya karena pemikiran yang salah; potensial skandal yang dapat terjadi pada cucunya, yang sama seperti skandal Luhan. Atau lebih pasti, Luhan sekadar ingin mengetahui sejauh mana ayahnya membenci itu semua dengan sengaja berharap kalau janin yang ia kandung ialah calon bayi perempuan. Tak peduli apa, ayahnya juga perlu sedikit rasa frustrasi darinya langsung. Kalau Luhan tak diperbolehkan memprotes, apa salahnya ia yang berharap bayi perempuan yang akan ia lahirkan menjadi wujud protesannya? "Menurutmu, apa Kak Sehun akan membunuhku ketika ia tahu aku membantumu untuk melakukan ini semua?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Apa salahmu?"

"Ya, kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat? Siapa yang bisa menyalahkanmu?" Baekhyun ikut menyambung.

"Luhan perlu istirahat cukup supaya kandungannya terjaga."

Istri Sehun berdecis dan merapikan anak-anak rambutnya yang menghalangi mata. Ia mencoba menggosok tangannya yang kotor oleh cat tapi akhirnya Luhan menyerah. "Dengar, Yixing. Abaikan saja kakak lelakimu itu. Intinya, kau tak bersalah." Dan perihal pertanyaan Yixing tentang kemarahan Sehun, usai sudah. Yixing tak mempunyai salah apa pun pada kakak lelakinya meski ia datang diam-diam ke rumah Sehun tanpa kabar. _Toh_ , ini demi kebahagiaan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu rumah besar Luhan dan ia menatap Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun mengerti ada yang ingin wanita itu katakan, maka Baekhyun berniat bertanya lebih dulu. "Apa? Katakan."

Luhan menyengir. "Empat hari lagi kau harus menemaniku mengelilingi toko bayi, oke?"

Dengan kespontanan yang begitu baik, Baekhyun menjawab, " _All for you!_ " sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan.

Yixing menahan tawanya malu sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Luhan buru-buru menutup pintu depan rumahnya, harap-harap Baekhyun dan Yixing akan pergi lebih cepat sebelum Sehun datang. Dan ketika ia membalik badan, Kangin telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan tak ingin menjelaskan apa pun, namun sedetik kemudian Luhan tersadar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku hanya ingin rumah beres kalau Sehun pulang. Mereka terlalu berisik, kau tahu, kan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kangin."

"Tuan Oh akan pulang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Nyonya."

"Oh. Bagus." Luhan menganggukkan kepala. "Apa makan malam sudah siap?"

"Kyungsoo sudah selesai."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Entah mengapa rasanya Luhan agak kecewa, suaranya terdengar hambar. Mungkin tadi ia berniat membuat makan menu malam sederhana, yang penting makanan buatannya. Sekadar sambutan, _toh_ Sehun telah berbaik hati memberikan sedikit kekayaannya pada Luhan dengan menuruti permintaannya; memberi hak penuh sebuah ruang kosong. Kelihatannya Sehun masih bertanya-tanya apa tujuannya meminta hadiah semacam itu, tapi menurut Luhan, Sehun tidak perlu tahu. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu tujuan sebenarnya. Yaitu memulai segala sesuatu dari usahanya sendiri. Memperindah ruangan calon bayinya. Mungkin dengan cara ini hubungan mereka akan jadi lebih baik dari dugaannya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan sayangnya baru dua setengah langkah, pintu depan di belakang tubuhnya terbuka dan yang dapat Luhan dengar ialah suara sambutan Kangin, "Selamat datang, Tuan Oh."

Ya, sangat sempurna. Badannya masih bau keringat sehabis mengecat ruangan. Dan kini lelaki itu datang. Luhan bisa merasakan tusukan pandangan Sehun di belakang kepalanya, ia membalik badan dan memasang wajah senormal mungkin. "Luhan…" Pria yang masih dibalut jas semi formal dengan wajah separuh lelahnya memanggil Luhan, kalimatnya tergantung dan Sehun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri di bagian dahi dan pipi, tapi Luhan tak sama sekali menggubrisnya.

 _Ada yang tidak beres._ Sehun tak boleh tahu jika dirinya telah bermain dengan cat ruangan! "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan pergi. Mengajak kakinya melangkah secepat mungkin, berusaha tanpa menimbulkan kesan ingin kabur.

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya. Matanya menatap Kangin dan Sehun kembali menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan selama di rumah? Kenapa wajahnya ada pewarna aneh?"

 _Tutup mulut. Atau kusuruh Sehun memotong gajimu._

"Aku tidak berada di sampingnya ketika ia merusak wajahnya sendiri, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 5 : Same Way to Frustrate

**Q &A :**

 **Q :** Sebenarnya Luhan benci Sehun karena pesta waktu remaja? Itu aja?

 **A :** Enggak hanya itu. Luhan benci karena Sehun menggandeng Soojung waktu itu (di mana Sehun udah duluan mengajak Luhan dansa bersama, dan Sehun membohonginya), insiden tindih di atas meja, pernikahan tanpa cinta, dan yang paling membekas adalah cintanya yang ditolak sewaktu kecil.

 **Q :** Umur mereka sebenarnya berapa?

 **A :** **Sehun 27 tahun, Luhan 21 tahun** dan Baekhyun 22 tahun, Yixing 20 tahun.

 **Q :** Kenapa Luhan seperti ketakutan dengan aturan Sehun?

 **A :** Peraturan yang mana? Yang masalah alkohol atau apa? Gini aja deh.. Garis besarnya karena mereka pernah membuat kesepakatan, Sehun dan Luhan di jalannya masing-masing, tapi Luhan sebagai istri harus nurut/tidak seenaknya, dan Sehun sebagai suami tidak boleh mengekang Luhan. Mereka kan nikah dengan cinta sebelah pihak, jadi modal mereka cuma _kesepakatan_ buat _pertahanin_ pernikahan mereka.

 **Q :** Sebenarnya HunHan itu kenapa?

 **A :** Complicated, say. Semua masalah berawal dari Sehun nolak cinta Luhan, dan hal itu terus berlanjut ke pesta, meja kerja, pernikahan, dan penyimpangan preferensi seksual Sehun.

 **Q :** Anak Luhan gak boleh perempuan kenapa? Ada skandal apa?

 **A :** Ayah Luhan gak mau skandal yang terjadi sama Luhan kena ke cucu perempuannya juga. Yaitu masalah reputasi. Reputasi itu apa? **Reputasi** adalah nama baik seseorang. Nah, berhubung Luhan dulu pernah ditindih Sehun di atas meja kerja dan itu gak sengaja tertonton sama pegawai-pegawai, otomatis reputasi keluarga Luhan dulu pernah anjlok. Dan ayah Luhan gak mau hal itu bakal terulang.

 **Q :** Zitao ke mana?

 **A :** Zitao sudah meninggal. **Zitao adeknya Sehun, kakaknya Yixing.**

 **Q :** Luhan gak selera lagi sama Sehun, jadi dulu Luhan pernah cinta sama Sehun?

 **A :** Iya, sewaktu kecil Luhan begitu terobsesi sama Sehun. Sehun tampak seperti kakak lelaki yang kuat dan perhatian. Sampai puncaknya yaitu waktu Luhan mencium Sehun dan Sehun menolak Luhan secara kasar. **Penolakan Sehun itu trauma bagi Luhan.**

 **Q :** Bukannya Luhan itu mandul?

 **A :** Nyatanya enggak :v **Mamah Luhan yang mandul.** Dan fakta itu membuat Luhan punya pemikiran kalau dia bakal mandul juga. Bisa dibilang itu hanya harapan Luhan yang luntur, sebenarnya Luhan gak mandul. Makanya dia agak kaget sewaktu ayahnya bilang dia hamil, apalagi orang pertama yang tau itu Sehun. Hahaha.

 **Q :** Kenapa hubungan HunHan kayak gitu? Dikit-dikit maki-maki.

 **A :** Mereka sama-sama sentimental. Cuma perbedaannya, Luhan lebih ke keras kepala, lebih **mementingkan persepsinya** sendiri, dan Sehun lebih **sabar** dan penuh kasih sayang, tapi sialnya **nafsu berahinya besar**.

 **Q :** Pekerjaan Sehun dan Luhan apa?

 **A :** Sehun _**CEO**_ sebuah perusahaan sementara Luhan **sekretaris** perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Mereka kerja di tempat yang berbeda ya.

 _Terakhir!_

 **Q :** Kenapa mamah Luhan benci sama Luhan?

 **A :** Karena dulu dia sama suaminya cuma mau anak laki-laki. Ternyata yang lahir Luhan, dan setelah kelahiran Luhan, mamahnya gak bisa punya anak lagi.

Yang menyinggung masa lalu Luhan kurang banyak, pertanyaan di atas setidaknya udah membantu jalan cerita yang sebenarnya telah disampaikan, kan? Di atas garis besarnya ya. Semoga gak ada yang bingung lagi :" Kalau masih bingung, gpp kok tanya. Jangan setengah-setengah nanyanya, biar chapter depan dijawab habis-habisan. HAHAHA.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan sedang berpura-pura menutup mata ketika Sehun sudah selesai memasang sepatu kerjanya. Luhan bisa mendengar langkah kaki suaminya berjalan mendekat, dan ketika suara derapan itu menghilang, Luhan merasakan jemari Sehun menyentuh pipinya. Ia tak bisa menahan gerakan kelopak mata yang gelisah, hingga ia kesal dan membuka matanya seperempat—seperti kebiasaannya. "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja? Hampir setengah delapan."

"Aku sedang hamil, apa tiada cuti untukku?"

Sehun melepaskan napasnya pelan, takut membuat istrinya tersinggung. "Akan kuajukan cuti untukmu ke ayah."

"Bagus." Setelahnya Luhan kembali menutup mata dan menenggelamkan tubuh semakin dalam ke selimut yang membungkusnya. Luhan pasti bahagia bisa libur kerja lagi. Tapi kebahagiaan Luhan membuat Sehun tersiksa. Sehun akan selalu terabaikan dan akan selalu diabaikan.

* * *

Sehun telah pergi ke kantor meninggalkan Luhan yang menyingkap selimutnya semangat. Mata Luhan menjadi segar berkali-kali lipat dan ia sudah sangat siap untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mengecat atap kamar calon bayinya. Luhan mengingat cara Sehun membangunkannya tadi pagi—meskipun ia bangun terlebih dahulu dari pria itu—dan hal tersebut membuat semangatnya semakin berkobar. Luhan sudah mandi sejak pukul setengah lima dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun masih terjaga nyenyak adalah suatu hiburan. Ia pun pergi ke luar kamar, bukan kepalang terkejut melihat Kangin telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, lalu pria itu memberi salam bungkuk. "Tuan Sehun ingin Nyonya tak ketinggalan sarapan."

Astaga. Lelaki ini hampir saja membuatnya jantungan. "Dia sangat baik. Antarkan makanan ke kamar kami saja, ya. Nanti kuambil." Luhan melewati Kangin dan berjalan ke ruangan sebelah, mengambil kunci ruangan di kantung celana tidurnya kemudian berpikir apakah sebegitu pedulinya Sehun terhadapnya. Atau ini hanya cara lelaki tersebut lakukan untuk membuatnya luluh. Dasar gila. Luhan takkan jatuh pada seorang bajingan seperti ia lagi. Dan satu yang tak bisa Luhan dustai ialah perasaannya sendiri yang runtuh sedikit demi sedikit karena sesuatu yang Sehun lakukan. Lalu Luhan teringat lagi jika sebenarnya Sehun memang begitu perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun mengenal seorang gadis muda yang beberapa tahun lalu meninggal karena sakit pada organ hatinya. Sehun berusaha, mencarikan obat untuk gadis tersebut dan sayangnya nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Yang membuat Sehun tertampar ialah karena obat yang ia berikan tak tepat, dalam artian selama ini Sehunlah yang mempercepat kematiannya. _Kematian Zitao_ , adik kandung Sehun. Luhan sangat ingat bagaimana kekecewaan Sehun beserta rasa tak relanya kehilangan adik tersayangnya. Dan yang semakin membuat Sehun hancur adalah kalimat yang sama-sama orangtuanya pesankan padanya sebelum mereka pergi, untuk menjaga adik-adiknya, menjadi kakak lelaki yang kuat dan bertanggungjawab. Semuanya musnah. Zitao telah pergi dari sisinya. Dan Yixing pun kini terlalu jauh untuk ia capai, karena Yixing telah mempunyai keluarganya sendiri. Luhan tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu, mungkin selama ini perlakuan Luhan mengabaikan Sehun telah membuat perasaan Sehun bertambah sakit. Luhan butuh teman, tapi Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki teman.

Terpikir oleh Luhan, bahwa selama ini Sehun bertingkah kurang peduli bukan karena dirinya yang menginginkannya, tapi karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang tersisa bagi Sehun untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sehun tahu seberapa benci Luhan terhadap dirinya, dan kalau Sehun menjauh dari Luhan tidak akan membuatnya dihantui rasa bersalah atas alasan Luhan tentang seberapa brengseknya Sehun telah menolak cintanya, menggandeng Soojung, dan hampir membawanya ke kenikmatan dunia di atas meja kerja. Satu lagi mengingat kebencian Luhan pada Sehun, yang sialnya harus berakhir di atas altar gereja untuk sebuah pernikahan yang dialaskan oleh rasa benci Luhan sebelum ini, tanpa cinta. Dan seusai pernikahannya, Luhan pasti lebih-lebih membencinya lagi.

Luhan merasakan ulu hatinya sedikit nyeri. Yang mungkin Sehun rasakan selama ini jadi terasa di dalam hatinya. Ia menjadi sesak. Sehun tak salah. Ia yang seharusnya bisa mengerti Sehun, bukan selalu meminta untuk dimengerti. Ada baiknya jika Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya sedikit bagi Sehun.

Ia mengambil ponselnya di kantung yang sama, menelepon Baekhyun untuk cepat datang membantunya mengecat atap. Tapi perempuan cerewet itu menolak dan hanya ingin datang jika Yixing ikut datang. Luhan membentak. "Astaga! Aku tidak yakin Anson akan baik-baik saja setelah Yixing tinggal lagi!"

" _Kalau begitu, bawa saja Anson sekalian."_

"Lalu jika Anson merengek karena dipisahkan dengan Junmyeon?"

" _Bawa juga Junmyeon."_

"Kau gila!" Luhan mendorong pintu kamar calon bayinya dan ia meringis sendiri karena tingkahnya. "Ayolah, cepat datang. Setidaknya kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling di toko bayi. Seleraku tak cukup bagus."

" _Yixing pasti punya selera baik."_

"Yixing lagi!" Luhan mulai naik darah. "Yixing takkan tenang di sini! Dia pasti memikirkan Anson!" Luhan mendengar Baekhyun terkikik di seberang dan itu sangat membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

" _Yixing ada di sebelahku. Kami di kafe kopi."_

"Apa?" Luhan melotot, tutup cat yang ia pegang tak sengaja terjatuh dari tangannya. "Kalian… ya Tuhan, kalian mengkhianatiku. Benar-benar jahat."

Lalu, rasanya Luhan sangat ingin menangis.

* * *

Merasakan perutnya yang berbunyi kelaparan, Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan ketika ia memandang jam dinding, jarumnya telah menunjuk ke pukul sepuluh lebih sedikit. Atap yang ia perlu cat sisa sedikit lagi, Luhan pikir ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam secara diam-diam, atau besok tak masalah. Luhan sangat yakin sarapan yang Kangin bilang dan yang Kyungsoo taruh di kamarnya sudah menjadi dingin. Luhan jadi kurang berselera tapi ketukan di pintu ruangannya menyadarkan Luhan. Ia turun dari tangga segitiga dengan hati-hati dan membuka pintu. Ada Kangin lagi di sana yang juga memberikan salam yang sama seperti tadi pagi. "Ada apa?"

"Sarapannya sudah diganti, Nyonya."

"Sehun lagi?"

"Ya. Ia bertanya apakah Nyonya memakan sarapan atau tidak."

"Dan Sehun meminta sarapan yang baru setelah tahu aku terlambat memakannya. Aku paham… Terima kasih, Kangin."

Setelah Kangin pergi dari hadapannya, Luhan masuk ke kamarnya bersama Sehun dan menemukan sarapan yang aromanya telah menggoda sekitar lubang hidung telah tersaji rapi di atas nakas samping ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **HunHan | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menahan jeritan saat melihat baju mungil berwarna merah muda dengan renda indah di bagian kakinya. Tangannya meraba, rasanya lembut dan dingin. Ia tahu umur kandungannya masih belum seberapa, tapi mungkin dengan cara ini Luhan bisa mendukung kemauannya supaya mendapatkan bayi perempuan. Luhan menarik pinggiran kemeja kuning Yixing dan merengek padanya. "Aku mau ini…" katanya.

"Bagus. Apa kau tak mau mencari boks bayi terlebih dulu? Atau… sofa? Kakak tak mungkin selalu meninggalkan anakmu sendirian, kan?" Yixing memberi saran tetapi Luhan merengut dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya karena gadis itu sedang asyik bersama ponselnya. "Oke, ambil saja yang itu. Sambil mencari boks bayi, kakak bisa memilih beberapa pakaian lagi."

"Serius?" Luhan tampak berbinar-binar, dan Anson yang tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya di gendongan Yixing membuat ketersinggungan Luhan agak terluka.

Luhan telah mendapat tiga set baju pilihannya yang rata-rata berwarna feminim seperti merah muda, ungu, dan pastel tepat tiga menit sebelum atensinya tertarik oleh sebuah boks bayi berwarna pastel juga di sudut ruangan toko. Di saat itu Yixing tidak bersamanya karena ia dan Anson yang berusia dua tahun berkomunikasi dengan bahasa seperti-itulah-Luhan-tidak-paham di depan jejeran mainan. Dan Baekhyun, ah, gadis yang sekiranya masih lajang itu hilang entah ke mana. Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Ia berjalan dengan membawa tiga set pakaian bayi ke arah boks berwarna pastel yang sedari tadi visualisasinya menempel pada mata Luhan. Luhan menaruh telapak tangannya pada sisi boks bayi, rasanya amat sangat lembut. Luhan begitu ingin membelinya, tapi ia teringat jika masih ada waktu dua hari sebelum bulan berganti dan gaji perbulan akan masuk ke rekeningnya. Bukan masalah besar. Namun Luhan hanya merasa kalau dirinya tak boleh lagi merepotkan Sehun dengan segala keinginannya.

"Kau suka dengan yang ini?" Luhan menoleh dan wajah ceria Baekhyun ternyata terpampang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh keheningan. Luhan tak yakin, apakah ia harus meminjam uang Baekhyun atau Yixing—atau keduanya?—atau, ia harus menggunakan rekeningnya sendiri, dengan resiko Sehun akan tahu setiap pengeluarannya. Mungkin opsi yang kedua tidak boleh tersedia, jadi Luhan mencoretnya dalam hati. "Kau akan mengambil yang ini, kan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, seperti memaksa Luhan dengan nada yang begitu halus. Sepertinya Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Aku pasti membeli ini."

"Pilihan yang tepat. Jadi kita…"

"Boleh ya aku pinjam kartu kreditmu dulu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan belum juga menyelesaikan pengecatan blok atap terakhir, tetapi Luhan sudah dipaksa Yixing untuk keluar dari ruangan calon bayinya. Alasannya sederhana, Yixing sudah terlalu takut dengan kondisi kandungan Luhan. Berkeliling selama hampir empat jam di luar, Yixing rasa tidak terlalu baik bagi kondisi Luhan. Ia sangat takut kehilangan calon keponakannya, apalagi harus melihat kesedihan mendalam dari kakak kandungnya jika Luhan mengalami musibah. Kesedihan Sehun pada Zitao sudah cukup baginya.

"Kak Luhan, masuklah…"

Luhan mendengar Yixing memanggilnya dari dalam. Setelah itu ia mendengar Yixing berbicara pada Baekhyun dan suara tawa berderai. Luhan berpikir apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Tiga lelaki keluar dari ruangan calon bayinya dan memberi salam bungkuk pada Luhan kemudian mereka pergi. Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Kangin yang berdiri di bawah tangga penuh penasaran ketika dilewati tiga lelaki asing itu. Kangin tahu ada beberapa barang yang dibawa masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi ia nampak masih penasaran. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kangin, Luhan memberikan senyum penguasa, dan Kangin tahu apa maksud majikannya. _Diam, atau gajimu terpotong._

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berturut-turut Luhan kelihatan sedikit berantakan di bagian wajahnya. Nampaknya cat, atau apalah itu, Sehun pernah bertanya tapi Luhan langsung pergi menghindari dan membersihkan wajahnya. Ada yang aneh pada wanita itu, keanehan berlangsung semakin gila dengan alasan tak berdasar. Seperti, "aku sedang tidak mood bekerja" atau "perutku kambuh lagi". Dan kalau Sehun nekat bertanya lebih, Luhan akan melontarkan kalimat fakta yang mematikan seperti, "Aku sedang hamil, Bajingan!"

Dan pagi itu Luhan juga berbeda. Karena ayahnya belum memberi tanggapan untuk cuti, Luhan bangun lebih pagi dengan kemeja satin biru dongker yang akan ia pakai untuk kerja dan wanita berwajah malaikat tersebut membangunkannya dari tidur. Satu yang ia sadari ketika itu, ternyata Luhan tidak bangun terlalu cepat, tapi dirinya lah yang terlambat bangun. Sambil mempertahankan raut kesalnya, Luhan melirik meja nakas dan Sehun melihat sebuah nampan berisi sarapan pagi dan segelas susu putih. Sehun mengernyit tidak suka, kemudian dengan keberaniannya untuk jujur, Sehun berkata, "Sejak kapan aku sarapan dengan susu?"

"Oh? Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" Luhan berancang-ancang mengambil gelas susu untuk meminumnya namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan wanita itu hingga raut istrinya mudah sekali ditebak; semakin kesal. "Kenapa?" katanya sebal. "Kau tidak mau, kan? Aku akan mengambil air mineral setelah ini untukmu. Tenang saja kenapa, sih?" Sehun melepas tangannya, membiarkan Luhan meminum susu putihnya dan ya Tuhan, Sehun membesarkan kelopak matanya saat susu itu mengalir turun ke leher Luhan karena terlalu bernafsu untuk meminumnya. Sehun ingin tertawa ketika Luhan tiba-tiba tersedak dan batuk berulang-kali. Ia menaruh gelas yang Luhan pegang, lalu mendudukkan Luhan di sebelahnya.

Sehun duduk dengan tumpuan dua lututnya, ia mengangkat wajah Luhan hingga leher wanita itu terekspos jelas dan tanpa omong kosong Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan menahan batuknya yang terasa menebar bubuk gatal di tenggorokannya. Sehun merasakan otot trisepnya tertancap oleh kuku Luhan saat ia menjilat air susu yang ada di bibir Luhan. Sehun juga bisa merasakan aroma dan rasa susu di lidah Luhan. Seperti bayi, Luhan merengek tidak terima dan mulai meremas surai Sehun.

Pria itu menurunkan kecupannya pada rahang Luhan, mengikuti bekas aliran susu yang ada di leher istrinya. Luhan terbatuk dan terlihat gelisah menggerakkan dua pahanya, mungkin sesuatu yang lembab mulai menghampiri Luhan di dalam sana. Istrinya melenguh. "Kita harus kerja, Sehun."

Sehun menggigit kulit leher Luhan hingga wanita tersebut tak kuasa menahan erang nyerinya. "Jangan ingatkan aku untuk pagi ini." Tangan Sehun perlahan menyelip ke balik roknya, jarinya segera mendapat sasaran di vagina Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam dan Sehun mencari di mana gerbang kenikmatan gairahnya akan dapat mencapai puncaknya.

 _Bercinta._ Sialan. Luhan mengoceh dalam hatinya. Apa Sehun akan memakai cara kasar tapi memabukkannya seperti terakhir kalinya mereka bercinta? Atau ini hanya _foreplay_ yang tak akan Sehun lanjutkan ke inti? Atau… brengsek! Apa bercinta di saat mengandung tidak beresiko?

"Ah!" Tanpa sadar Luhan memekik oleh jari tengah Sehun yang menerobos liangnya. Luhan merasakan bagaimana bentuk jari tengah suaminya mengubek-ubek vaginanya dengan penuh nafsu. Luhan menarik kepala Sehun, mengajaknya bercumbu daripada ia harus menggigiti bibir menahan nikmat. Pada akhirnya, lidah Sehun yang berani melesak ke dalam mulutnya lah yang Luhan gigit gemas. Dengan wajah pasrah namun terangsangnya, disertai tatapan penuh harapan lugunya, Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun satu kali dan melirih ketika Sehun menekan jarinya semakin dalam.

* * *

Belum satu kali klimaks bagi Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu telah mengajaknya mengubah gaya. Gaya yang sama seperti lalu-lalu, ia diharuskan memegang erat tiang kepala ranjang dan menungging. Tapi ada yang berbeda dan Luhan rasa perbedaan ini membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa. Sehun menggiringnya ke depan almari dan tangan Luhan yang gemetar tak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa selain menumpu badannya di telapak tangan.

Luhan kira Sehun akan segera memasukkan kejantanannya, tetapi ternyata Luhan terkejut luar biasa, pahanya menegang dan libidonya naik begitu drastis saat ia merasakan material lembut dan hangat yang menggoda vaginanya dari bawah. Luhan menunduk, dengan malu menyaksikan Sehun tengah bermain bersama lidahnya di bawah sana. Pemandangan tersebut membuat pipi Luhan terasa terbakar hebat. Dan beruntung pada akhirnya ia menemukan tempat untuk berpengangan, di kedua sisi lemari dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Sehun… Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon." Sehun menggigit daging kecil di bagian kemaluan istrinya dan Luhan mendesah nyaring dengan payudara yang berguncang gelisah. "Uh, sakit." Sehun bangga dalam hati, nafsu yang Luhan tahan terlalu besar hingga Luhan menyatakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di vaginanya.

Dan yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang…

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, ini semua salah Sehun. Luhan mengakui cara berjalannya sedikit aneh ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di etalase kantor. Luhan merutuk Sehun. Berharap suatu saat penisnya yang gagah itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang ia rasakan sebagai akibat percintaan yang Sehun lakukan. Agaknya sebuah tendangan lumayan cukup untuk membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan. Tapi semakin Luhan memikirkannya, ia merasakan rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya meremang. Dan semakin menakutkan ketika ia melihat ayahnya tengah duduk di lobi dengan beberapa kerabat kerja yang tak niat Luhan kenali.

Luhan terus berjalan, sesekali menjawab sapaan pekerja lain seperlunya. Ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, dan yang membuat kakinya refleks berhenti ialah ketika matanya mengamati bentuk perutnya sendiri. Ia mengubah posisi menghadap kaca, memegang perutnya. Merasa kurang puas, Luhan berdiri menyamping, di posisi ini membuat Luhan menyentuh dadanya. Sesuatu longsor begitu cepat di dalam rongga dada, menimbulkan rasa nyeri dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tangan Luhan turun ke bawah, pelan tapi pasti ia mencapai perutnya sendiri. Melihat ukuran perutnya yang berubah signifikan. Ia terlihat lebih berisi dan perutnya yang biasanya tipis berubah menjadi agak membuncit meski samar. Luhan mengelusnya, tersenyum dalam diam dan berbisik, berharap janinnya yang belum terbentuk sempurna dapat mengerti. "Baik-baik di dalam, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak menyadari adanya segelas jus beri merah di atas meja kerjanya _jika_ ia tak menaruh ponselnya di sana. Luhan terheran dan mengambil kertas kuning yang ditempel di sisi gelas.

 **"Kuharap kau menyukainya."**

Luhan berdecak. Ia tidak akan menyukainya walaupun aroma khas beri di mejanya ini mengusik hidungnya. Luhan mau saja meminumnya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini. Memakai kertas pesan misterius. Jika Sehun ingin memberi jusnya, beri saja langsung, jangan begini! Dan, tunggu, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Sehun? Demi Tuhan, otaknya salah berpikir! Kenapa sejauh itu Luhan memikirkan Sehun? Mereka bekerja di kantor yang berbeda, Sehun tak mungkin kurang kerjaan dengan cara seperti ini. Kekanakan.

Luhan menyingkirkan gelas jusnya ke sudut meja dan belum lima menit matanya menelusuri kertas laporan, pintu kaca ruangannya diketuk. Ia pikir itu ayahnya dengan membawa kolega, tapi ketika ia menyuruh masuk, ternyata hanyalah seorang _office girl_ yang membawa nampan. Wanita agak gemuk berseragam ungu itu mendekat padanya. "Pesanan Anda, Nyonya," katanya ramah.

Luhan heran dan dahinya mengerut. "Pesan apa?"

"Jus anggur?"

"Aku tidak memesan jus anggur atau apa pun itu." Luhan melirik mejanya. "Dan juga, jus beri di atas mejaku ini punya siapa?"

 _Office girl_ tersebut nekat menaruh gelas jus anggur ungu di dekat gelas Luhan dan ia menunduk, meminta maaf. "Maaf, Nyonya. Saya tidak tahu, saya hanya dipesankan untuk mengantarkan jus anggur pada Anda."

"Siapa yang berani mengatasnamakan namaku?"

"Saya kurang tahu. Perempuan itu tidak mengaku sebagai Anda, sebenarnya. Tetapi tidak mengenalkan dirinya juga." Oh astaga, jangan katakan jika ini ulah Baekhyun. Terkutuklah wanita sensitif itu. Luhan menyentuh jus berinya, terasa agak dingin dan hambar suhunya, lalu ia menyentuh gelas jus anggur, terasa lebih dingin dan terbayang menyegarkan, tenggorokannya mulai kering.

Luhan menggumam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. "Tolong bawa kembali jus berinya."

* * *

Dengan membawa gelas jus anggur yang sisa seperempat di tangannya, Luhan berjalan ke ruangan Baekhyun. Ia bertemu dengan perempuan berambut pendek tersebut dan ternyata Baekhyun terlihat tak memiliki banyak pekerjaan serius. Luhan menerobos masuk dan ia tertawa nakal ketika perempuan itu—Baekhyun—memberinya tatapan mengancam nyawa. "Hei, santai. Apa kau sedang dalam keadaan baik pagi ini?" Luhan menggodanya.

"Kau lihat wajahku, apa aku baik-baik saja?"

"Wajahmu mengerikan. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih untuk jusnya. Kau tipe romantis." Luhan mengangkat gelas jusnya dan menaruh di meja Baekhyun. Embun di sisi gelas mengalir membasahi meja, dan Baekhyun memekik heboh.

"Jangan letakkan gelasnya di sini!" Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menjadikannya alas gelas. "Dasar bodoh." Ia menggumam tak jelas, merutuki Luhan dengan segala kebodohannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak memesan apa pun untukmu. _Thanks_. Oh ya, kulihat cara berjalanmu sedikit aneh."

"Apa?"

"Kau sedikit… mengangkang? Atau, ah, aku tak tahu. Kau mungkin mencoba gaya berjalan baru, itu urusanmu. Jangan marah padaku, aku hanya mencoba sedikit jujur."

Sial. Luhan menegang. Setidaknya, sarafnya mati fungsi. Ya Tuhan, tentu saja Luhan tidak akan marah pada Baekhyun, tapi mungkin ia akan menghabisi si Brengsek Sehun karena telah menggenjotnya habis-habisan tadi pagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tahu marah-marah itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Apalagi ia sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Mungkin Luhan akan baik-baik saja jika Sehun tidak memainkan penisnya di dalam kewanitaannya tadi pagi dan tak membuat cara berjalannya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Tapi ia tak tahan lagi. Sehun yang meneleponnya sangat tepat waktu, dan Luhan berhasil menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada lelaki itu hingga Sehun mengerang kesal. Sepertinya jeritan Luhan terlalu menggelegar, tapi persetan, Luhan tak peduli. Dan apa yang bisa menghentikan amarah Luhan? Adalah kalimat Sehun barusan.

 _"Kalau kau terus marah-marah, aku yakin perutmu akan sakit dan_ kacang _di dalam sana akan terganggu."_

 _"Kenapa harus kacang?" Luhan penasaran._

 _"Dia masih kecil sekali." Dan_ _karena_ _itu Luhan berhasil meloloskan tawa kecilnya._

Luhan hendak mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang ketika perutnya terasa mual. Sesuatu menekan kerongkongan bawahnya hingga ia hanya ingin muntah dan muntah lagi. Tapi sayangnya saat ia berhasil mencapai kamar mandi di ruangan kerjanya, Luhan tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan apa pun dari dalam lambungnya. Luhan tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain mencoba mengulas makanan apa saja yang telah ia makan untuk hari ini. Selain sarapan buatannya sendiri—yang tak mungkin dengan bodohnya ia salah meracik—yaitu jus anggur yang sukses ia habiskan. Luhan geram, mencengkram sisi pintu dan ia merasakan gerak aneh di dalam roknya. Cairan kental yang hangat, tapi Luhan tak tahu apa itu. Luhan hanya menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bergegas mengangkat rok kerjanya. Ia ikut menurunkan celana dalamnya dan berjongkok, dan jantungnya berhenti—menyadari jika gumpalan darah tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai di bawah kakinya berjongkok.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kalau kau terus marah-marah, aku yakin perutmu akan sakit dan_ kacang _di dalam sana akan terganggu."_

Luhan menahan tangisnya di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Kangin. Ia telah meminta izin pada ayahnya sendiri dan menyatakan alasannya jika ia sedang datang bulan. Luhan tahu ayahnya lebih mengerti atas kebohongan yang ia buat siang ini. Wanita hamil takkan mungkin mengalami datang bulan dan satu-satunya hal sederhana yang mungkin ada di dalam pikiran ayahnya adalah kandungannya yang keguguran. Luhan mendapatkan raut aneh di wajah ayahnya setelah ia memberitahu hal ini, tapi peduli setan. Ayahnya sudah pasti senang atas kegugurannya jika itu benar terjadi.

Semudah itu? Selemah itukah? Keterkaitan apa yang dapat Luhan simpulkan? Tidak ada. Ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat dan kandungannya yang berusia tiga bulan telah pergi begitu saja. Kangin melirik Luhan dari spion dalam mobil, mulutnya bergerak ingin bertanya tapi ia hanya bisa memindahkan lirikan matanya gelisah. Luhan menatap ke luar jendela dan ia merasakan pelupuk matanya telah menampung terlalu banyak air mata. Pada akhirnya ia mengedip, dan air mata sakitnya ikut mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Setelah ini, Luhan akan membunuh Sehun. Luhan yakin Sehun yang sengaja menyuruh seseorang mengantar jus anggur yang tak sama sekali ia pesan. Atau mungkin juga, niat untuk membunuh Sehun hilang setelah ia melihat wajah lelaki itu. Luhan takut jika ia bertemu Sehun ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sehun membunuh anaknya sendiri. Dan itu sama saja Sehun yang brengsek telah membunuh perasaannya _lagi_.

Darah Luhan memuncak seketika mengingat segalanya. "Kangin, berbalik."

"Maaf?"

"Ke kantor Sehun!" Luhan menangis, Kangin jadi sangat panik. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya dan sebelum Kangin memutar balik arah mobilnya, Luhan berkata gugup, "Tidak, tidak. Tetap pulang saja. Maaf…"

Sebenarnya ada apa, Kangin sangat ingin menanyakannya. Luhan tak pernah menangis seperti ini di hadapannya. Dan sesuatu yang ia pikirkan tidak lain tidak bukan adalah masalah besar.

* * *

Luhan beringsut naik ke atas ranjang sesampainya di rumah. Hidungnya terasa penuh dan kepalanya pening sekali. Tapi Luhan rasa hatinya hampa. Ia berbaring di posisi yang sama tanpa melepas pakaian yang ia pakai untuk kerja selama satu jam, dan kakinya mengajak Luhan supaya mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama abu-abu. Luhan masih merasakan matanya yang berat dan sembap, dan sampai saat itu Sehun belum juga pulang. Luhan tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa setelah ia sanggup bertemu dengan Sehun. Apakah ia akan sedia menangis dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan lelaki itu, atau memberi sumpah serapah padanya.

Tuhan Yang Maha Baik, Sehun masuk ke ruang tamu saat ia berdiri di ruang keluarga yang mungkin berbatasan hanya tujuh meter. Luhan diam di tempatnya. Matanya bertemu tatap dengan Sehun yang menunjukkan raut panik, tapi itu hanya membuat Luhan muak dengan menganggap bahwa Sehun sekadar memperindah aksinya.

"Luhan…" Pria tersebut memanggilnya, berjalan mendekat. Tanpa sadar, air mata Luhan jatuh mengaliri pipinya. "Ada apa, Luhan?"

"Teruslah bertingkah seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Bajingan!" Luhan kembali mencari sebuah vas terdekat dan melemparkannya pada Sehun. Sehun dapat menghindarinya dengan sembrono, tetapi sebuah kilasan balik telak menamparnya. Ini sama seperti saat dulu Luhan melemparnya dengan vas bunga kaca. "Bermimpilah jika aku akan bisa mencintaimu lagi! Kau menghancurkan mimpiku! Segalanya!"

Kangin muncul dari ruang tamu dan kakinya terhenti di tempat, tepat di belakang Sehun, ketika ia tahu ada apa dengan suara berisik ini.

Luhan dengan tangis yang menganak sungai di pipinya berlari ke arah lemari besar yang tiap raknya terisi berbagai merek alkohol yang Sehun koleksi. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan isakkan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat keluar, dan membuka pintu kacanya. "Jangan, Luhan! Jangan menyentuhnya atau kupatahkan tanganmu!" Sehun berteriak garang dan Luhan sempat diam sesaat, namun tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menyentuh beberapa minuman yang dapat ia duga mengandung konsentrasi alkohol tinggi. Satu, dua, tiga—botol yang ketiga terlihat menarik; berwarna coklat tua dan botolnya bertubuh gemuk. Luhan menggenggam dan menariknya, tapi Luhan spontan berteriak ketika botol tersebut jatuh ke permadani dan menggelinding masuk ke bawah meja lampu. "Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar… Luhan, hentikan!" Sehun mencengram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, menyisakan cap merah sesuai jarinya yang membekas.

"Sehun, sakit…" Sehun menyaksikan tangannya sendiri yang mencengkram Luhan dengan begitu kuat. Tapi Sehun ragu apa yang Luhan katakan adalah rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya, melainkan rasa sakit pada perasaannya. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan Luhan yang segera berlari ke lantai atas dan yang ia dengar adalah pintu yang dibanting kuat.

Kangin mundur perlahan, pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, tapi majikannya itu telah memanggilnya. Dengan suara lembut Sehun bertanya, "Apa Luhan sudah makan malam?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kesalahan dari pemikiran Sehun adalah satu; pintu yang Luhan tutup sekuat tenaga bukanlah kamar mereka, namun ruangan kosong yang Luhan minta sebagai hadiah kemarin lusa. Sehun memutar kenopnya namun pintu itu dikunci dari dalam. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipermasalkahkan Luhan lagi. Atau semua hanya rencana otak wanita itu saja, karena ia meminta ruangan kosong seperti hal yang telah terencana. Setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sehun menyerah, dan dalam hilangnya akal sehat Sehun, Kyungsoo datang dari belakangnya membawa sebuah nampan berisi makan malam yang di mata Sehun begitu menggiurkan. Semangkuk _tart_ buah dan sup bawang yang aromanya begitu menggugah selera.

* * *

"Luhan, ini aku…"

Luhan menutup telinganya. Ia menekuk kakinya ke dalam dada dan tetap bertahan untuk berbaring menyamping di permukaan lantai. Ruangan calon bayinya tak membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar, tapi hatinya justru semakin teriris. _Sia-sia sudah._ Perjuangannya tak berguna. Kenapa bayinya dapat mengalami keguguran, ada apa dengan jus anggur tadi pagi, tak sanggup lagi Luhan pikirkan. Sehun dalangnya atau bukan, Luhan tak lagi memikirkannya. Luhan hanya terisak dan mampu merasakan air hangat yang mengalir dari matanya jatuh ke lantai melewati ekor matanya. "Jangan," gumamnya.

"Luhan, buka pintunya, _please_ …" Sehun menghela napas panjang di luar. "Ayo kita makan malam bersama, makan malam khas Prancis kesukaanmu sudah siap."

Luhan masih terisak tanpa mempedulikan Sehun. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan telinganya sama sekali tak mampu Luhan ajak untuk berkompromi. "Pergilah!"

"Luhan, kumohon. Aku tak tahu ada di mana lagi kesalahanku. Sayangku, buka pintunya, di dalam pasti dingin. Kita tidur bersama. Kau pasti kedinginan di sini, sayang."

"Pergi!"

"Luhan…" Sehun memberi jeda panjang. Tangannya menekan kenop dengan geram. "Katakan, di mana salahku. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu di dalam sana tidak ada apa pun bahkan penghangat ruangan." Keheningan panjang menyergap. Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya. Dan ternyata, satu kata perintah Luhan tadi ialah kata terakhir yang mau Luhan ucapkan. "Aku takut kau sakit, Luhan. _Pikirkanlah kandunganmu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 6 : Undesirable

Luhan yang menangis adalah kelemahannya. Sehun tahu itu. Sehun hanya merasakan sakit yang berakar di dalam dadanya mendengar suara lembut wanita tersebut akan menjadi parau nantinya. Luhan memang keras kepala dan selalu membuat aturannya sendiri. Paling tidak, Luhan punya pesona lain. Apabila ia mengatakan bahwa langit itu hijau, maka lelaki manapun akan menyetujuinya.

Tetapi Luhan terlalu sulit untuk ia tebak. Sejak awal, semenjak adiknya, Zitao dan Yixing, membawa Luhan kecil ke rumahnya, Sehun pikir Luhan adalah perempuan yang pada akhirnya akan bertumbuh menjadi sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Dan Sehun tahu dirinya telah salah. Luhan bertumbuh begitu baik, berubah menjadi gadis yang tak mampu ia gapai, dan menjelma menjadi gadis keras kepala yang tak bisa ia patahkan.

Luhan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu—Sehun mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintunya, tapi Sehun pikir hal tersebut takkan mengubah apa pun selain membuat Luhan semakin marah. Sehun juga tidak tahu apa salahnya. Apa tadi yang Luhan katakan? _Teruslah bertingkah seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Bajingan!_ Seperti itu, bukan? Luhan terlalu penuh dengan teka-teki, bahkan Sehun tak mengerti apa yang tengah wanita tersebut permasalahkan. Ia mulai memutar otaknya. Temperamen Luhan sangat tinggi dan perubahan kondisinya terlalu cepat terjadi. Maka dari itu, Sehun rasa mengajak Luhan keluar baik-baik dengan nada yang lembut, adalah jalan terbaik. "Luhan…" Sehun kembali memanggilnya, tapi Luhan tetap tidak membalasnya, melainkan terus menahan tangis. Si pria berahang tegas menengok ke belakang, melihat keberadaan koki keluarganya dan Kyungsoo nampak terkejut atas tatapan Sehun. Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan agar Kyungsoo tidak perlu mencemaskan Luhan ataupun Sehun. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur kemudian otaknya merangkai kata lagi untuk Luhan setelah sang koki bermata bulat pergi membawa nampan makanan istrinya. "Sayang, makan malam pasti sudah dingin. Akan kusiapkan susu coklat untukmu malam ini, jika kau mau. Masakan Prancis kesukaanmu juga sungguhan ada. Setelah makan… kita bisa istirahat di kamar, dan saat itu terjadi, kau boleh menceritakan apa saja padaku. Tidak berpikir untuk keluar dari sana?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **HunHan | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan belum keluar dan kenyataan itu menyakiti Sehun. Sehun merasakan matanya menjadi perih dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi gerah. Ia berkata, "Keluarlah jika kau perlu menceritakan sedikit masalahnya padaku, atau mungkin hanya sekadar untuk mengisi perut." Kemudian, Sehun menyerah. Memilih meninggalkan pintu kamar kosong itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, membersihkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, terutama wajahnya yang terlihat kusam.

Luhan menghentikan tangisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Mengusap air mata di pipinya yang terasa dingin. Sehun cukup perhatian padanya. _Lagi, sepotong hatinya hilang, hanya seperti itu._

* * *

Sehun menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil putih di depan cermin. Tubuhnya masih polos, terkecuali pinggangnya yang terselimut handuk merah _maroon_ dengan ukuran lebih besar. Sehun sama sekali tak memfokuskan pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Luhan yang sendirian di kamar kosong adalah penyebabnya. Ia mempertanyakan seperti apa rasanya menangis sendirian, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan tak ada satu orang pun yang hadir untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Mungkin itu yang Luhan rasakan, tapi tadi Sehun telah menawarkan hal tersebut padanya. Luhan perlu waktu sendiri, tapi tidak begini caranya. Mereka satu keluarga, sebuah pasangan, seharusnya Luhan bisa membagi cerita padanya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Gerakan tangan Sehun untuk menggosok rambut basahnya perlahan tapi pasti semakin pelan. Ia melihat melalui cermin di hadapannya untuk sepersekian detik, kemudian ketika ia sadar bahwa orang yang berdiri di pintu sambil meremas sisi celana tidurnya ialah Luhan, Sehun memutar kepalanya. Perasaan rindunya membuncah dan ingin sekali rasanya Sehun memeluk istrinya tersebut. "Kemarilah, Sayangku…" Sehun tersenyum, dan tangisan Luhan menyusul. Sehun merasakan jantungnya bekerja sangat keras, Luhan mendekat padanya, dan sebuah pelukan menyambut Sehun. Luhan menangis di dadanya yang lapang, itu sangat-sangat menyayat hati Sehun. "Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Luhan. Katakanlah padaku, apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak boleh mengunci dirimu di dalam sana sendirian," kata Sehun sembari menyisipkan jemarinya pada surai Luhan.

"Seseorang… seseorang melukaiku." Luhan melirih dengan terbata dan saat itu rasanya amarah Sehun memuncak hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

Luhan tersenggak, jemarinya yang kurus meremas punggung Sehun. "Seseorang yang sedang memelukku…"

 _Yang sedang memeluknya._ Itu _aku_. Serasa terhantam puluhan batu di dalam dadanya, Sehun menahan napasnya untuk sesaat. "Apa salahku? Apa aku telah banyak melukaimu?" Luhan sesenggukan di pelukannya, terasa jelas bagaimana waktu memutar balik segalanya hingga detik ini Sehun merasakan hal yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang masih menjadi kakak lelaki kuat untuk menjaga Luhan kecil beserta tiga sekutu lainnya.

"Kau yang menaruh obat untuk menggugurkan kandunganku dalam jus anggur pesananmu, kan? Jangan berbohong! Aku sangat tidak suka jika kau membohongiku! Katakan bahwa aku tidak sedang memfitnahmu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun melepas pelukannya, menggenggam dua bahu Luhan yang tidak bertenaga. "Jangan bercanda! Obat apa yang baru saja kau singgung? Jelaskan, Luhan! Aku bersumpah akan… Ya Tuhan… Luhan." Sehun kehabisan kata-kata, kepalanya jatuh menunduk kehilangan semangat. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak sedang berbohong melihat betapa putus asanya reaksi suaminya itu. Gurat sedih terpancar kuat dari wajah Sehun dan Luhan mengerti bahwa dirinya harus menguatkan Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Luhan tiba-tiba menerjang kembali tubuh pria tersebut, sesuatu yang tak Sehun sangka. "Luhan…"

"Aku tidak lagi mengandung. Maafkan aku. Aku memang ceroboh. Ayah mengetahui kejadian ini, aku yakin itu. Ayah pasti senang! Aku melihat bagaimana ayah tersenyum padaku, dan—dan rasanya ia tidak bersedih untuk…" Luhan berhenti berkata-kata, memikirkan kembali kalimatnya barusan. Sesuatu keluar dari otaknya dan semua berujung pada kelakuan ayahnya di belakang Luhan. "Ayah _tidak_ mungkin melakukan itu, bukan?" Luhan menurunkan suaranya, penuh kekosongan dan rasanya benar-benar pahit.

"Ayahmu tidak mungkin melakukannya, sayang. Jangan membuat persepsimu sendiri. Dia ayahmu, apa alasannya ia melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Luhan terdiam. Luhan butuh penyemangat, bukan saran dari suaminya! Ia kembali meledak, melepas pelukannya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku! Satu-satunya kemungkinan selain ayah, adalah kau! Kau bajingan!"

"Luhan!" Sehun melolong. Muak dengan segalanya. Muak dengan panggilan itu untuknya! Demi Tuhan, Sehun bukanlah bajingan seperti apa yang Luhan katakan! "Jelaskan padaku, alasan apa yang ada di kepalaku untuk menaruh obat peluruh dalam jus yang kau bilang?! Jelaskan, bagian bajingan mana selain nafsuku untuk memberi kepuasan yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dua bulan yang lalu di atas meja! Saat itu pun kau juga mau saja untuk kutindih, kau tidak menolakku! Kau terlalu keras kepala dengan semua persepsimu! Aku tidaklah bodoh untuk melenyapkan buah cintaku sendiri, Luhan!" Luhan telah Sehun tampar dengan serentetan kalimatnya. Jantungnya melilit takut dan cemas. Semuanya terasa buram tapi tangan Sehun perlahan menggenggam tangannya. Memberikan sentuhan semangat, namun ternyata itu hanya membuatnya semakin tersakiti.

Malam ini Sehun membawanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Berkuasa di atas Luhan yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Dengan penuh kelembutan Sehun memulai segalanya, mengerti jika Luhan tidak berbohong atas apa yang telah menimpanya, sebab Sehun melihat gumpalan darah yang masih keluar dari kewanitaan istrinya. Darah buah hatinya. Tak peduli seberapa resiko untuk melakukan ini, tapi mungkin hanya persenggamaan yang mampu menjadi obat untuk sejenak melupakan masalah.

* * *

Sewaktu kecil Luhan selalu terkena amarah. Luhan mengingatnya dan semua berubah menjadi trauma. Luhan masih terlalu polos untuk tahu di mana titik kesalahan yang _benar-benar_ merupakan suatu kesalahan. Menumpahkan air mineral di lantai bukanlah kesalahan fatal dan Luhan bisa cukup mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkannya, tapi sarafnya tumpul seketika saat ibu memukul pantatnya yang terbentuk mungil dan kontan Luhan menangis semudah anak kecil seumurannya. Ibunya mencerca dengan kalimat yang tak ingin Luhan dengar. _Di mana akan kau taruh reputasimu_ , _kau tidak berbakat sebagai perempuan_. Reputasi, harga diri, sopan santun…

Secepat itu Luhan tuli untuk hal serupa. Bocah usia empat tahun mana yang mengerti betul tentang reputasi?

Dan Luhan terkejut mengapa tangisan yang tak seberapa keras, yang bahkan telah ia tahan, dapat membangunkan ayahnya. Tapi yang Luhan tahu setelah ayahnya datang dan berkacak pinggang, adalah ia terseret ke dalam kamar mandi dan tubuh mungilnya habis tersiram air dingin yang terasa masuk ke dalam tulang melewati pori-porinya.

Mungkin dulu Luhan pikir ayahnya hanya sedang marah, tapi sekarang Luhan rasa ayahnya seperti tengah berusaha membuatnya hilang pendengaran, atau lebih parahnya mati. Suara rendah dan menakutkan di kedua telinga Luhan membuat hati gadis kecil sepertinya terbiasa untuk rapuh. Ibunya tak lagi bisa melahirkan. Dan kenyataan pahit yang harus menjadi kutukan bagi Luhan ialah bahwa kedua orangtuanya menginginkan anak laki-laki supaya menjadi pewaris harta benda. Luhan telah lahir. Sisa penyesalan yang segalanya terlimpahkan untuk Luhan. Sewaktu itu, kaki Luhan yang gemetar perlahan bangkit, mencoba memeluk pinggang ayahnya, mengungkapkan permintaan maaf yang sama sekali tak bisa keluar dari lidah di dalam mulutnya yang membiru. Dan apa yang Luhan dapat, membuatnya bertumbuh dewasa tanpa ajaran yang layak… _terkecuali_ saat-saat di rumah keluarga Oh.

 _"Menginaplah di rumahku!"_

Yang Luhan ingat adalah Yixing, nama perempuan di hadapannya, yang baru saja berseru. Baekhyun mengenalkan padanya. Tapi dahi Luhan mengerut, meneliti Yixing dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Yixing tidak memiliki sesuatu yang perlu dikagumi. Rambut kuningnya, wajah kurusnya—ah, Luhan sangat percaya diri dengan fisiknya dibandingkan Yixing. _Tetapi_ Yixing hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang…

 _"Menginap?" tanya Luhan. Yixing mengangguk dan tanpa direncanakan Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yixing yang mendadak berubah menjadi manis di matanya. Perasaan abu-abu yang membuat Luhan bermain kertas sendirian di dalam kamar tiap hari berubah menjadi cerah menyilaukan. Dan hatinya melepas begitu banyak kesakitan untuk menerima perasaan baru; kebahagiaan. "Oke! Pasti akan sangat asyik!" Dan detik setelah itu, dunia Luhan berubah. Bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang terpaut usia empat tahun. Berahang tajam, mata tak berminat, dan bibir kecil, tapi memiliki tangan hangat yang setia merangkulnya._

Merasakan dadanya sesak, Luhan menarik oksigen, ia menghela napas kasar dan membalik tubuhnya. Matanya membuka. Di posisinya berbaring, Luhan dapat menyaksikan Sehun tanpa baju atasan tengah menatapnya diam. Luhan menelan air ludah. Agak khawatir kalau-kalau Sehun meminta ronde baru yang padahal sudah dua kali pencapaian—sebenarnya Sehun yang dua kali. "Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

Luhan merasa kepalanya berputar aneh. Dadanya juga terasa aneh. Mungkin ini saatnya ia berubah menjadi gila hanya karena suara Sehun. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

 _Sehun tidak mungkin menolak._ "Kemarilah…"

Luhan memeluk badannya yang polos di dalam selimut. Luhan boleh memeluknya tanpa meminta izin, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mau dipeluk seorang perwujudan bidadari yang sedang telanjang di balik selimut? Sehun hanya pria biasa yang memiliki suatu gairah dari hormon, lagipula Luhan istrinya. Sialnya, bisa Sehun rasakan daging kenyal yang menekan rusuknya dari bagian dada Luhan, hal itu membuat Sehun ingin meledak dengan mendorong Luhan berbaring lalu membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak di dalam Luhan. _Ya Tuhan, berikan ia kesabaran._ Luhan terlihat begitu biru dan tak bersemangat. Sehun bisa merasakannya, Sehun tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu. Jadi, Sehun kira ini bukan saatnya untuk menuntaskan pikirannya yang tidak senonoh.

Ia telah menyakiti Luhan.

Dan Luhan telah menghancurkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin pagi bertiup begitu dingin. Luhan bergelung di pelukan hangat Sehun, terbangun oleh gemerisik daun-daun kering di luar kamar, terpesona dengan garis wajahnya yang sangat tegas dan bagaimana bibir itu terbentuk begitu menggugah jiwanya. Bilah pisau menyakiti hatinya lagi. Kosong, sepi. Hanya mereka berdua, tak ada yang lain. _Satu telah hilang_.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan mengangkat lengan Sehun yang berada di atas perutnya. Ia menarik satu selimut tebal di sisi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Luhan duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan tambahan sebuah bantal. Terdiam menatap dinding dan memikirkan dari mana semua itu dimulai hingga hidupnya ini terasa begitu sia-sia. _Soojung_. Kenapa masalah yang satu ini sama membekasnya seperti saat Sehun menolak dan hampir membuat tangannya putus?

Matahari mulai malu-malu menampakkan cahayanya, Sehun bergerak gelisah di sebelah Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap diam dalam gulungan selimut. Luhan merasakan pinggulnya disentuh, saat ia menoleh, Sehun telah menatapnya cukup yakin kalau dirinya sedang dalam kondisi buruk. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Luhan menggeleng, mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat. "Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tadi malam."

 _Bukan itu._ Jangan bahas tadi malam. Yang pria tersebut lakukan beberapa jam lalu sangat menakjubkan, dan Luhan tak mau pipinya terbakar rasa malu karena mengingatnya lagi. "Ceritakan kenapa kau bisa berakhir menggandeng Soojung," kata Luhan, matanya tak sedikit pun berpindah objek pada Sehun, tapi Luhan bisa melihat bayangan Sehun di sebelahnya.

Ia mendengar Sehun menghela napasnya. Luhan yakin Sehun tengah menyiapkan berbagai alasan. Sehun hanya mempermainkannya saja. "Kau tahu alasanku mengapa menggandeng Soojung saat itu?"

Luhan segera menatap Sehun. "Kau menganggapku wanita terendah dan kau jijik padaku semenjak aku menciummu. Aku tahu itu! Kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku lagi tentang _ciuman_ itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi frustrasi, janggal dan merasa aneh dengan alasan yang Luhan lontarkan. Luhan sangat polos. Lucu rasanya, beberapa bulan belakangan Luhan memberi cap bajingan padanya hanya karena keluguannya. Tak tahu jika ia tidak menggandeng Soojung, Luhan akan dijadikan salah satu pengajar dansa untuk anak umur lima tahunan. Sehun memiliki kesepakatan dengan ibunya—yang ketika itu pemilik sebuah sekolah tari—supaya menggandeng satu perempuan yang dapat dijadikan calon guru pengajar dansa, dan Sehun tahu sangat baik jika Luhan sama sekali tidak suka akan gagasan itu. Sehun bisa membayangkan, Luhan tak akan punya waktu bebas lagi kalau ia benar-benar menjadi pengajar. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tidak tahu jika akibat hal tersebut akan sebesar ini. Luhan tak lagi mempercayainya, trauma pada masa lalu terulang dan kembali terulang di atas sebuah meja kerja. Luhan mengira jika itu merupakan sebuah pengkhianatan, hanya memberinya harapan kosong. Itu tidak sesuai fakta, tapi Luhan telah menerapkan pandangannya sendiri sekuat baja.

Cinta datang terlambat. Dulu Sehun hanya penasaran dengan mata penuh kilat cantik milik Luhan, bagaimana mata itu akan terlihat berkilauan di tengah kenikmatan bercinta. Sehun tidak pernah memiliki Luhan. Perasaannya ada sangat terlambat ketika Luhan telah memupuk kebencian terhadapnya. Dan saat perasaan itu datang, skandal yang Luhan benci lah yang menyongsong kepemilikannya pada Luhan. Sehun menginginkan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan saat ini, ia tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan tentang perbuatannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di saat ia mengusir Luhan dari rumahnya. Luhan telah menjadi istrinya, Sehun harus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa segala yang ia persepsikan adalah salah. "Sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau menolakku dengan sangat nyata sewaktu kecil. Kau sangat bajingan, dan aku ragu kalau penyimpangan seksual yang kau jadikan preferensi itu adalah puncak dari kebajinganmu."

"Luhan, dengar ya…"

"Jangan heran jika saat kau mau jujur padaku untuk menyatakan sisi-sisi bajinganmu yang lain, aku lebih memilih untuk mempercayaimu."

"Kau menyesal telah menikah denganku?"

"Pahamilah bagaimana riwayat kita bisa menikah. Aku setuju atau tidak. Semoga menjadi bahan jawabanmu."

Sehun membiarkan adanya jeda sesaat. Percakapan yang Sehun hindari. Bertanya-tanya kapan dirinya dapat akur bersama Luhan. Sehun lelah dengan semua pertengkaran ini. Dan final, Sehun menyimpulkan, "Kau membenciku."

"Jangan bertanya! Aku teramat-amat-sangat membencimu. Terima kenyataan itu."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku juga menerima kenyataan itu." Luhan terhenyak, merasakan dadanya perlahan hancur. "Yang tidak bisa kuterima adalah alasanmu untuk membenciku. Tapi aku takkan menyalahkanmu, atau mencari siapa yang salah." Sehun menjauh dari Luhan, bangkit dari tidurnya, memakai celana pendek yang tergeletak di lantai dan meminum segelas botol mineral yang awalnya masih tersegel. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, jadi, lakukan _apa pun_ semaumu."

"Apa?"

"Apa pun. Aku tidak berhak mengaturmu. Dan kalaupun aku berhak," kata Sehun menggantung di ujung lidahnya, "kau juga _tak_ akan bisa kuatur."

Sehun pergi keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkannya.

Kemudian Luhan merasakan hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Mungkin hidupnya saja.

Mengunjungi rumah kedua orangtuanya merupakan hal dari sekian hal lain yang membuat kepalanya pening. Aroma kenangan pahit selalu menyelip masuk ke dalam dadanya dan itu sangat menyakitinya. Ini pilihannya, Luhan terlalu enggan datang ke kantor setelah ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan jika ayahnya lah yang mempunyai rencana menggugurkan kandungannya. Perempuan yang memesan? Persetan. Ayahnya bisa menyuruh siapa saja. Dan Luhan juga menyesal telah datang ke sini, Baekhyun berkata jika ayahnya tidak bekerja hari ini. Luhan merasa heran kapan ia dan ayahnya bisa berhenti untuk bertemu.

Jung Ilwoo, kepala pelayan, menyambutnya. Pria tua itu membukakan pintu kediaman Xiao untuk Luhan dan segera saja bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Selamat datang, Nyonya Luhan."

Selamat datang ke dalam mimpi buruk? Luhan tahu persis ada hal buruk yang menantinya jika ibunya ada. "Apa Mama ada?" Tanpa mau repot-repot membalas senyum, Luhan bertanya malas.

Entah keadaan baik apa yang menghampiri otak Ilwoo, pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pasti. "Nyonya Xiao sedang berkunjung ke tempat kolega."

Oh, bagus sekali. Luhan akan berbalik badan dan berjalan dengan ringan serta riang untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu lagi dengan si Setengah Brengsek, Sehun. "Ah, sayang sekali. Ayah pasti ikut bersamanya, bukan?"

"Tidak, Tuan Xiao ada di dalam bersama teman kerjanya."

 _Astaga_. Obat apa yang baru saja Ilwoo konsumsi, yang membuatnya lancar menjawab pertanyaan meski ini menyangkut dengan memorinya yang lemah? Agak buruk. Lagipula untuk apa ia menanyakan hal tadi? Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Mungkin Luhan jawabannya. Tapi Luhan harus masuk dan menunggu untuk bertemu dengan ibunya terlebih dulu, atau Sehun akan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi selama seharian penuh. Untuk apa suaminya peduli tentang; sudahkah ia bertemu kedua orangtuanya atau tidak? _Toh_ , itu takkan mengubah pandangan dua pasangan tua itu terhadap Luhan. Pelacur. Jalang. Demi Tuhan, seharusnya Sehun yang bertanggungjawab atas reputasinya yang hancur di depan mata orangtuanya sendiri.

Awal Luhan masuk ke ruang tamu, ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang Luhan duga telah berusia empat puluhan tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya. Perbincangan tenang itu berhenti seketika; Luhan merupakan atensi utama, Luhan jadi gugup. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membungkukan badannya, masalah sopan santun.

"Putrimu, Tuan?" Luhan tetap diam sekaligus menunggu jawaban ayahnya untuk pria berjanggut kasar itu. Tak nyaman dilirik beberapa kali olehnya, Luhan memilih untuk menunduk.

"Ya, dia putriku." Luhan tersenyum tipis dalam diam. Ayahnya masih peduli dengan mengakuinya sebagai anak dan itu lebih dari cukup. Perasaan yang menggeluti dadanya tak dapat ia jelaskan; Luhan terlalu senang dan merasakan sebuah harapan baru kalau ayahnya telah melunak selama ia tinggal bersama Sehun. Mungkin lain kali, Luhan akan tinggal lebih lama lagi dengan Sehun dan berkunjung lebih jarang supaya ayahnya dapat merasakan rindu. Tapi rencana di dalam otaknya itu pudar saat Luhan tiba-tiba melihat sepasang sepatu kerja hitam yang berhenti di depan kakinya. Tidak berapa lama, Luhan tersentak, mencari tahu siapa yang menggenggam sikunya. _Ayahnya_. Cengkraman tersebut terasa sangat kuat di lengannya sampai rasanya Luhan teramat ingin melirih dan memaki ayahnya supaya dapat berhenti. Tapi Luhan selalu tidak bisa. Seperti lidahnya telah diberi cairan bius, Luhan tak mampu merasakan lidahnya untuk bergerak sedikit saja.

"Luhan, tidakkah kau lelah? Pergilah tidur. Istirahatlah, _sayang_." Luhan tidak merasakan apa pun dari panggilan itu. Karena ayahnya terlampau munafik ternyata. Luhan sangat mudah tertipu karena kalimat tak berdasar jelas. Hal yang sama seperti saat Sehun merayunya dengan pujian yang menggelitik paru-paru di dalam ruang kerjanya hingga Luhan harus terperosok jauh dalam skandal yang menyebar begitu cepat. Laki-laki selalu mempunyai lidah semulus sutera. Dan Luhan memiliki otak setipis lembaran es untuk berpikir lebih keras supaya tak terpengaruh.

Seperti saat Sehun tersenyum tampan dan menelusuri tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja putih nyaris tembus pandang, juga rok kerja hitam ketat dua bulan yang lalu.

 _"Kau mengagumkan."_

Hati Luhan hancur saat itu. Antara setuju atau tidak. Tapi Luhan lebih memilih mempercayai yang pertama sehingga Sehun lebih leluasa membuatnya berdebar dan sampai pada badannya yang terbaring di atas meja kerja dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berjatuhan. Sehun di atasnya, sambil melumat dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok untuk meraba-raba.

Luhan tak percaya di saat yang seperti ini dirinya masih saja mengulang ingatan memalukan itu. Luhan tetap larut dalam diam saat ayahnya memanggil seorang _maid_ dan menyuruhnya agar mengantar Luhan ke kamar.

Luhan memaklumi. Ayahnya memang terlalu baik dan halus… untuk mengusirnya.

Di dalam koridor pertama sebelum menuju kamar, Luhan menahan langkah kakinya. Tepat di balik pintu yang tertutup, ia mendengar suara pelan yang samar, suara ayahnya. "Kau tahu, awalnya aku menginginkan yang lain. _Tuhanku_ , apa yang salah? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berharap pada perempuan itu untuk menangis di saat pertama kali ia bisa bernapas."

"Kau mau laki-laki," jawabnya.

"Jelas."

Luhan hampir menangis mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Hatinya meleleh kesakitan, perih dan pahit menyatu, Luhan tak tahu yang mana yang lebih baik sebab dua rasa itu sangat meracuni hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk jalan lain?" Teman kerja ayahnya kembali membuka suara, Luhan awas berdebar-debar di tengah kekosongan harapannya.

"Jalan seperti menyerahkan Luhan pada orang lain?" Hening sesaat, Luhan tidak tahan dengan perkataan ayahnya sendiri dan berniat untuk bekerja saja jika begini. "Sudah kulakukan. Tapi kakinya itu masih saja berani menginjak rumah ini." Ayahnya tertawa. Mungkin tertawa miris untuk menertawakan nasibnya yang miris juga. "Sekarang apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku mempersilakan ia berjalan sesukanya. Aku tak peduli akan pernikahannya."

"Pernikahan?"

Ayahnya akan membahas Sehun, atau keluarga kecilnya. Luhan cemas. Ya Tuhan. "Dia sudah menikah. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk karena sampai saat ini ia juga belum hamil. Begini, dia sudah hamil, tapi aku sengaja untuk… ah, belum waktunya, aku tahu itu. Ambisinya untuk mendapat anak perempuan, sepertinya besar sekali."

Oh ayahnya yang sedikit _bajingan_ , Luhan dan Sehun menikah baru dua bulan. Apa yang mau ia harapkan? Tunggu sedikit lagi dan bersabar! Dan apa ayahnya baru saja mengakui perbuatannya?

"Kau tak perlu menunggu kehamilannya dari laki-laki jauh. Hanya saja… maksudku, Xiao." Pria itu terdengar kebingungan untuk berbicara juga memilih kata-kata. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mendengar. Luhan tidak ingin satu kata pun terlewat, tak peduli _maid_ nya tengah menunggu sambil memandangnya heran di ujung koridor. "Berikan saja putrimu padaku."

Detik itu juga, Luhan berharap dirinya tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau untuk memotong nadinya, atau… Sehun di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berangkat kerja siang. Tadi pagi Sehun lebih dulu kerja dan Luhan memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah kenyataan pahit. Jadi, Luhan pikir menemui Baekhyun cukup membuatnya sedikit lebih bersemangat.

Sudah tiga kali setidaknya Baekhyun mendengar Luhan yang sedang menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tangan menggumam "aku bosan". Kalimat pendek yang sama, yang keluar tiap kali Luhan menghela napas berat membuat Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan kesabaran yang telah dilimpahkan Tuhan supaya tak memukul Luhan dan menanyakan apa maunya sekarang. Dan kalau benar Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu, Luhan akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama, yang malahan membuat Baekhyun ikut-ikutan bosan.

Pena hitam bercorak emas yang Baekhyun pegang terhentak kuat pada mejanya dan ia memundurkan tubuh hingga kursi beroda itu ikut mundur dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. "Baiklah, cukup! Katakan, Luhan, sebelum telingaku berlari dari tempatnya… Apa maumu?"

"Aku bosan, Baek."

 _Nah_ , Luhan selalu berhasil membuat si Supervisor Baekhyun nyaris terkena darah tinggi. "Aku tahu itu. Dan sekarang aku yang bosan mendengarmu mengatakan hal yang sama." Baekhyun berdecak dan memijat kepalanya. Luhan telah lama duduk menunggunya di ruangan tanpa tujuan jelas. Kalimat monoton yang mengalir terus-terusan dari Luhan membuatnya sedikit frustrasi. Satu rencana yang Baekhyun pikirkan agar ia dapat kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya adalah mengusir Luhan. Apa pun caranya. "Bukankah Presiden Direktur membutuhkanmu di ruangannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembut, bermaksud mengusirnya secara halus juga.

"Akan kubunuh dia kapan-kapan."

"Apa?"

"Bercanda. Lagipula Tuan Besar tidak ke kantor hari ini, kan?"

Luhan tidak pernah bercanda untuk itu. Ia sangat ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Tapi kurang durhaka apa lagi ia? Ayahnya yang kejam sekalipun tak pantas untuk ia maki. Luhan tidak biasa memaki orangtuanya, seperti perempuan berpenyakit parah yang hanya bergantung hidup pada mereka. "Ya Tuhan, kau benar, kau begitu bosannya sampai harus berbohong padaku. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkanku mengurus dokumen ini untuk sebentar saja? Gajiku akan terpotong, dan kalau hal itu benar terjadi, kau yang harus membayar potongannya!"

"Memangnya apa peduliku?" Ah. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya mulai pening. "Temani aku minum. Setelah itu aku takkan mengganggumu untuk bekerja. Bagaimana?" Luhan menawar pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau berani menggodaku untuk menemanimu, dan membuat Sehun menghajarku, akan kurobek kemeja mahalmu."

Luhan tertawa sejenak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun melalui matanya yang malas. "Jangan bawa-bawa dia. Akan kubayar minumanmu, ayo kita minum!"

Peduli setan. Otak Baekhyun sudah sangat panas dan Luhan menawarinya minuman keras gratis. Kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia tolak.

* * *

"Menjadi putri tunggal petinggi perusahaan memang _berat_ , bukan?" Baekhyun iba pada Luhan. Ingin memeluk tubuh perempuan itu yang telah kehilangan buah hatinya, tapi _tidak_ sekarang. Kondisi badannya tidak sedang tepat.

"Jangan mengatakannya seolah ini adalah pembicaraan ringan. Semua masa lalu." Luhan mendengus, menghela napasnya yang terasa menekan dadanya. Rasanya seperti payudaranya yang besar ini begitu berat dan menyebalkan. Bra hitam berpita putihnya yang minim ukuran seakan menjadi pencekat napasnya. "Kupikir akan sangat bagus jika aku jadi sepertimu."

Reaksi Baekhyun adalah melotot tidak percaya. "Yang mana? Kantor? Atau di bengkel?" Luhan bergumam mengiyakan dan Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya. Tahu maksud Luhan, tentang pekerjaan sampingannya di bengkel. Hobi biasa. "Hal yang akan kau dapatkan adalah; keperawananmu dibobol oleh orang lain, yang _bukan_ Sehun. Kau terlalu cantik untuk bekerja di tempat seperti itu. Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur menjadi penghangat ranjang Sehun!"

"Sialan, penghangat ranjangnya, katamu? Aku tak pernah mengharapkan itu."

"Dan mencium Sehun tepat di bibirnya sewaktu kecil? Kupikir memang benar jika kalian harus berakhir menikah sejak kau memutuskan untuk mencium bibir seorang lelaki yang berusia lebih tua empat tahun darimu. Kalian cocok. Akan sangat drama jika dulu Sehun ikut membalas ciumanmu."

" _Please_ , hentikan. Aku terlalu bodoh saat itu untuk melihatnya dengan jelas melalui mataku. Dulu kukira ia adalah pangeran yang begitu tampan dengan mengendarai kuda putih. Padahal, dia _brengsek_ , kan?" Luhan berkilah dengan bangga dan yakin. Dulu, Luhan pengagum Sehun. Dia terobsesi pada apa pun yang ada di diri lelaki itu. Tangannya yang memukul pantat ketika ia dan Baekhyun—juga dua gadis kecil lain—terlibat dalam hal-hal nakal seperti berlarian di tanah berlumpur hingga wajah mereka menjadi media lukis lumpur. Dan sayangnya, Luhan paham jika dulu Sehun tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat kakinya menapak lantai yang pada saat itu masih berbahan kayu kualitas tinggi, Luhan tersenyum malu. Ia menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya di halaman rumah pria umur tujuh belas itu. Tangan Luhan meremas ujung blus birunya dan kakinya berjinjit; mencium bibir Sehun. Dan Sehun mengusirnya semudah ia mendapat gulali dari orangtuanya. Oh Tuhan, Luhan sangat ingin menghapus kenangan itu.

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat. Bibirnya mengerucut aneh tak acuh. "Aku tidak setuju atas sebutanmu. Sehun mengurus kita dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai kau berusia tiga belas tahun. Di mana rasa terima kasihmu?"

Rasa terima kasih Luhan telah lenyap semenjak Sehun menggandeng Jung Soojung yang cantiknya bukan main di pesta perusahaan. Luhan tahu benar kalau dirinya sedang dipermainkan. Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya, tapi saat Luhan menanti Sehun di tangga atas, lelaki itu juga yang menggandeng wanita lain. Bagi Luhan sendiri, dirinya tak cukup baik dibandingkan Soojung. Soojung terlalu menawan dan cocok jika disandingkan oleh Sehun. Malam itu Luhan seperti remaja dungu yang mengharapkan angin dalam genggamannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, _mungkin_. Sehun kelewatan; brengsek sekali. Tadi pagi Sehun bilang dirinya tidak bermaksud mengkhianatinya karena telah berpaling pada Soojung. Entahlah. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun telah meninggalkan trauma.

Oh, sial, Luhan memikirkan masa lalunya lagi. Ia teramat benci akan hal tersebut. Lantas Luhan menjambak rambutnya pelan lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya malas di konter bar. "Kubilang ya, Baek, berbicara denganmu itu sangat susah."

" _Well_ , pasti sama susahnya seperti kau berbicara pada Yixing, kalau kau mau."

Ah, adik perempuan Sehun yang pemalu dan penakut itu. Luhan teramat merindukannya, tapi sebenarnya Luhan merasa sedikit tak mendapat kesesuaian antara kepribadiannya dengan Yixing. Yixing terlalu lugu dan bersih, sementara Luhan sangat bertolak belakang.

"Kapan-kapan kita harus menemui Yixing lagi," kata Luhan.

"Kau sudah tahu, Yixing punya kesibukan lain. Ia punya Anson nakal." Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Kau pikir dia tak bisa meninggalkan anaknya sebentar saja?" Luhan menenggak sisa alkohol terakhir di gelasnya dan mendorong pantatnya untuk berdiri. Luhan tersandung kakinya sendiri tapi tangannya terlebih dulu memegang badan Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau ke mana? Kau mabuk."

Luhan tertawa tipis. Keringatnya di leher mengkilat ditimpa lampu merah bar yang remang-remang. "Memangnya tujuan kita minum malam ini untuk apa?" Luhan memukul bahu Baekhyun sebagai ungkapannya bahwa dirinya terhibur dengan kalimat Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ke kamar kecil. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Lagipula kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk ke…" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat wanita berambut sebahu itu menghentikan ucapannya. Kakinya yang terlihat seperti ranting mulus berjalan memasuki kerumunan di bawah lampu disko yang berputar lalu Luhan menembusnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kecil. Baekhyun berdecak tiga kali kemudian meminum birnya lagi. "Lihatlah, sebenarnya siapa yang membuat Luhan menjadi _orang lain_ yang nakal?"

Baekhyun menunggu Luhan agak lama. Beberapa kali kepalanya menoleh ke arah kamar kecil, memastikan Luhan. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Luhan akan buang air kecil sebegini lama. Apalagi ini sudah hampir setengah sebelas malam, jika seperti ini caranya, _kapan dokumennya akan selesai?_ Baekhyun meneguk birnya dan ia menyaksikan ponselnya di meja bar bergetar.

"Matilah aku!" Baekhyun menggumamkan kata-kata kasar dan menggaruk kepalanya sebelum ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo?"

"Baekhyun…"

"Ya, kak?" Baekhyun menjawab ragu. Terbata-bata karena rasa takut sekaligus lidahnya yang terasa kebas. Baekhyun tak tahu caranya agar _beat_ musik tak mampu menembus sambungan telepon ke seberang.

"Apa Luhan mabuk lagi?"

Mata Baeknyun membelalak. Dari mana lelaki itu tahu… "Begini, Sehun, sungguh aku tidak mengajaknya. Luhan yang mengajakku dan kepala batunya sangat berhasil memecahkan pendirianku di saat aku enggan minum."

"Apa kalian di _Chlainé_?"

"Bukan, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak ke sana lagi semenjak kau…"

Sial. Sehun berdecak kencang saat panggilannya terputus. Dan di sisi lain, Baekhyun kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara ponselnya kehabisan daya bersamaan rasa takut dan cemasnya. Semenjak Sehun memarahi Luhan untuk tidak meminum minuman keras di luar rumah lagi, Baekhyun ingat itu.

* * *

Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin mengeluarkan cairan ekskresinya, ia hanya memilih untuk memandang cermin di hadapannya. Ada beberapa hal menjijikkan di sebelah cermin seperti kondom habis pakai, atau bungkus rokok yang telah digambari pemandangan wanita polos, atau sesuatu yang sama jijiknya. Luhan merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan lalu mendesah. "Astaga," katanya. Aneh, tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan lidahnya terasa tebal dan sedikit mati rasa. Luhan menoleh ketika ada yang mencolek pantatnya. "Hei," kata Luhan genit lalu tertawa.

"Sudah minum berapa banyak? Mau kubawakan minuman lagi? Kau kelihatan haus." Kalimatnya terdengar setengah tidak jelas.

Luhan mengernyit kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak. Tunggu. Apa semuanya memang miring di sini?"

Yang Luhan ketahui adalah lelaki itu Jongin. Teman satu kantor Sehun yang diam-diam selalu meliriknya ketika ia ada perlu di perusahaan suaminya itu. Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Lalu Jongin mendorong Luhan ke wastafel dan menciuminya. Luhan dapat merasakan lidah Jongin membelit lidahnya dan Luhan hanya membalas, karena awalnya ia pikir ini Sehun.

"Tunggu, aku harus pergi…" kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menjauh. Ia melirik orang lain yang menyaksikannya tak acuh.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi. Tidak sekarang."

"Aku harus menemui Baekhyun." Luhan mencoba berkata serius dan berharap wajahnya terlihat menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Nanti saja. Mau melihat kamar sewaan?"

Luhan mengerjap lalu mendesah keras. "Boleh juga," jawabnya. Jongin menarik Luhan menerobos keluar kamar kecil dan menerobos kerumunan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sewaannya.

Jongin langsung mendorongnya ke ranjang dan memberi jejak di lehernya. _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mabuk_ , kata Baekhyun. Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa, ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang mabuk. Jongin membuka kancing Luhan dengan tergesa dan membenamkan wajahnya ke payudara wanita itu. Luhan mendesah kuat, tangannya meremas rambut Jongin bersamaan dengan lutut pria itu yang bergerak nakal menekan bagian intimnya.

 _Kalau kau berani menggodaku untuk menemanimu, dan membuat Sehun menghajarku, akan kurobek kemeja mahalmu._

 _Aneh sekali_ , pikir Luhan. Kenapa Baekhyun terus berbisik di telinganya? Luhan memutar lagi suaranya dan teringat kenapa Baekhyun sangat berencana merobek kemeja kerjanya. Sehun akan menghajar Baekhyun. Sehun, ya, _Sehun_!

"Jongin!" Luhan mendorong Jongin yang masih bermain di payudaranya. Ia mencoba bangkit tapi tangan Jongin sudah membelenggu tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Luhan. Tanpa persetujuan, Jongin menjilat dagu Luhan, menjalankan lidahnya hingga ke pipi, dan berakhir memberi ciuman-ciuman ringan di sana. Luhan semakin terangsang, rasanya ia ingin sesuatu bergerak liar di dalam vaginanya. Oh, Tuhanku! Sehun!

"Baekhyun! Tolong aku! Jongin, hentikan!" Luhan berteriak. Tapi tak ada satupun yang meresponsnya terkecuali suara geraman Jongin di telinganya. Luhan menahan desahan ketika siku Jongin menekan payudara kirinya. "Sehun…"

Luhan sudah menangis. Tepat ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan bagian lengan yang tergulung sampai sikunya. Juga dasi hitam yang tersimpul begitu rapi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun di atas ranjangnya pagi itu. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meraba tubuhnya sendiri tanpa membuka matanya. Ia memakai pakaian, rasanya hangat sekaligus dingin, kainnya terasa lembut dan berlengan pendek. Seperti baju piyamanya. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian ranjang di sebelahnya dan setelah tangannya menabrak sesuatu, Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya lalu membuka mata. "Sehun?"

"Oh, Luhan!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa di sudut kamar dan setengah berlari ke arah Luhan. "Kepalamu pusing? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan merasa sedikit tidak baik, sendinya terasa nyeri, badannya pegal-pegal, tapi firasatnya berkata bahwa ada yang lebih buruk lagi setelah ini. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tepat saat pantat Baekhyun menyentuh ranjang, Sehun yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang berdiri, dan pria tersebut keluar kamar untuk meninggalkan mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun tetap diam. Ada rasa bersalah yang membayangi mereka dengan alasan berbeda. "Itu tadi Sehun, kan?" tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Um, apa kau mengingatku?"

"Kau Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa kau ingat siapa dia?"

"Kurasa dia Oh Sehun."

"Dia yang menunggumu sejak kemarin hingga kau sadar." Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam lebih erat tangan Luhan. Hening tercipta saat Luhan masih bingung dengan situasi yang dialaminya.

"Tanggal berapa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Ini awal bulan, tanggal lima. Yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan di bar. Dan Jongin yang sudah Sehun pecat dengan cara suamimu sendiri."

"Jongin?" Samar-samar Luhan mengingat potongan kejadiannya. Buruknya, yang ia ingat adalah sesi ketika Jongin mengubur kepala di tengah payudaranya. Luhan merasakan kepalanya pening lagi. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun pasti marah padaku. Kau lihat reaksinya tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku begitu yakin, dia sangat peduli padamu. Sehun yang mengganti bajumu dan mengelap seluruh tubuhmu dengan air bersih selama kau tidak sadarkan diri."

"Apa aku…" Luhan kelihatan pucat. Cemas dan ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, Luhan. Bagian pinggul ke bawah aman. Hanya saja Jongin sudah… pokoknya Sehun datang di saat-saat kritis," kata Baekhyun terus terang dan kenyataan itu seolah menyadarkan Luhan bahwa tubuhnya telah kotor. Sentuhan lelaki lain. Luhan sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun saja yang menyentuhnya!

"Baekhyun, aku sangat menyukai kunjunganmu. Kau ada di sini menemaniku saat Sehun meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi kurasa aku harus mengurus banyak hal dengan Sehun, jadi…"

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun menghela napas dengan melodi di lidahnya. Gadis itu memang sangat mengerti kondisi Luhan. Ia berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Luhan satu kali sambil menepuk tangan Luhan dan menggosoknya penuh kehangatan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik bagi kalian dan janganlah pesimis!" Baekhyun mendekat, dan berbisik padanya, "Kelihatannya Sehun juga tidak marah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan keluar kamar setelah Baekhyun pergi. Ia menyaksikan Sehun yang tengah meminum sebuah alkohol dari dalam lemari besar. Ia melangkah takut untuk mendekat, dan ketika mata Sehun menyapanya, langkah Luhan terhenti. "Kenapa kau tidak istirahat?" Nada Sehun terdengar tak bersahabat. "Merasa khawatir akan apa yang ada di pikiranku? Pergilah. Aku tak perlu mendapat rasa kasihanmu."

"Sehun…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini kondisi Sehun juga terlihat amat buruk. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencari sesuatu yang telah Jongin lakukan padaku. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya frustrasi? Kau pikir aku tidak sedang dalam situasi yang tertekan juga? Dengan pergi ke bar kah kau melenyapkan kerisauan hatimu? Bagian mana yang kurang jelas tentang kau tak boleh mabuk di luar rumah?!" Suara Sehun mengaum begitu mengerikan. Luhan sangat tahu Sehun teramat marah padanya. Itu membuat air liur Luhan tercekat.

"Sehun, aku…"

"Pergilah! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Demi Tuhan, _betapa Sehun membenci Luhan._ Ini puncaknya. Sehun muak dengan kelakuan wanita itu. "Kembalilah ke tempat orangtuamu. Aku tak pernah mengekangmu di sini. Pergi!"

Ke mana, katanya? Ke tempat orangtuanya? Yang benar saja, Luhan tidak memiliki relasi baik dengan orangtuanya sendiri dan kini Sehun tidak menginginkannya. Sama saja seperti tinggal di dalam penjara. Luhan telah gagal untuk segalanya. Untuk suaminya yang perhatian. Dan ketika belakangan Luhan merasakan suatu rasa pada Sehun, Sehun mengusirnya seperti ini. "Sehun, kumohon…"

"Saat ini aku tidak sedang memerlukan kehadiranmu, Luhan. Jalinlah hubungan yang lebih baik dengan orangtuamu. Sekarang, pergilah…" _Katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda. Hentikan. Jangan buat hatiku hancur._ Luhan tak tahu harus pergi ke mana jika Sehun benar-benar mengusirnya. Tapi, mungkin ini akhir dari segalanya. Biarkan. Luhan mereguk kekecewaan, kakinya berjalan mundur, bersiap untuk memutar badannya dan menuruti kemauan Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkannya. "Luhan!" panggil Sehun tajam. Ia melihat Luhan yang menundukan kepala, seolah memohon kekuatan. "Satu hal lagi." _Demi Tuhan, Sehun, jangan lakukan ini._ Luhan menahan napasnya, berharap semua hanyalah mimpi. "Aku benar-benar hanya mengikuti kemauan ibuku untuk menggandeng Soojung. Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu, tapi kuingat ibu membutuhkan seorang gadis untuk menjadi pengajar dansa. Aku tak yakin kau akan setuju dengan gagasan itu, maka aku memilih Soojung. Aku… aku _mencintaimu_ sejak kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempesona setelah kau pergi dari rumahku, dan lebih mencintaimu setiap saat selama dua bulan ini. Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan siapa-siapa, kecuali kau." Luhan memegang dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan butiran kerikil menyumbat rongga dadanya. "Sudah. Hanya itu. Tak ada lagi pengakuanku yang dulu sangat kau ragukan," kata Sehun sinis. Tajam melukai Luhan. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan, tanpa terkecuali masalah Jongin. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

"Sehun…" Suara Luhan terdengar lembut sekali, menyerupai gelitikan bulu angsa di dalam dadanya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

" _Tinggalkan aku!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

 **Q :** Preferensi seksual Sehun apa maksudnya?

 **A :** Itu tentang Sehun yang suka bumbu kekerasan dan menyakiti submisifnya demi mendapatkan kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri di chapter lalu. Tapi adegan itu tidak aku besar-besarkan. Jadi, gak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Cuma penambah konflik kebencian Luhan aja kok.

* * *

Halo~ Lama gak nyapa kalian, hahaha.

Chapter depan sudah ending nih. Semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini, ya. Makasih buat yang sudah baca, sekaligus yang sudi member fav/foll/reviewnya.

Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 7 : Don't Go

Sehun mengusirnya. Hanya itu yang Luhan ingat setelah pantatnya terduduk tanpa harapan di bibir ranjang. Tangannya bergerak ke leher, merasakan bahwa lehernya seakan-akan tercekik semenjak Sehun berteriak garang di hadapannya dengan gaya elegan sambil mengenggam satu botol alkohol, dan mata yang intimidatif. Semua telah menertawakannya. Menertawakan seluruh persepsinya selama ini. Luhan pikir, Sehun menggandeng Soojung karena karakter pria itu memang brengsek. Dan kenyataan yang menamparnya ialah Sehun terlalu penuh dengan kasih sayang, sebab itu ia memilih Soojung.

Sehun mencintainya sejak ia bertumbuh menjadi gadis tinggi penuh pesona. Atau mungkin tepat setelah Luhan berlari dengan tangis di pipinya—ciuman pertama itu lagi. Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa pria tersebut tidak jujur padanya sejak awal. Mengapa bumbu yang Sehun sembunyikan—atau mungkin Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan—berdampak sangat buruk? Sudah lama sekali Luhan merawat rasa bencinya pada Sehun, mencoba membangun dinding kokoh di sekeliling hatinya, namun ia telah kehilangan kendali diri. Luhan tahu sejak lama, jika setiap kali Sehun menabur kasih sayang padanya, hal tersebut akan meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi Luhan tidak pernah mau _meyakininya_. Yang dulu ia yakini hanyalah; Sehun yang bajingan, dan dirinya yang setengah mati membenci pria itu.

Luhan pikir hal-hal lain yang muncul seiring berjalannya waktu dari Sehun merupakan sisi bajingan lelaki tersebut. Misalnya, gagasan gilanya untuk memberitahukan kehamilan pada ayahnya—bukan ke Luhan lebih dulu, atau sifat mesum yang kerap kali ia gunakan untuk mempermainkan dirinya (dalam hal ini, Luhan mempunyai anggapan jika Sehun hanya tertarik pada tubuhnya), atau justru… selera anehnya ketika harus bercinta di atas ranjang—mungkin tidak selalu di atas ranjang juga, seperti di depan almari contohnya—yang membuatnya semakin mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun tak lebih dari seorang brengsek.

Luhan berdiri, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, tak bisa mempercayai—mengakui—betapa salah dirinya selama ini. Sehun hanya ingin yang terbaik baginya, tapi ia terlanjur tidak bisa mempercayai kalimat dari seorang Bajingan yang ia yakini telah membuat hatinya membumbung tinggi oleh penantian dan harapan palsu. Sedikit kesalahan akan berubah menjadi permasalahan besar di mata Luhan. Singkat kata, mudah sekali untuk menyalahkan Sehun. Menyadari kesalahannya, Luhan rasa dirinya sangat buruk belakangan ini. Telah buta dengan bermacam kesimpulan tak logis yang selalu ia terbitkan. Sehun lelaki yang baik, Luhan sadar itu. Hanya saja, preferensi seksualnya—Luhan akan mengesampingkan dulu fakta tersebut.

Cara Sehun menggenggam tangannya, memberinya ciuman pagi di kening, atau yang paling sederhana ialah cara Sehun menyentuh tangan, pipi, dan pinggangnya. Bibir Sehun yang tanpa lelah selalu tersenyum untuknya, memanjakan segala keinginannya dengan memberi batasan yang semata-mata demi kebaikan dirinya juga. Dan Luhan tak pernah melupakan satu hal. Adalah kalimat Sehun yang selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman.

 _Suaramu sangat indah, Luhan… Aku menginginkanmu._ _Kau cantik._

 _ **Seberapa cantik aku?**_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau. Perasaanmu. Bukan sekadar ragamu._

 _Aku_ _…_ _aku_ mencintaimu _sejak kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempesona setelah kau pergi dari rumahku, dan lebih mencintaimu setiap saat selama dua bulan ini. Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan siapa-siapa, kecuali kau._

Betapa perihnya Luhan mengulang setiap kalimat yang selalu ia persepsikan sebagai kalimat kosong. Tanpa makna. Dan hanya merayunya. Dalam tangis penuh penderitaan, Luhan menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan merasakan tetesan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. Ia telah menuduh Sehun, setiap menit, setiap detik, menganggap pria itu bajingan seiring Luhan menarik napas untuk hidup bersama Sehun. Ketika Luhan mencari jalan keluar untuk pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya ini, di sisi lain Sehun telah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memberinya harapan terbaik. Tanpa mengancam reputasinya, dan selalu mencoba meluluhkan kepala batunya.

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu _rumit_?

Luhan menekan dahinya dengan kepalan tinju tangannya. Ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menjadi istri Sehun, atau sekadar berusaha memerankan karakter seorang istri yang baik. Tiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya di atas ranjang, ia justru menarik hatinya semakin jauh dari Sehun, memberikan tubuhnya pada pria itu, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Mungkin Sehun bisa menjamahnya, tapi lelaki tersebut takkan pernah bisa lagi menjamah hati Luhan. Seperti itu yang Luhan percayai, tetapi nyatanya pelan-pelan Sehun telah menghancurkan benteng hatinya.

Dan bagaimana bisa dengan mudah ia memilih untuk mencari udara segar dan mendapatkan masalah baru, sementara Sehun tetap menjalani kehidupannya meskipun ada pada posisi yang sama-sama terpuruk? Ternyata Luhan yang terlalu bajingan untuk semua ini. Terlalu fokus pada permasalahannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun tertatih berlari mengejar di belakangnya.

Luhan terduduk sakit di bibir ranjang semula, menyadari betapa seringnya ia tidak menghargai apa yang telah Sehun lakukan untuknya, dan tidak pernah menghargai sedikit saja perasaan tulus pria itu.

 _Zitao, katakan padaku, seberapa besar perasaan Sehun selama aku mengabaikannya…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

 **HunHan | Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

 **By seluddict**

.

.

.

.

Betapa sulitnya Luhan mendapatkan Sehun, Luhan harus mengakui itu. Luhan mempunyai muka dua yang buruk. _Mungkin_ iya, tapi semua hanya wujud kebimbangannya saja. Kebimbangan antara meyakini Sehun hanyalah brengsek yang mengagungkan tubuhnya, atau Sehun memang penuh kasih sayang yang selalu memberi harapan dengan cara lain. Luhan juga terlalu terpuruk memikirkan masa lalunya yang tidak mengenakkan, tak mampu untuk melangkah ke arah Sehun yang merentangkan dua tangan tulusnya lebar-lebar. Dulu, dengan mudah ia mengabaikan Sehun yang selalu menggenggam tangannya, dan sekarang Luhan tahu bagaimana rasanya tangan Sehun berhenti merangkulnya.

Pagi ini, Luhan duduk di kursi makan tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun mengaduk _latte_ -nya hati-hati, bertingkah seolah Luhan tidak ada. Kalaupun ia tak sengaja menatap Luhan, Sehun selalu memberikan tatapan tanya yang terlampau sinis seperti, _mengapa Luhan tidak pergi juga dari sini?_

Sehun selalu menunjukkan diri seolah ia _hanya_ ingin sendiri. Tanpa Luhan. _Tanpa beban._ Dan itu sangat melukai Luhan.

Luhan berpikir lagi, jika hal sekecil itu dapat melukainya, bagaimana Sehun dapat melewati dua bulan pernikahannya dengan wanita seperti dirinya?

* * *

"Pukul tujuh malam ini acara penyerahan jabatan di perusahaan, Nyonya. Tuan Sehun meminta Nyonya untuk bisa menyiapkan diri."

Luhan mendengar Kangin berbicara padanya. Seketika keinginan kuat untuk menjalin hubungan mereka lebih baik muncul. Luhan tidak terlalu yakin, tapi apa boleh buat. Dirinya dan Sehun tidak bisa terus-terusan saling mendiamkan.

Ia memberikan senyum hambarnya pada Kangin, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya paham akan keinginan Sehun.

* * *

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah cermin seukuran badan di kamar gantinya yang luas, berputar lambat ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan kritis memeriksa gaun yang dipilihnya untuk menghadiri acara di perusahaan ayahnya. Gaun hitam itu dihasi permata-permata bening di bagian lehernya. Sesaat Luhan cemas dengan rambutnya—yang tidak ditata sebegitu rumit, hanya ditarik ke belakang dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai di punggungnya. Fakta bahwa Luhan sedang mengenakan gaun baru membuat hatinya kosong. Ia melakukan semua ini bukan untuk membuat Sehun terkesan. Ya, dan ia adalah pembohong yang menyedihkan! Luhan tertegun memandang dirinya sendiri. Kenyataannya, ia telah berani mengakui jika Sehun berhasil menyentuh hatinya dengan cara yang sebelumnya ia ragukan.

Sambil mendesah lelah, Luhan menekan pipinya dan menyelipkan kakinya ke _wedges_ putih, lalu dengan enggan keluar dan menuruni tangga seakan-akan ia sedang berlatih untuk menerima hukum gantung dari Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di dalam ruang keluarga, Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tak sabar menunggu Luhan, kecemasannya bertambah seiring langkah yang diambilnya. Ini ide buruk, pikir Sehun, ide yang sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia menanggung keberadaan Luhan sepanjang malam ini? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir mereka bisa bersikap layaknya sepasang suami-istri yang tidak sedang dilanda masalah? Lagipula, Sehun ragu untuk seberapa dekatnya orangtua Luhan pada putri tunggalnya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan, akan ada perang hebat di pesta nanti…

"Oh, astaga. Kau sungguh… indah."

Suara lembut dengan kesan takjub itu mengejutkan Sehun. Ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki Luhan memasuki ruang keluarga lalu Sehun berputar canggung, _dan tak bisa bernapas_.

Oh, Tuhan. Luhan terlihat bagaikan seorang putri. Dengan hati-hati, matanya turun ke wajah Luhan, terpukau bagaimana wanita tersebut memerah dan tersenyum lemah. Luhan mendorong surai pendek ke belakang telinganya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu. Hanya saja, kau terlihat begitu… tampan," katanya tak yakin lalu mengulum sedikit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan sanjungan Luhan menyebar ke seluruh dadanya dan mengakibatkan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Luhan, terperangah dengan cara seperti apa wanita itu berhasil merangkul hatinya lagi, memukulnya tepat di dadanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun setelah mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, menghalau sumbatan di pita suaranya. _Hanya saja aku memikirkan hal yang sama tentangmu._ Di sisi lain, perut Luhan bergetar mendengar suara Sehun yang ia rindukan. Suara datar dan agak kasar yang ia ingat tidak pernah bersuara sedingin ini. "Masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat," kata Sehun tegas. Auranya berubah. Lelaki itu duduk di sofa putih ruang keluarga dan dengan ragu Luhan mengikuti Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tak berselang lama, Sehun berdiri untuk menghampiri lemari besar berisi minuman keras, dan dengan elegannya ia meraih satu botol berwarna merah pekat yang berisi anggur. Setelah memberi anggukan pada seorang pelayan lelaki yang berdiri di samping pintu dapur, Sehun kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat radius yang tercipta membuat Sehun sadar dirinya masih mengagumi belahan payudara Luhan yang mengembang ketika wanita itu menarik napas. "Kau tidak menolak anggur, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Pelayan itu muncul dari arah sebelah kanan Luhan dengan membawa sebuah baki perak yang di atasnya berdiri dua buah gelas berkaki seksi dan mungil, satu _mug_ metal ukuran sedang yang Luhan tahu isinya bongkahan kotak es, dan sebuah kain putih lembut. Luhan menyaksikan Sehun yang mengambil kain putih untuk digunakan sebagai alas tangannya membuka sumpalan botol anggur. Sehun melayaninya dengan baik, dengan wajah keras yang ia duga lelaki tersebut belum sepenuhnya memaafkan kesalahannya. Luhan mengikuti ke mana tangan Sehun pindah memasukkan dua balok es kecil ke dalam anggur di gelas.

Luhan menunggunya dengan sabar, menyesap sedikit anggur di gelasnya sementara Sehun kembali duduk dengan gaya acuh tak acuh tanpa menyentuh gelas anggurnya sendiri. "Aku sangat merindukan masa remaja kita di pesta perusahaan ayah." Luhan merasakan napasnya terhenti dilingkupi suasana hening. Sehun tidak meresponnya. "Aku mengingatnya karena waktu itu kau mengenakan pakaian hitam dari jas sampai sepatu, sama seperti yang sedang kau pakai saat ini." Air ludah Luhan bergerak turun dengan susah payah, Sehun masih diam mendengarkan ucapannya. Luhan menggigit ragu belahan material bicaranya, ibu jarinya bergerak mengelilingi bibir gelas anggurnya, seperti itu lagi dan lagi.

"Apa pendapatmu kala itu?" _Bajingan?_ Sehun sarkatis di dalam benaknya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki paling tampan di pesta." Tanpa malu dan dengan keyakinan penuh, Luhan menjawabnya. Dan retakan pertama pada hati Sehun terjadi. Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menyesap lagi anggurnya. "Kau berdiri di tengah-tengah sejumlah gadis lainnya dan kau telihat sangat bersinar di sana."

"Aku tidak mau mencurigaimu tengah berdusta. Tapi aku juga mengingatmu. Diselimuti gaun panjang berwarna ungu dongker yang…" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. _Yang menakjubkan dan terlihat begitu sempit untuk ukuran payudaramu._ Sehun melanjut, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan, "yang sangat indah di mataku." Baru kali ini Sehun mengambil gelas anggurnya. "Dan sama indahnya seperti permata yang bergantungan di rambutmu." Lalu pria itu menyesap tanpa ragu anggur merah di gelasnya. Sehun sangat mengingat bagaimana cahaya pantulan permata yang tertabrak lampu ruangan dan kerlipan tersebut tampak menakjubkan juga di kulit leher Luhan.

"Kau ingat hiasan rambut yang kupakai?" tanyanya, senang sekali.

"Sepatu putihmu juga sangat bagus, tapi sayangnya malu untuk keluar dari gaunmu."

"Kupikir kau terlalu sibuk untuk mengamati sepatuku. Atau setidaknya untuk mengetahui warna apa sepatuku," kata Luhan sambil tertawa, sejenak melupakan fakta jika Sehun sepertinya masih marah padanya. "Saat itu kurasa kau dikelilingi tiga atau empat perempuan yang tergila-gila padamu. Kau sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian padaku."

"Karena kau tidak ada di antara mereka," Sehun menjawabnya kasar. Jelas sekali lelaki itu masih menyimpan amarah.

Luhan merasakan gaun yang dipakainya terasa mencekik tulang rangkanya. Senyum Luhan perlahan memudar dan Sehun sadar atas perubahan sederhana tersebut, tapi hanya memilih diam meskipun hatinya mulai retak lagi perlahan-lahan. "Aku ada di antara mereka." Luhan menyerah untuk bersuara. "Aku selalu ada di antara mereka… hanya saja kau tidak bisa melihatku. Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu pemujamu, tak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi."

Kalimat Luhan menusuk jantungnya. Hilang ditelan pemikirannya dan hanya meracuni hatinya. Suatu niatan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk berlutut di depan Luhan, menggenggam tangannya dan dengan terus terang mengatakan bahwa ia juga memuja Luhan sampai saat ini. "Luhan," kata Sehun rendah, "saat itu aku…"

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah selesai dipanaskan." Kangin muncul dari arah pintu depan. Membuat Sehun terkejut dan melenyapkan sebagian kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sehabis acara, Luhan harus tidur sendirian di kamar. Rasanya sepi sekali. Merindukan Sehun yang paling tidak menyerahkan lengannya untuk bantal atau dadanya supaya menjadi tempatnya menenggelamkan wajah. Malam kemarin dan malam ini terasa begitu ganjil. Ia terlalu susah hanya untuk menutup mata, dan kalaupun Luhan bisa menutup matanya dengan waktu yang cukup lama, dahinya pasti berkerut tak nyaman.

Sehun masih membencinya. _Sangat jelas_. Sehun masih menunjukkan sifat defensifnya dibandingkan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang kerap kali ia beri. Luhan terkurung dalam suatu penyesalan dan ia tak yakin dapat memperbaikinya. Pada akhirnya, semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Sehun kembali berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan meragukan Sehun, dan kini Sehun tak sedikitpun mempercayainya.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya, menghela napas, dan menjilat satu kali bibir bawahnya. Ia harus membuat Sehun yakin bagaimanapun caranya, sama seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan demi meyakinkan dirinya. Dengan raut abu-abu penuh kesedihan, Luhan keluar dari kamar dan seperti apa yang telah diduganya, Sehun tengah mengangkat botol minuman keras ke mulutnya dan meminum seteguk penuh. Mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun berniat untuk memeluk Luhan. Namun, Sehun sedang tidak menginginkan kehadiran wanita ini lagi, tidak sekarang—Sehun terlalu puas meladeni Luhan dengan sifat keras kepalanya. "Kau pasti lelah menghadiri acara tadi. Sudah tengah malam, mungkin sekiranya kau ingin tidur," kata Sehun tak acuh, dan meminum seteguk lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin ditemani?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, mengabaikan kilatan sakit di mata Luhan. "Tidak, Luhan. Dan kalaupun aku menginginkan seorang teman, aku lebih berharap bahwa dia adalah Kangin daripada kau."

Pernyataan itu melukai harga diri Luhan. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, hatinya lebih terluka. Luka yang terbuka amat lebar dibandingkan harga dirinya. "Sehun, aku tahu kau terluka…"

"Aku sudah terlalu kenyang dengan segala persepsimu," bentak Sehun, dan tiba-tiba berdiri tegak, dengan cepat melintasi Luhan, meletakkan dengan keras botol yang dipegangnya, membuat botol-botol kristal yang lain saling berdenting.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Luhan pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padamu dengan cara yang tepat…"

"Aku terkejut kau bisa mengatakannya dengan benar seperti keadaan yang ada," jawab Sehun pedas, dengan cepat berputar membelakangi lemari koleksi alkohol, lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga badannya ke lemari itu, sementara tatapannya yang dingin terpaku pada Luhan. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan tepat, tidak sekarang, maupun selamanya. Jadi, tolong lakukan satu saja kebaikan untukku dan… _pergilah_."

"Sehun, aku sangat ingin memperbaiki segalanya."

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada wanita itu sehingga Luhan tetap menolak untuk menyerah dan mulai membangkitkan kemarahannya. "Kau sudah banyak memperbaiki semuanya, bukan begitu? Dan aku tidak sanggup menerima lebih banyak bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki segala masalah! Jadi, _selamat malam_ ," bentaknya, dengan kasar menunjuk pintu kamar di mana Luhan keluar dari sana tadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Mengulurkan tangan hangatnya untuk merangkul.

Dan sekarang? Ya, sekarang _apa_ lagi yang tersisa? Pengusiran. _Tidak diinginkan…_

Tak ada yang lebih banyak menjelaskan kebutaannya selama ini selain reaksi Sehun ketika ia memilih mengurung dirinya sesaat di kamar calon bayinya. Memohon padanya supaya keluar, atau paling tidak jangan lupa memakan makan malam, dan malah menawarkan untuk membuat susu coklat. Dan lain dari itu, mungkin reaksi Sehun ketika pria tersebut mengetahui dirinya telah mengalami keguguran. Memeluknya hangat, berusaha memberi kenyamanan, bukan salah satu yang Luhan pikirkan sebagai pemilik persepsi jika Sehun adalah seorang Bajingan. Luhan menyangka Sehun akan menolaknya _lagi_ , dengan alasan bahwa ia sangat muak dengan sikap aneh Luhan seperti kapal terombang-ambing. Tapi ia memuntahkan tuduhan tajam jika Sehun-lah yang menggugurkan kandungannya. _Betapa jahatnya ia!_

Luhan harus berjuang. Luhan yakin itu. Jika ia menginginkan cinta Sehun kembali, ia harus berjuang demi mendapatkannya. Ia harus berjuang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, namun untuk Sehun juga. Untuk mereka bedua. Karena selain—sebenarnya—Sehun membutuhkan Luhan, Luhan pun sangat membutuhkan Sehun.

Urusan belakangan apakah Sehun masih menerimanya, atau tidak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan tidak sabar Sehun menyapu sejumput rambut yang lagi-lagi jatuh ke alisnya. Ia memandang gelas kecil di sikunya, merasa dirinya mulai berubah sama kecilnya dengan gelas tersebut. Sehun menghela napas, berhasil membuat kaki dan lengannya bekerjasama untuk mendorong badannya bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan sempoyongan melintasi karpet menuju meja tempat sejumlah botol berdiri di atasnya. Sehun ingat sudah mencoba beberapa botol di antaranya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya, lalu mengambil sebuah botol berwarna biru terang, tersenyum melihat botol itu masih penuh. "Mari kita coba bagaimana rasanya," gumamnya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan alkohol yang mengalir dari botol itu membakar tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya. "Ah," Sehun mendesah dan mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangannya. "Enak sekali."

"Sehun?"

Suara itu memukul telinganya dan membuat jantungnya terguncang dalam sensasi aneh namun akrab. Dengan canggung, Sehun memutar badannya.

Pegangan Sehun pada botol minumnya mulai mengendur. Botol tersebut jatuh ke meja dan oleng hingga mengenai botol-botol yang lain; menimbulkan suara dentingan yang selaras dengan kehadiran Luhan seperti malaikat. Kecantikan Luhan amat menarik nafsunya, dan Sehun marah akan hal itu—karena sekali lagi, Sehun tidak bisa menolak pesona istrinya. "Keluar!" bentak Sehun, berjalan ke kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi. Sehun memasang telinganya baik-baik, menunggu Luhan mengeluarkan kalimatnya—apa pun itu, sesuatu—tapi Luhan tidak juga bersuara. Tidak ada sama sekali. Akhirnya dengan enggan Sehun melirik istrinya.

Luhan masih berdiri di ambang pintu, jari-jari panjang dan rampingnya memegang kenop. Sehun memberengut menyaksikannya; kaki Luhan maju selangkah, dengan pelan ia menutup pintu. " _Tidak_ ," kata Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, menimbulkan rasa mual yang membakar kepalanya. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu di sini. _Pergi_."

Tapi Luhan tidak mengacuhkannya. Kakinya bergerak begitu ringan menuju ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. _Tersenyum_. Sesaat Sehun pikir yang mendatanginya ialah seorang roh wanita dengan wajah sangat manis dan sensual. Senyumnya begitu lembut dan menghangatkan dadanya .Sehun menatap Luhan, berdoa kepada Tuhan, mengapa Luhan baru benar-benar mendatanginya sekarang. Setelah sekian lama.

Setelah Sehun merasa yakin dirinya berhenti mencintai Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Tiba-tiba Sehun meraung, tangannya memijit kepalanya sebentar kemudian menutupi matanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" teriaknya.

" _Untuk mencintaimu_ ," katanya sehalus sutra.

Jantung Sehun terhempas kuat, ia menahan napasnya. Jantung dan paru-parunya bekerja tidak normal karena posisi Luhan berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia merasakan jari-jari Luhan menyentuh dagunya dan tersentak, Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan itu dalam cengkeraman erat dan membuka matanya. Sehun melihat wajah Luhan ada beberapa sentimeter di atasnya; ia bisa melihat kulit Luhan yang sehalus porselen. Bertanya kapan semua ini berakhir. Mata kelabus Luhan menembusnya, menariknya semakin jauh. Dan seperti itulah yang selalu Luhan lakukan. Di saat Sehun mencoba membebaskan diri dari Luhan, wanita itu akan menjeratnya lagi, menariknya supaya tidak pergi begitu saja. Dengan perlahan, Luhan mundur dari jangkauannya, beralih untuk berlutut di depan kakinya hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntut Sehun kasar.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi menumpangkan kaki Sehun ke atas pangkuannya, tangannya bergerak di sepanjang betis Sehun, bahkan Sehun mampu merasakan sentuhan itu di balik celananya. Ia mundur dari Luhan, tetapi wanita tersebut dengan cepat menangkap sisi celana panjang bagian pinggang Sehun. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak ke depan, tepat di atas resleting dan Luhan menurunkan resleting suaminya.

Oh Tuhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan Luhan. Samar-samar Sehun bisa merasakan denyutan-denyutan kecil yang menjalar melalui kakinya dan berakhir ke selangkangan ketika Luhan telah selesai melepas resletingnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun marah. Luhan justru menurunkan sedikit celananya.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, Sehun…"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Aku _tak merasakan_ _apa pun_ terhadapmu," bentak Sehun kasar. Mengatakan kebohongan besar itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau tidak merasakan apa pun padaku, tapi tidak denganku. Aku akan memberikan hatiku, jika kau menginginkannya."

"Yang aku _mau_ ," sergah Sehun, "adalah kau meninggalkanku. Pokoknya, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Luhan menggeleng lembut. "Hanya itu yang tak bisa kulakukan," bisik Luhan lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, tidak seperti ini, tidak saat hatimu sedang sakit."

Sebagian dari diri Sehun lepas, menjadi liar tak terkendali, membakar segala pikiran yang ada. Sehun yakin Luhan tengah merayu kenormalannya, semua menyatu dan membuat api dalam dada Sehun berkobar dengan cepat. Sehun melompat ke depan, mengabaikan pekikan pelan Luhan ketika ia mendorongnya hingga terbaring di lantai, lalu menindih wanita itu dan menahan kedua tangan Luhan di kedua sisi kepalanya. Luhan berbaring di bawah Sehun, dadanya bergerak naik-turun akibat tarikan napasnya yang berat, tatapannya terpaku pada Sehun. Tenang dan penuh kesedihan… "Sekarang kau menginginkanku, Luhan? Setelah selama ini kau mendorongku menjauh, sekarang kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya terengah-engah.

"Ya. Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Bisikkan itu menggelitiki telinga dan rongga dada Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, lidahnya menusuk, memasuki Luhan, merasakan manis dari bagian Luhan. Sehun dengan cepat membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh Luhan hingga tubuhnya polos. Ia menghentikan lumatannya, menghembuskan napas hangat di depan mulut Luhan yang terbuka.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak akibat nafsu. Luhan hanya menatapnya penuh harap dan kilat pasrah. Penuh perjuangan Sehun melepaskan celananya, dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang terasa begitu sakit, dan ia membalik tubuh Luhan, tidur menyamping lalu menarik tubuh Luhan bersamanya dan mengangkat sebelah kaki wanita itu ke pinggangnya. Luhan mencium bibirnya; dengan mudah Sehun memasukkan bagian dari dirinya ke dalam Luhan. Sehun memaksa masuk kejantanannya untuk bergerak lebih lambat, menahan pelepasan yang berada di ujung. Ia ingin menikmati saat-saat indah seperti ini, saat Luhan datang kepadanya dan mengakui betapa ia menginginkannya. "Apakah karena ini kau datang?" tanyanya, lalu mendorong pinggulnya keras.

Luhan mendesah. "Sehun…" Luhan menghembuskan napas ke pundak Sehun."Aku datang karena aku mencintaimu!" bisiknya terengah-engah, dan dengan lembut mencium pipi Sehun.

Pengakuan sederhana itu menghantam Sehun, menghancurkan hatinya menjadi jutaan keping. Betapa ia merindukan Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, selalu memimpikannya dalam setiap tidurnya. Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring. Menekan tubuhnya dalam dan semakin dalam. Sehun teracuni oleh kebingungan dan gairah, mengapa baru sekarang wanita di bawahnya mengungkapkan perasaannya, di saat ia merasa telah _dilukai_. Ia mendorong semakin kuat, mencoba menerobos garis Luhan di dalam tubuhnya. Dinding wanita itu mengetat di sekitarnya; Luhan menjerit, dan cairan gairan Sehun meledak dengan sangat dahsyat di dalam wanita itu.

Sehun jatuh di atas Luhan, menindihnya, pikiran Sehun ikut jatuh dalam lautan ketidakpercayaan. Sehun bisa merasakan dirinya mengempis akibat kebingungannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh secepat kilat dan membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang.

Luhan bangkit, dan dengan satu tangan ia menopang tubuhnya di lantai. "Sehun! Apa yang salah?"

Sehun enggan menatap Luhan. Ia mendorong badannya untuk duduk. "Sekarang mungkin kau menginginkan aku, tapi itu sudah terlalu terlambat, Luhan. Sangat terlambat." Sehun berdiri dan dengan setengah keseimbangannya ia meraih celana panjangnya dan mengancinginya.

"Kenapa… bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya?" Luhan bertanya ketika Sehun membungkuk untuk memunguti pakaiannya. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Kau tidak percaya padaku jika aku cinta padamu!"

Kata-kata itu menyengat Sehun. Mengapa sekarang? Apa yang harus ia jawab? Sehun memandang Luhan yang masih terduduk di lantai. Rambutnya tergerai melewati pundak, dan nampaknya Luhan tidak menyadari ketelanjangannya. Payudaranya, secerah cahaya bulan dan berbentuk bulat sintal membuat tenggorokkannya kering. "Sebenarnya, Luhan, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kupercaya," gumamnya malas.

"Dan ternyata semua sama saja, bukan?" Luhan membisik. "Benar. Semua tentang nafsu. Selama itu memuaskanmu, kau akan mengabaikan apa pun resikonya. Kau tidak peduli di mana kau memuaskan gairahmu, asal kau dapat menuntaskannya." Tawa Luhan meledak, seiring dengan jatuhnya tetesan air mata. "Oh, astaga! Aku mempercayaimu kalau kau mencintaiku! Aku sungguh-sungguh mempercayaimu. Dan ternyata itu semua hanya kebohonganmu, bukan? Kebohongan untuk dapat memikatku tidur di atas ranjang bersamamu! Kau _menjijikkan_!"

"Kebohonganku tidak lebih buruk dari kebohonganmu, Luhan. Aku juga ingin mempercayaimu, tapi sepertinya kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Lucu. Sehun pikir yang selama ini ia takutkan adalah dirinya yang menghancurkan Luhan, namun Luhan-lah yang menghancurkannya. Dengan tenang ia melewati Luhan, tak peduli apa yang Luhan pikirkan, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Luhan yang larut dalam tangisnya, menjauh dari tangisan tersebut. Sementara dalam tangis, Luhan bimbang dalam keputusan perlukah ia kembali mencoba memperbaiki semuanya atau tidak.

Tak ada lagi yang tersisa bagi mereka berdua, kecuali menemukan cara untuk mengakhiri sandirawa pernikahan ini untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

Apa pun pendapatnya tentang Luhan, ada satu hal—yang sialnya bagi Sehun—tetap tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

Amat sangat mencintainya.

* * *

Sehun sudah mencapai mobilnya untuk pergi dari rumah menghindari Luhan. Dan satu yang tak Sehun sangka adalah ketika tapakan kaki Luhan terdengar keluar rumah. Ia menyaksikan Luhan berlari ke arahnya dan mengetuk tak sabar jendela mobilnya. Sehun mencelos dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang bermuara di dada. Dengan terpaksa Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

Setelah Luhan menjauh dari pintu, ia membuka pintunya dan segera menerima pelukan penuh air mata dari wanita itu. "Sungguh, Sehun… itukah yang kau inginkan?" Luhan melirih, menekan tubuhnya lebih erat pada tubuh Sehun. "Percaya padaku, Sehun. Aku tidak sengaja mencari kesenangan di bar, aku… aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk itu. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa kau tinggalkan. Maafkan aku, Sehun… Aku…"

"Simpan tenagamu, Luhan." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kasar. Kenyataan yang membuat Luhan menangis lebih kuat karena dorongannya telah merobek hatinya. "Aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Kita memang tidak cocok. Kau telah mempersepsikan segalanya dari awal, bukan begitu?"

"Sehun, kumohon, aku…"

" _Jangan_ ," sergah Sehun singkat dan berbahaya. Tenggorokan Luhan serasa dililit ketakutan. "Kalau begitu maumu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, percayalah. _Tapi… pergilah dariku._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah keinginan Sehun. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena tiga kali usahanya memang tak ada satu kali pun pria itu hendak memaafkannya. Luhan bergerak kaku mengepak barang-barangnya, mengetahui bahwa semuanya telah berakhir. Semua kekacauan ini terlalu sulit untuk dipahami, dan sekeras apa pun Luhan mencoba, takkan ada yang mungkin bisa berubah.

Terlalu banyak keraguan di antara mereka yang otomatis membentangkan lebih lebar samudra pemisah. Hanya satu yang Luhan ketahui dengan pasti.

Ia mencintai Sehun.

Sepenuh hatinya, sama dahsyat, sia-sia dan fatal seperti yang dirasakannya ketika masih kecil, atau mungkin lebih.

Ketika sudah sore menjelang malam, akhirnya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan meragukan bahwa itu Sehun, mungkin Sehun justru sudah tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Luhan membukanya dan menemukan Kangin yang berdiri memberinya salam. "Tuan Sehun menunggu Nyonya di kamar tamu pertama pukul lima tepat. Ia berharap Nyonya datang." Luhan melihat jam dinding bulatnya, sepuluh menit lagi. Tidak mengejutkan. Sehun pasti ingin memenggal lehernya.

* * *

Jam lima tepat, Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar tamu pertama. Ia menarik napas kuat-kuat hingga parunya terpenuhi oleh oksigen, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Pemikirannya yang gelisah tak membuat Luhan berani mengangkat tangan untuk membuka pintunya, atau sekadar mengetuk. Karena apa yang ada di balik pintu menurut Luhan dapat menghancurkan hatinya menjadi lebih buruk.

Tanpa banyak tenaga; pintu itu tiba-tiba terayun terbuka dan Sehun memandangnya dengan tajam. "Apa lagi rupanya yang kau tunggu?" bentak Sehun ketika ia bergeser untuk memberikan jalan bagi Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, terasa seperti tidak tengah menginjak lantai, atau ini memang ujung hidupnya. Sehun menutup pintu dengan suara _brak_ keras. Luhan terlalu takut untuk membuka mulutnya, bertanya apa mau Sehun. Maka, ia hanya menyaksikan Sehun yang masih menatap pada objek lain selain dirinya. Semua terasa begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Sehun menatapnya. "Kemarin, aku sudah berbicara pada ayahmu. Kuharap kau jangan menyelaku."

Tergantung. Jika apa yang Sehun bicarakan merupakan surat perceraian, mungkin Luhan tidak akan setuju, _atau sebaliknya_. Luhan menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentang kandunganmu." Luhan mendengar rasa sakit di suara Sehun. "Ayahmu mungkin akan membuka tangannya begitu lebar untuk menerima kehadiranmu di rumahnya. Ia mengaku jika dirinya yang menggugurkan kandunganmu, dan saat pesta kemarin lusa, ketika ia melihat atmosfer tidak mengenakkan di antara kita, ia sangat ingin mengakui kesalahannya dan memelukmu. Aku juga sudah berbicara tentang permasalahan kita yang—kau sudah tahu, semua takkan bisa kita selesaikan dengan cara baik-baik. Ayah dan ibumu tahu kita akan berpisah, dan mereka mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sana."

"Tidak…" Luhan menggeleng, memegang lehernya, merasakan jantungnya bekerja sangat kuat. "Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku percaya itu…"

"Aku bilang hentikan semua persepsimu!" Sehun berteriak keras dengan begitu tajam, tepat melukai hatinya. "Apa kau tidak lelah membuat suatu paham di otakmu sendiri? Mereka orangtuamu, Luhan!" Sehun membalik badannya, berjalan ke meja kerja dan menggunakan dua lengannya ia menumpu tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi, aku berencana untuk tinggal di rumah Baekhyun," ujar Luhan pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya, takut sewaktu-waktu jika Sehun menghadapnya, ia dapat melihat pancaran intimidatif Sehun di matanya.

Sambil membelakangi Luhan, tubuh Sehun menegang. _Kumohon, katakan tidak. Katakan tidak, katakan tidak_ , Luhan memohon dalam hatinya. _Jangan biarkan aku pergi dengan cara yang seperti ini_. "Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu," jawab Sehun tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Dan sesaat kemudian, dengan enggan Sehun membalik tubuhnya menatap Luhan. "Dan jika aku menghentikanmu, itu sepertinya sia-sia saja, bukan?"

Seperti itukah? Mungkin ada benarnya. Selesai sudah—semua sudah berakhir, semua harapan sudah lenyap, hancur—suaminya dengan jelas membencinya. "Aku sudah mengemasi beberapa barangku. Bolehkah aku membawa seorang pelayan laki-laki untuk mengangkatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya. _Seperti senyumnya saat di pesta dansa yang begitu memikat._

Luhan kembali menunduk, berharap Sehun dapat pergi dari ruangan ini dan membiarkan Luhan sendirian menumpahkan tangisnya. "Luhan…" _Demi Tuhan, berhentilah membuat semuanya semakin hancur._ Hatinya sudah cukup berserakan dalam bentuk kepingan rapuh. Perlahan hati Luhan sedikit membangun strukturnya, berjuang untuk bertahan, berharap Sehun sudi merangkulnya lagi. "Jangan biarkan orangtuamu digantungkan oleh harapan. Mereka sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu. Paling tidak, kunjungi mereka seperti jadwalmu saat kau di rumah ini."

Kelepak sayap di hati Luhan hancur dan mengirimnya jatuh berputar-putar ke bumi. "Ya. Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Sehun mengangguk.

Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang menggiringmu hingga kemari?" Suara Baekhyun yang keluar di detik ketiga membuat dunia Luhan hancur dalam sekejap. Sehun mengusirnya, dan membiarkan kaki mungilnya pergi. Hanya itu yang sanggup Luhan ingat untuk detik-detik ini. Kenyataan tersebut mengusik otaknya, dan Luhan tak tahu haruskah ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun… tidak membutuhkanku lagi?" Nada Luhan terdegar menggantung antara yakin atau tidak. Namun, Baekhyun sendiri dengan cepat memahami situasi.

"Masuklah." Baekhyun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, membiarkan Luhan dengan satu koper di tangannya masuk, satu kopernya lagi Baekhyun yang membawa.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Menghidangkannya segelas susu coklat panas kesukaannya dan membungkus tubuh kurus Luhan dalam selimut di atas ranjangnya untuk malam ini. Ia bisa melihat kelopak mata Luhan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, ia duga wanita itu telah terlalu lama asyik terbuai dalam tangisnya. "Sehun tidak membutuhkanmu lagi?" Baekhyun tertawa sarkatis. "Aku curiga bukan itu alasannya. Kau tahu, kau telah menghancurkan perasaan Sehun dan meninggalkan luka baginya. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan balasan."

"Aku memang telah membesarkan begitu banyak masalah, tapi kuyakin Sehun yang memulainya!" Luhan membentak tak mau kalah, lalu napasnya terhela kasar. Menyerah dalam keputusasaan.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Itu seratus persen benar."

Luhan berdecih. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu…"

"Sebuah kejadian langka," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, seringai tipisnya. "Mencium lelaki empat tahun di atasmu."

"Dan dari mana rupanya kau tahu akan ciuman itu? Memalukan, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Itu sangat memalukan, tapi matamu terlalu jujur mengatakan dan membenarkannya pada kami."

"Ada apa lagi dengan mataku." Baekhyun sadar Luhan tidak sedang bertanya padanya, tetapi tengah menampik kenyataan sekaligus apa yang akan ia katakan tentang faktanya sesaat lagi.

"Setelah kejadiannya, kau menjadi pemalu bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menatap Sehun. Dan Sehun juga agak menjauh darimu. Jelas-jelas kalian bertingkah sangat aneh saat itu."

Luhan menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi matanya ke atas kepala. Ia menyesap susu hangat di tangannya. "Lalu yang kuherankan, teori dari mana sikap aneh kami memberi kesimpulan bahwa _aku_ telah menciumnya?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin itu salah Zitao yang mengintip kalian dan mengabarkannya padaku dan Yixing."

"Zitao mengintip?"

"Yup. Dari jendela."

"Oh Tuhan."

"Tidak heran jika Zitao sempat marah besar pada Sehun pada hari setelah itu. Zitao menyukaimu sebagai adiknya dan berpikir bahwa kau cocok menjadi pasangan Sehun. Sehun malah memperlakukanmu sebegitu jahat sampai membuatmu… menangis," kata Baekhyun, terkikik setelahnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana pahatan sebal di wajah Luhan. " _Yeah_ , menangis dan berlari."

Dahi Luhan berkerut tidak terima, ia memberengut. "Sialan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengingat bagian yang itu." Luhan ikut tertawa, mengingat lagi kejadian bodoh tersebut ketika ia masih kecil dengan tulang lutut yang menonjol. Luhan seperti gadis mungil yang cengeng. Hanya saja, seharusnya mereka semua tahu bahwa jemari kokoh Sehun yang dulu menarik tangannya, nyaris membuat sendinya terlepas, dan gemuruh suara mengerikan pria itu telah membakar perasaannya menjadi abu. "Dan saat aku telah menjadi istri kakaknya, Zitao lebih dulu pergi."

"Kita semua tahu, Sehun hanya salah memberi perawatan padanya."

Luhan merasakan kelabu di dalam dadanya. Teringat kembali betapa menyedihkannya Sehun ketika Zitao meninggalkannya. "Tapi ia menyalahkan dirinya dengan sangat buruk. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Dan ini yang kukatakan tentang akulah yang membesar-besarkan masalah. Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya juga."

Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Luhan tak yakin harus memaknainya sebagai tawa tak berselera atau tawa merendahkannya. Mungkin dalam situasi ini, opsi kedua lebih dominan benar. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa Sehun memiliki permasalahan diri yang lebih berat darimu. Pikirkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika pasangan hidupmu mengabaikanmu. Kupikir kau bisa mati dengan latar belakang bunuh diri kalau sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Sehun masih menganggapmu bagai angin lalu."

"Aku akan meminta pengertiannya daripada bunuh diri."

"Dan bukankah itu yang sampai saat ini Sehun lakukan padamu? Sehun tetap memberi perhatian padamu, berharap suatu saat kau bisa kembali memberi perhatian yang sama. Tapi, apa kau sudah berubah untuk menghargainya?"

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, mata Luhan berubah menjadi kosong. Merasakan hatinya perlahan ikut membeku. Tanpa pengisi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Sehun memilih untuk mengambil cuti satu minggu. Hidupnya terasa kurang dan tidak memiliki cita rasa. Perasaannya tidak berdaya, ditinggalkan oleh Luhan. Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya. Ditinggalkan oleh belahan jiwanya. Bayang-bayang senyum Luhan bermunculan di dalam otaknya. Di saat Luhan mendatanginya dan berlutut di bawahnya… Betapa Sehun merasakan hatinya kosong. Ia juga tak mendengar kabar darinya, atau dari Baekhyun—atau dari siapa pun. Terkadang itu membuatnya cemas, tapi terserahlah. Ia kehilangan sebagian dirinya, menyerah untuk mencintai Luhan. Menyerah untuk mengejar wanita itu.

"Pagi, Kangin!"

Sehun mendengar suara Yixing di ruang tamu. Tersentak, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan ia melihat Yixing berdiri di sebelah Junmyeon yang sedang menggendong Anson. Wanita itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat hingga rasanya Sehun sesak napas. "Gadis kecilku…" Yixing tertawa dalam pelukannya, justru mengeratkannya untuk melepas rindu. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun, menatap kakaknya polos.

"Datangi pamanmu, Sayang." Junmyeon menurunkan Anson dan Anson kecil memeluk kaki jenjang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum bahagia, menyadari perihnya ia saat ini, berpikir bagaimana jika sampai saat ini Luhan masih mengandung buah hatinya. Dan ia tahu, semua sia-sia saja.

"Apakah Luhan ada? Aku membelikan beberapa boneka dan sejumlah pakaian bayi." Kalimat pertama menghancurkan perasaan Sehun. Junmyeon mengambil Anson dan membawanya berkeliling, membiarkan istrinya berbicara dengan Sehun. "Kalau tidak salah, semua ada di bagasi, biarkan Junmyeon yang mengambilnya nanti. Apa Luhan di kamar?"

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Luhan tidak lagi tinggal di sini," jawabnya singkat.

Senyum itu menghilang; Sehun bisa melihat berbagai pikiran tumpang tindih di kepala Yixing. Sehun telah menduganya, setelah beberapa saat, Yixing menanyakan alasannya.

"Karena, Sayang, ada terlalu banyak kecurigaan di antara kami. Kurasa kami pantas untuk berpisah."

"Berpisah? Karena apa? Dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang kau harapkan juga! Contoh paling sederhana, adalah kandungannya!" Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak butuh siapa pun untuk mengingatkan hal tersebut. "Kita tidak boleh kehilangan Luhan! Kau harus percaya padaku! Apa pun permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, kau bisa memperbaikinya, bukan?" tanya Yixing cemas.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sehun jujur, menolak untuk memperpanjang topik itu, tak bisa membahas apa yang telah terjadi—dan ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Kau tidak menginginkan keturunan dari wanita yang kau cintai?"

"Dia tidak nampak seperti menginginkannya juga, Yixing."

Yixing melihat air terluka pada wajah kakaknya. "Ikut aku." Ia menarik Sehun supaya menginjak puluhan anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai atas. Sehun mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya ke manakah dirinya akan Yixing bawa sementara ia sendiri telah melihat pintu kamarnya berada beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka. Sehun larut dalam kebingungan ketika adiknya mengajaknya berhenti di sebuah pintu—sebelum pintu kamarnya—dan semakin jatuh dalam keraguan sesaat mengingat lagi bahwa pintu inilah tempatnya mengetuk sewaktu Luhan habis dalam tangisnya, mengurung dirinya, dan menyuruhnya pergi. _Dan merupakan hadiahnya untuk Luhan._ "Di mana biasanya Luhan menyimpan kunci?" Yixing bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kakinya menginjak karpet di depan pintu dan ia membungkuk, mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di bawah karpet. "Di bawah karpet. Luhan selalu menyukai hal yang praktis."

Sehun menunggu Yixing dengan sabar, adiknya itu memasukkan kunci dan aduan dua logam terdengar. Sehun tertegun dengan bagaimana keadaan ruangan itu setelah Yixing berhasil membuka pintu.

Dinding berwarna merah muda, stiker kupu-kupu yang ditempel di dinding terlihat begitu menawan. Berpaling ke pojok, Sehun melihat satu boks bayi yang terasa seakan meruntuhkan dadanya. Dan tepat di hadapannya, ia mendapatkan sebuah sofa berukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun memikirkan seorang bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur nyaman di dalam boks, melihat dirinya duduk di sofa tersebut, bersama Luhan di sebelahnya yang tersenyum padanya. Saling berbagi cerita dan kebahagiaan…

"Luhan yang memiliki ide. Dia mengerjakannya di saat sedang mengandung. Aku ragu Luhan bekerja tiap hari, karena ia pasti lebih memilih tidak bekerja demi menghias ruangan calon bayinya. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya membantunya."

Sehun terperangah. "Luhan yang memiliki _apa_? Kenapa dia melakukan ini?"

"Kurasa ia tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Ia menunggu gaji awal bulannya keluar untuk membeli semua ini." Sebenarnya, Luhan meminjam uangnya terlebih dulu, tapi bukan masalah. Luhan telah menggantinya. "Kupikir Luhan sangat menyayangi kandungannya."

 _Tapi sekarang, Luhan tidak lagi mengandung, Yixing._

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu tentang Luhan," jawabnya kosong. Jujur dan mengungkapkan sebagian dari perkataan otaknya.

"Kau _harus_ membawanya kembali. Percayalah padaku untuk kali ini saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The Feelings-**

.

.

.

.

.

Selama dua bulan berikutnya, hidup Sehun bagaikan di neraka, di mana hidupnya terasa tidak memiliki tujuan, pasrah dan kesedihan kembali menyerangnya. Kesedihan itu telah menelannya hingga tak tersisa. _Kurasa, kupikir_ , dan kata sangsi sejenis yang acap kali Yixing katakan pada interaksinya. _"Kau_ harus _membawanya kembali."_ Yixing tidak pernah memiliki kepercayaan sangat tinggi, seperti kepercayaan yang ada dalam kalimatnya dua bulan lalu.

Sehun menghabiskan waktu yang panjang itu dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang—entah bagaimana bisa secepat ini—tidak disukainya. Mulai dari bangun pagi sendirian, melangsungkan sarapan dan makan malam seorang diri, menyiapkan jas kerjanya, sampai berangkat bekerja dengan perasaan kelam.

Sehun tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk memikirkan bagaimana membosankannya hidupnya ini, ataupun hal apa yang dapat ia lakukan demi membuat hari-harinya sedikit saja lebih berwarna, walaupun pikiran itu sangat sering menghampiri benaknya.

Tapi Sehun tak bisa bisa menghentikan bayangan Luhan yang terus-terusan menghantuinya bahkan ketika ia menghabiskan hampir satu jamnya di dalam _bathub_. Bagaimana Luhan dapat bertahan untuk mengisi setiap detiknya di rumah Baekhyun, apakah wanita itu makan dengan baik, apakah Luhan cukup bijaksana memikirkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan memikirkan seluruh kesalahannya hingga permintaan maaf yang selalu Luhan ucapkan tak berarti begitu besar bagi dirinya. Dan satu lagi, Sehun tak bisa melewatkan hal yang mengganggu benaknya, yaitu bayangan stiker dinding bergambar kupu-kupu dan sejumlah hiasan lain yang tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di pikirannya. Sehun menyesali keadaan yang kini berputar di sekitarnya. Tidak ada lagi cahaya maupun suara tawa di dalamnya, tidak ada lagi keributan kecil dan panggilan—Bajingan atau Brengsek—lagi di telinganya. Keterpurukan yang menimpa dirinya ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggalkannya, dan Zitao yang menyusul mereka, kemudian kehadiran Luhan di sisinya. Memikirkan betapa mudahnya wanita tersebut membuatnya lebih berwarna, dan sekarang tak ada lagi yang tersisa, begitu sakit rasanya sampai ia pikir akan gila karena semua ini… karena ia jauh _membutuhkan_ Luhan. Dan seharusnya ia membiarkan Luhan tinggal di sini. Seharusnya ia tak bereaksi terlalu berlebihan tentang betapa menyedihkannya dirinya mengetahui istrinya telah disentuh laki-laki lain. Atau, setidaknya menerima permintaan maaf wanita itu.

Gemuruh kegelisahan di dasar perut Sehun hampir membuatnya mual.

 _Tuhan, betapa dia merindukan Luhan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kehidupan Luhan bukan lagi menjadi kehidupan yang penuh kesulitan, tapi semua berbalik untuk mendatangi kehidupan Baekhyun. Selama dua bulan terakhir, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya hidup dalam cengkeraman tangan raksasa yang hendak membunuhnya. Luhan berubah menjadi lebih sentimen. Luhan akan marah padanya jika ia tak mengabulkan apa pun yang ia inginkan, dan akan berkali-kali lipat bahagia dari kebahagiaan yang pernah ia tunjukkan padanya ketika satu kali saja dirinya menuruti kemauan wanita itu.

Akhir pekan ini Luhan memintanya untuk dihidangkan segelas coklat panas dan sepiring roti keju parut di dalam belahan potongnya. Luhan memekik kegirangan melihatnya membawa baki kayu dan menaruh baki tersebut di atas pahanya. "Kau menghidangkannya untukku!" Luhan bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, sangat girang.

"Lain kali, gunakan kakimu untuk mengambil kebutuhan bagi perut sialanmu. Ini yang terakhir kalinya." Baekhyun menggerutu di hadapannya, mendengus satu kali untuk menambah kesan sebal dan mengernyit heran ketika Luhan yang baru sekali menggigit rotinya, wanita itu terdiam mengunyah hati-hati. Mungkin rotinya terlampau lezat, tapi Luhan takkan menunjukkan ekspresi kosongnya. "Apa rotinya telah basi?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Mungkin, iya?" Luhan menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba. Dengan sembrono ia menyingkirkan baki yang ada di atas pahanya dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi terdekat. Baekhyun menyusulnya, bertingkah cemas dengan memijit dua pundak Luhan saat sahabatnya tersebut memuntahkan kembali roti dan sisa-sisa makan tadi malam yang telah bercampur dengan lendir yang terasa pahit di lidah Luhan.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Baekhyun dapat melihat air mata Luhan menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sementara ia juga masih berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu yang membuat lambungnya teremas-remas. "Aku tidak melihat bekas-bekasmu di tempat pembuangan kamar mandi bulan belakangan. Aku khawatir kau sedang… oh, astaga, ya Tuhanku!"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang bergelung di balik selimutnya tidak nyaman. Ia yakin Luhan tidak secepat ini terjaga, karena selain ini masih pukul delapan pagi, Luhan juga pasti masih tidak bisa menerima begitu mudah perihal kondisi tubuhnya. Diam-diam, tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang telah mencoba menghubung dengan calon mantan suami Luhan—Sehun. Lelaki itu mengangkat teleponnya secepat kilat, Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan jika reaksi lelaki tersebut menandakan bahwa Sehun sangat menantikan kabar darinya tentang Luhan.

"Halo, Baekhyun?"

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Baekhyun. Ia membawa kaki melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

Tunggu. Apa yang terjadi? _Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?_ Sehun berteriak di dalam benaknya. "Di kantor." Masih sibuk dengan dokumen bajingan ini, tapi demi Luhan—jika wanita itu ada masalah—Sehun akan mengutamakan Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang meskipun istrimu tidak sekali pun memberi kabar." _Tidak, kau salah. Aku tidak bisa mengatur hari-hariku dengan baik tanpa kabar Luhan._ "Tapi, Tuan Sehun, kuharap kau jujur padaku…"

"Tentu saja, jika itu maumu." Sehun mendengar gemerisik pelan dari seberang, Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan…"

"Boleh kutahu kapan terakhir kali kau berhubungan badan dengannya—ah, maaf. Maksudku, istrimu itu, Luhan, sedang hamil. Dia telat mendapatkan periodnya dan muntah berat pagi ini. Itu saja. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang perlu kau jawab dengan jujur, maaf, aku salah. Tetapi, apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

 _Dan Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Luhan!_

* * *

Dengan satu mantel tebal di tubuhnya, Luhan berjalan melintasi udara pagi yang lumayan dingin untuk mencapai teras rumah Sehun. Ini akhir bulan yang hampir membuat kuku-kukunya membiru kedinginan. Ia sangat lega Kangin masih memperlakukannya dengan sangat-sangat baik, sesaat larut dalam ketidakpercayaan melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya, dan membuka pintunya secepat mungkin. Mengetahui sikap Kangin yang tidak berubah, Luhan segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di sana seperti perempuan yang tak tahu lagi ke mana tujuan hidupnya. Ia duduk di kursi meja penuh buku bacaan, merasakan betapa terkucilnya dirinya—setelah Baekhyun memaksanya untuk pergi dari rumah untuk kembali pada Sehun—dan tak pernah ia merasa lebih kesepian daripada ini.

 _Apakah Sehun sehat? Apa ia masih menyimpan amarah padanya?_

Luhan mempererat mantel yang dikenakannya, dan menangkup dua pipinya dalam telapak tangan. Luhan mengusap pipi panasnya dengan telapak yang dingin, memejamkan matanya, merasakan jika dirinya ingin sekali menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang jatuh—semuanya sudah terpakai habis hingga kering.

Luhan mendengar suara seseorang berjalan di tangga dan Luhan mendesah lelah, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi Kangin atau Kyungsoo yang mungkin akan menawarkan sarapan pagi padanya—atau siapa pun yang datang untuk melayaninya. Ia mendengar suara kaki itu semakin keras, merasakan langkah tersebut menggema di jantungnya, dan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Pintu terbuka sama cepatnya ketika Luhan hampir kehilangan napas.

" _Luhan._ "

Oh, Tuhan, Sehun.

Merasa malu, Luhan berdiri dan membalik badannya dengan gugup. Menurunkan pandangannya, merasa tak sanggup melihat suaminya. "Kangin memberitahu jika kau ada di sini." Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar, dan Luhan melihat Sehun dari sudut matanya. Sehun tengah memandangnya, pandangan intimidasi; ekspresi Sehun tak begitu mudah untuk Luhan pahami. Tatapan Sehun bagaikan sebilah pisau yang menusuk jantungnya, yang nyaris membuatnya mati saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku," kata Luhan pelan. "Baekhyun… yang memaksaku untuk kembali ke sini. Dia… dia yakin jika aku hanya memang bertempat di sini sampai kau mengatakan sebaliknya. Maafkan aku, Sehun… Aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya…"

"Kau pasti sangat kedinginan," kata Sehun lembut memotongnya.

 _Kedinginan._ Luhan tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu. Luhan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya malu. "Aku tidak kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa merasakan diriku lagi." Luhan kembali menatap Sehun tak terlalu yakin. "Semuanya… semuanya salahku, dan aku sangat menyesal. Aku begitu _bodoh_ untuk berbagai hal! Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu dan apa yang kau inginkan, dan selalu membuat persepsiku sendiri. Dan kau tahu, kau benar, aku mengenalmu hampir seumur hidupku… tapi aku… aku hanya bisa mencintaimu mati-matian dan selalu tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

"Luhan…" ujar Sehun pelan, dengan hati-hati mendekati Luhan.

"Aku teramat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup membiarkan kau menyentuhku, karena setiap kau menyentuhku, kutahu kau akan membuatku merasa menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang paling beruntung dapat memilikimu…" Ia terisak, menumpahkan segala emosinya pada air hangat yang mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipinya. "Kupikir aku akan hidup menderita saat pertama kali kau menciumku di atas altar, tapi aku salah, dan selalu salah! Jika aku menikah dengan laki-laki lain, aku tahu bagaimana hidupku kelak, dan tak mungkin berjalan seperti _ini_." Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan gejolak rindu yang membumbung kuat di seluruh tubuhnya. "Ini sungguh memalukan," gumamnya pelan. "Diantarkan kembali kepada seseorang yang tidak menginginkanku…"

"Aku menginginkanmu…" Sehun melangkah maju berusaha menjangkau Luhan.

"Dipaksa untuk berlutut di kakimu untuk bisa terus bersamamu…"

"Akulah yang berlutut di kakimu." Dengan hati-hati Sehun meraihnya, jari-jarinya menyentuh tangan Luhan dan tak membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi… Aku telah menghancurkan hidupmu, seluruh harapanmu, aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik…"

"Kau telah membuatku kaya lebih dari siapa pun…"

"Aku membuatmu marah dan tak pernah aku melihatmu seperti itu…"

Sehun meremas tangan Luhan, menatapnya lekat, dan merasa terlukai menyaksikan air mata Luhan kembali jatuh. "Luhan, dengarkan aku," kata Sehun kasar dan mengurangi lagi jarak di antara mereka. "Aku mencintaimu! Sudah terlalu lama aku mencintaimu. Setiap saat, setiap detik, aku selalu menginginkanmu. Dan yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah… kau juga mencintaiku, walaupun hanya sedikit."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mampu untuk segala yang telah kau lakukan…" Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Sehun, jari-jarinya semakin erat menggenggan Luhan. Menatapnya penuh kasih sayang, seperti yang biasanya ia berikan.

"Jangan katakan itu padaku karena aku akan hancur berkeping-keping…"

"Kau salah. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan membalas cintaku, seperti kau mencoba mencintaiku ketika aku tidak mengizinkanmu dulu. Aku telah menantikan dirimu sepanjang _hidup_ ku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, bahkan untuk bernapas! Aku bersumpah akan melakukan segalanya dengan lebih baik, melakukan apa pun yang harusnya aku lakukan… _cukup cintai saja aku_." Luhan menahan tangisnya, merasakan hatinya tebelah-belah menjadi potongan kecil dan menjadi semakin kecil lagi. Kerapuhan dalam dirinya hancur dan dengan tangis yang tertahan, ia tersenyum lirih tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Sambil mengerang, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan keras ke bibir Luhan, menjelajahinya, mencari kehangatan yang telah ia rindukan. Dengan tangannya, Sehun menangkup rahang Luhan, memegangnya seakan-akan Luhan begitu rapuh. Sehun memutuskan penyatuan bibirnya dan menghembuskan napas berat di telinga Luhan. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Luhan. _Cintai aku_."

"Aku sudah mencintaimu setengah mati, dan takkan pernah berhenti mencintaimu hingga aku tak bisa lagi merasakan darah mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku…"

Dan dari itu, tangan Sehun mendorong mantel Luhan, membaringkan tubuh istrinya ke atas ranjang dan kembali menemukan tempat dirinya mendapatkan kehangatan, kasih sayang, cinta, dan begitu besar pengharapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

Sudah ending~ HAHAHA.

Aku lumayan gak pede sama chapter terakhir ini, tapi ya sudah lah.

Setelah chapter kemarin aku baca ulang, ternyata ada banyak sekali typo yang sewaktu aku edit justru lolos dari penglihatan. Dari Baeknyun yang seharusnya Baekhyun (lol), bahkan sampai di author note pun masih typo. Dan di setiap typo, aku ngakak (demi apa XD). Jangan tanya kenapa, soalnya itu aku lagi buru-buru ngetiknya ((autocorrect tidak selalu berhasil untuk FF, apalagi FF berbahasa Indonesia. HAHAHA)). Dan juga, ada scene yang hilang entah ke mana (mungkin gak sengaja kehapus) yang bikin aku panik dan terpaksa harus ngulang dengan kecewa secepat kilat. Dan typos masih belum sempat aku edit, mungkin kapan-kapan, secepatnya.

Makasih banyak buat **kak Re** yang udah ngadain GA ini. Semoga semakin jaya dan panjang umur buat HHI. Terus maju, yaa.

Satu lagi, dari awal aku berniat memberi catatan—dalam hal ini merupakan deklarasi—tapi temen dekat bilang " _jangan dulu, nanti alurnya bisa ketebak_ ", dan setengah hati aku menyetujuinya.

Jadi, FF ini adalah remake (atau katakan saja terinspirasi) dari salah satu novel settingan Prancis. Sebuah novel indah dengan terjemahannya yang begitu indah juga (big thanks for **Junika Rajagukguk** yang udah nerjemahin sebegitu menarik), karya **Julia London** , dalam novel seri ke-empat _Rogues of Regent Street_ , **The Ruthless Charmer**. Kali aja kalian ada yang pernah baca novel yang bener-bener sensual plus indah dan penuh konflik ini. Kekekeke~

Dari awal aku ngetik, semua udah aku rombak tanpa menghilangkan kesan perginya karakter keras kepala Luhan atau Sehun si penuh nafsu. Aku tidak _copy-paste_ dan _hanya_ mengganti nama pemeran (yang beginian, namanya bukan remake) XD

Terakhir, maaf kalau aku banyak salah dalam me-remake novelnya. Karena banyak sekali hal yang aku kurangin, tambahin, atau kuhapus. Salah satunya seperti little bondage itu. Maaf juga kalau sekiranya aku jahat sama kalian, hehehe. Atau apalah itu semacamnya.

Makasih-makasih banyak yang udah rajin-rajin review, yang fav/foll. Atau juga kalian-kalian yang udah berani ngasih aku kritik dan saran, jujur, itu sangat membantu untuk berjalannya FF ini. Duh, sedih ;A;

Pokoknya, kecupan basah untuk kalian! MUAH/?

Sekian aja deh.

Mind to Review?


End file.
